Adopted
by Ecarssiel
Summary: What would happen if Bella wasn't who she thought she was? (This story is under a major overhaul. )
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay so I went back through my story as if I was a reader and I was horrified at all my spelling errors and how fast my chapters seemed to fly and had no flow to them. So I will be going through each chapter and update them. The chapters that have been updated will be marked updated.**

Adopted (updated)

Chapter 1 Welcome to Forks

"Now are you sure you want to leave Bella?" asked Renee. This was the third time she had asked me this since leaving the house. Renee had remarried, to a nice guy, named Phil and since the wedding things were just well… they were awkward to say the least. So I decided that it was time to spend some quality time with my father, Charlie. My parents got divorced when I was really little. Living in rainy Forks, Washington had taken its toll on my mother so she left with me in tow. I would still see my dad though, sometimes even going to Forks for the summer. But as I grew older I wanted to see less of the wet and gloomy town of Forks. Instead we would meet in places that actually saw the sun on a regular basis. Even though I couldn't stand the constant gloom I was still exiling myself.

I was entering my junior year in high school and while I didn't really want to live with Charlie, I was going anyway. Phil was a baseball player that was trying to get into the Majors so he traveled a lot for games. I could see it in Renee's eyes that she wants to be with him, but she stays because of me. So I decided I would leave. I would live in the rainy town of Forks, Washington with my dad so that she could travel with Phil. "Yes mom I'm sure. This is what I want." I told her as I looked her over for the last time. They were calling my flight number to start boarding, meaning it was time for the goodbyes. As I looked at her I could feel a bit of doubt seeping into me but I pushed it aside. I had to do this, as with everything else I have taken care of my mom. I paid the bills, did the shopping you name it I did it. I didn't mind really, I liked taking care of my mom. Mostly because I knew how harebrained she was. Just the other day she asked where her favorite shirt was, having forgotten it had been taken to the cleaners. Our relationship wasn't the typical mother daughter relationship. The intercom of the airport called my flight number again, so I gave Renee a tight hug and after promising that I would email and call as much as possible, I bent down and grabbed my backpack and with one last glance back at Renee I walked through the gate and onto the plane. It took a while to find my seat, but once I did I stowed my carry-on bag over head and took my seat at the window. As I relaxed into my seat I let out a breath I didn't even know I had been holding.

The flight had been a long one, I had tried to sleep through it but it was impossible to sleep in those uncomfortable chairs. So instead I spent the flight listening to my mp3 player and gazing out at the clouds. By the time the plane landed in the Port Angeles airport I was ready to get off of that plane. I took my time getting out of my seat, stretching my stiff muscles as I made my way into the aisle. I was in no hurry to push my way through the crowd of people. Finally most of the passengers had left the plane so I reached up, grabbed my bag and headed towards the front. Ignoring the overly nice stewardess I walked through the gate, loving the way my legs felt now that I was able to walk. Once I was clear of the gate I began to look for Charlie's face among the crowd. When I wasn't able to see him anywhere I slowly began to make my way towards the baggage claim. I was finally able to spot him as the crowd thinned the further I moved from the gate. I cringed when I saw that he was in his uniform. 'Oh no.' I thought as I saw him waving at me. He was dressed in his uniform that meant that he drove the cruiser. Just my luck. I put on a smile and headed towards him. "Hey kid how was the flight?" he asked an awkward smile on his face. He reached for my bag but I waved him off. "I got this one, but I need help with the others." I told him. He nodded his head and we both headed off towards the baggage claim. "You know how flights can be. It was very boring." I said as I looked at the bags that passed by. When I finally spotted one of my suitcases I pointed it out so he could grab it once it was near us. We stood there in silence, waiting for the other bag. When it finally came through we headed towards the parking lot. There, like I thought it would be, was the cruiser. "I just finished a shift so I didn't have time to change before I had to be here for when your flight landed", he said as he lifted my bags into the trunk. I nodded my head in understanding before I slid into the passenger seat. The drive was spent in a comfortable silence. One of the things I loved about Charlie was that he didn't feel the need to talk, I was glad for that. We had just passed the welcome to Forks sign when Charlie decided to break the silence. "You remember Billy Black?" He asked. I nodded my head, the Blacks had been friends with Charlie for years. "Well he was in an accident a while back, put him in a wheel chair. His old truck has sat in their drive for a few years, and his son Jacob, you remember him right? Well the boy has a knack for engines and he fixed it up, got it running again." I was starting to see where this was going. We turned the final corner and there was the house and there in the drive way sat an old pick-up truck. I was in love with it instantly. It was a reddish orange color and it looked like a tank. The kind of truck a girl like me who was accident prone needed. I was pulled out of my thoughts when he said "yours. I bought it as a welcome home present." He said. I knew he was uncomfortable so I thanked him and told him that I loved it and really I did love it. Getting out of the cruiser we grabbed my bags and headed into the house. We had just stepped inside when the rain began to fall. The house looked the same as it did when I was little. Pictures here and there ranging from holidays to the vacations dad and I had together. The kitchen was still painted the same color Renee has painted them before she left with me. Apparently it was her way of bringing in some of the sun into this world of rain. Nothing had really changed. I followed Charlie upstairs and into my room. Instead of kid's toys and a toddler's bed I found a regular bed, a desk by the window with an ancient computer on top, and a dresser next to the closet. Charlie wasn't one to hoover, and for that I was grateful. He placed my bags on the floor and said he would be downstairs watching the game if I needed anything. Once he left I began to unpack my things. Most of what I had was t shirts, but I was able to scrounge up a few long sleeves.

I woke up the sound of rain hitting the roof, "great." I groaned. The rain had persisted over the night and would most likely continue throughout the day. I slowly sat up and looked around my room, then at the clock. 4:30 in the morning. 'Great,' I thought sarcastically. I remember lying down on my bed after I had finished packing and then nothing, I had fallen asleep. Getting up, I changed into my pajamas. Even though I would be waking up in a few hours again anyway to get ready for school. Once changed, I collapsed back into my bed again and let sleep claim me once again. I really don't like going to bed without taking a shower, but that would have to wait till morning. When my alarm went off I climbed out of bed once again and grabbed some clean cloths and my toiletries and headed toward the bathroom for a shower. Once clean I felt much better, I headed back to my room to finish getting ready for my first day of school. I looked in the mirror above the dresser. My long brown hair fell down to my waist. 'It seemed like it wants to be straight today' I thought. With I sigh I began to put on some make-up. I wasn't the type to wear layers of make-up, instead I chose to stick with my simple black eyeliner on both lids, with a silver eye shadow and some lip gloss. With a quick look into the mirror I was pleased with how I looked. I wore a light blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of low rise dark blue boot cut jeans. I slid on a pair of tennis shoes before heading down stairs. I looked out the window to find that the cruiser was already gone. 'Charlie must have already left for work.' I thought as I grabbed a pack of pop tarts and headed out the door. I locked the door behind me as I pulled up the hood on my jacket and headed towards my truck. A normal person might run for it to get out of the rain as fast as possible but considering my record for tripping over air I didn't want to risk it. I was leaving earlier than I normally would, but I really didn't like the idea of the new girl stare right from the get go. So to avoid that I would get there before everyone else did. Just as I had hoped no one was there aside from the faculty. I pulled the hood back up over my head and grab my bag as I headed into the school. My shoes squeaked on the tile floor as I walked down the hall looking for the office. It looked like any normal high school, lockers lined the wall and trophy cases here and there full of pictures and trophies. When I finally found the office it wasn't quite like what I figured it would look like. Well it would have, but it seemed like the secretary had a thing for plants. They were everywhere! They hung from the ceiling and they were sitting on every available space there was. It wasn't like Forks had a shortage of green plants. I walked up to the counter and waited for the lady to look up. When she did I should have known the whole town would know I was here. "Oh you must be Isabella." She said. "Yes but I would rather be called Bella if that's ok." I said. I didn't like being called Isabella it felt like I was in trouble when my full name was used. The woman handed me a bunch of papers, thing I needed to sign along with things dad needed to sign. Finally I was walking out of there with my schedule in hand, but when I walked out there was already tons of students filling the halls talking about their weekend and the latest gossip. As I walked towards my first class I could feel eyes on me and hear the whispers that followed me. That is how my first day seemed to go, I would walk into my class, hand my schedule to the teacher, who would then ask me to introduce myself before handing my book to me and directing me to my seat.

By the time lunch arrived I had a speech down pat. 'My names Isabella Swan, but I would rather be called Bella. I moved here from Phoenix Arizona to live with my dad.' That is what all my teachers seemed to be satisfied with. I had even managed to make a friend, Jessica, from my English class. She was a pretty nice girl and even asked me to sit with her and her friends at lunch. Lunch was just like when I walked down the halls this morning, people stared. You would think that they haven't seen a new student before in their lives by how they stared. Jessica saw me walk in and waved me over and began to introduce me to her friends. Eric, Mike and Tyler were the only guys sitting with them. A girl names Angela sat with them and she seemed like a really nice girl, but Lauren, Lauren just rubbed me the wrong way. She had the whole 'I think I'm the queen of the school' going on. I sat there between Jessica and Angela eating my lunch listening to their conversations before I grew bored. I started to look around at the other tables and the people sitting at them. Just your typical high school with typical students who broke off into their little groups. It was while I was looking around was when I first saw them. Five teenagers that could pass as models walked into the cafeteria. I couldn't help but stare at them. Jessica seemed to notice my lack of participation in the table's conversation and asked what was wrong. She noticed my gaze and seemed to know my unasked question. "That's the Cullen's. They are all related by name only. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them. The girl with blond hair is Rosalie Hale and the big guy next to her is her boyfriend Emmett Cullen. The other girl with the short pixie hair is Alice Cullen and that guy next to her is her boyfriend Jasper Hale. Then there's Edward Cullen, out of the whole family he is the only one who isn't with anyone. But don't get your hopes up he doesn't seem to like the girls here." I could hear in her voice that she had tried once and was turned down. Nothing like being turned down to give a girl a case of the sour grapes. I couldn't help but stare at them, but then the one named Edward looked up and met my eyes. I quickly looked away from him heat flushing my face as I started talking to Angela.

By the time the bell rang I was itching to get out of the cafeteria. Edward had watched me all through lunch as Jessica just had to point it out to me of course. As we walked out to our lockers Angela asked me what class I had next. Unfortunately Mike heard me when I said Biology. "I will show you where it's at Bella I have that class next." He offered. I couldn't just say no so I thanked him for the offer. When I stepped into the science room I stopped. There at the only empty seat left at any of the lab tables sat Edward Cullen. Great I hoped I wouldn't have to sit next to him. I walked up to the teacher and handed him my paper to be signed. He scribbled his name on it handed me a book and told me to sit next to Mr. Cullen. Great I thought on one hand I didn't have to introduce myself but on the other hand I have to sit next to him. I should have known my luck wasn't that good. Slowly I walked to the table and took my seat facing the front. I then pulled out my notebook and ink pen and sat them down in front of me. I turned to look at him and introduced myself. "Hi I'm Bella Swan." I said with a small smile. He turned to look at me, he looked like he was in pain and as I looked into his black eyes he said "I'm Edward Cullen. Welcome to Forks."

**A/N Thank you all for putting up with me and I hope things are much better this time. Please review and let me know what you think. And for my readers who have read Adopted more than once please tell me what you think and if there is anything that I need to fix. I Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is the edited version of Chapter 2. I sorry it isn't a new chapter but after reading what I had already posted I figured this would be better. Thank you for those who have reviewed, even if you didn't like it I thank you for your comments. I must agree as of right now this story does kind of suck if you are a stickler for correct spelling and such. This story did rush a lot through the first few chapters and there was a lot of spelling errors. I am hoping I have fixed the mistakes. If I missed anything let me know.**

Chapter 2. The Letter (edited)

Ever since Edward and I got together, the days couldn't last long enough. Time seemed to literally fly by and before I knew it prom was a week away. Nothing that I was really excited about, but when you have a pixie for a friend and a boyfriend who wants you to experience every human experience possible before he would even think about turning you, but I was going anyway. It should be an interesting experience that's for sure seeing as I have one leg in a cast. The cast was both a blessing and a cures, one it would allow me to wear flats or rather a flat instead of high heels that I just knew Alice would have made me wear and two it was a major pain and did nothing to help my balance or rather lack thereof. Of course everyone at school wanted to know what happened and the story that I had been telling was the same story the Cullen's told the hospital, I fell down a flight of stairs which was a complete lie. The truth was I received a broken leg and other injuries while running from a tracking vampire by the name of James. Needless to say he was apparently the type to play with his food before eating. So here I am on a sunny weekend. Edward was off hunting with his family and Charlie was at work leaving me home alone. Having just finished folding a basket of laundry I hear the sound of a car pull up to the house. Carefully I stand and slowly made my way over to the window. An old white jeep was pulling away from the mailbox a quick honk of the horn as it drove away. I debated on whether it would be worth it to limp out to get the mail but the sun was calling my name and it would do me some good to get out even if it was for a minute of two.

The walk down the front steps was slow work and once I had the mail in hand I dreaded walking back up them. Instead I took a seat on the steps, letting out a content sigh as I basked in the warm sunlight. I leafed through the mail one by one, bills, junk mail, mail for the lady next door the usual things but towards the end a letter caught my eye. It was a letter from my mother to me, I could recognize her scratchy hand writing anywhere. It was weird seeing a letter from her, she would rather email first, call if necessary or just find the person she need to talk to before ever thinking about a letter. Setting the rest of the mail aside I flipped the letter to open it.

_Bella,_

_I know it's not normal for me to write to you like this but it's time for you to know the truth and I thought this would be the easiest for the both of us you know how I can get with things like this. Your father and I had decided to keep this a secret until the time was right or if they ever came back looking for you. Bella, your father and I adopted you. You father and I had been to see a specialist in Port Angeles, because we were having trouble getting pregnant. Unfortunately it didn't bring any good news that would help. When we got home there on the front step of the house was a bundle of blankets and to our surprise a little baby girl was wrapped inside. We asked around and tried to find your real parents but no one ever contacted us and no one knew of someone giving away a baby. So we decided to adopt you and life couldn't have been much better. But your father and I agreed, that if either one of us was to get any contact from your real parents then we would tell you the truth. I guess I was the first. Phil and I were in Phoenix there was a car sitting at the curb. A woman met us on our way to the door and asked if we had adopted a little girl. Many questions later we found out that she was your mother. She wanted to meet you and maybe bring you home for the summer. She wants you to have as much time as possible to make your decision. She knows you have a life and a boyfriend here and that you may not want to leave for the summer. But I told her that you would think about it. Bella, this is your decision, your father or myself can't make this for you. I just ask that you keep this to yourself until you chose, that way you won't have anyone trying to make it for you. Bella always know that I love you and that you will always be my daughter. _

_Your mother,_

_Renee._

I looked up and just stared into the woods across the road. I couldn't think, nothing was coming to my mind. This isn't happening, I can't believe this, why couldn't they have told me sooner? I wasn't sure how long I sat there on the steps frozen in shock. I finally moved when the wind started to pick up and the sun disappeared behind thick clouds. I stood and slowly made my way back into the house, as I shut the door I froze. What do I do? I can't tell Edward yet, and what do I do with the letter? As quickly as my cast would let me I headed to the kitchen, I pulled open the junk drawer and began to search for a lighter. After running my hand through the drawer I finally found one. I placed the letter in the sink and lit the letter on fire. I would keep this a secret. I wouldn't tell Charlie, if I did then Edward would hear it before I was ready to tell him. I looked down at my watch. Charlie would be getting home at any moment and I still needed to start dinner. Turning around I grabbed the phone and ordered a pizza, it would have to do.

That night as I was lying in bed I couldn't help but think about what I had learned that day and worry about the future. Edward would be here any second so to get my mind off of the subject I pulled up my old copy of Wurthing Heights and started reading. I had only finished one page by the time Edward climbed through my window and was lying next to me. "How was your day my Bella?" he asked. I sighed and snuggled closer to him before saying, "All right, it was a nice day so I was able to get a few things done while Charlie was out." Already the letter was pushing to the front of my mind again. As if knowing something was on my mind he asked, "What are you thinking about? I really hate not being able to hear your thoughts." "It's nothing, I was actually thinking of going to see Renee this summer. She said that she and Phil were going to be in Phoenix this year, and she wanted to spend the summer with me before I started senior year." In my defense I wasn't completely lying, I was thinking about seeing my mother this summer just not Renee. "You did say that you wanted me to have as much of a human life as possible before you would change me, so why not start now?" I said hoping he would change the subject. He sighed and stood up and sat in the rocking chair in the corner of my room. "Yes, I did but that shouldn't be the reason for you to rush things. I don't want you to spend time with your mom thinking that would be the last time you see her. I want you to forget about becoming a vampire when you're with your mom or Charlie and just think about the time you're with them and the fun you're having with them." He leaned forward putting his head in his hands before sitting back up and saying. "You should get to sleep Bella." I let out a sigh before lying back down and closing my eyes. The sound of my lullaby easing me into a dream filled sleep. My dreams were chaotic, all faces and no sound. I knew people were talking to me but I couldn't hear them and I couldn't talk either, I was frozen. Then nothing, I was floating in nothing but black. Slowly I started to wake up and found that Edward was already gone. I got up and grabbed my toiletries and went to grab some clothes to wear.

Prom went without a hospital visit so in my book it went well, and not long after prom I was free of that horrible cast. Before I knew it school was starting up again and with the start of school it also meant my birthday was near. I knew this year was going to be different, the Cullen's were a part of my life now and I just knew that Alice wouldn't let it go by without throwing a party. The morning of my birthday started off like any other day I woke up and grabbed my clothes and toiletries and headed for a morning shower. My day was going to be split into two parts the first half with Charlie were we went to the dinner for lunch. He and Renee both got me a new camera so I could take pictures for a senior year scrap book. It was a good birthday so far and I was looking forward to tonight. When we got home I headed up to my room to get ready to go to the Cullen's. The second I stepped foot into my room I stopped. There on my bed was a white box and a letter on top of it. With a shaky hand I lifted the note to read it.

_Bella,_

_I had a vision of you wearing this tonight. You looked amazing in it!_

_Alice_

With a shake of my head I headed towards the bathroom the box in hand. I loved Alice, really I did, but did she think I wasn't capable of picking out my own clothes? I picked out my own clothes for years before I met her and there was no problems. It took longer in the shower than normal, hoping the hot water would erase my nerves about tonight. Already I knew that Alice hadn't listened to a thing I said about my birthday. I don't like people making my birthday a huge deal, no presents, no big party just maybe a small family dinner, but that's it. I looked into the box to see what Alice had picked and couldn't help but groan in disappointment. Great! A dress! She knows I hate to wear dresses. While it was a simple green dress with a black floral print with a black sweater to cover my shoulders, it fell to my knees. I was going to freeze in this thing, it's raining outside and she wants me to wear a dress? I was tempted to just put it somewhere in my closet and forget about it, but would never hear the end of it. So I pulled on the dress and sweater and headed to my room, setting my pajamas on my bed I grabbed my hair dryer and started getting ready. Charlie had already left for the station by the time I walked down stairs. Thanking god that Alice didn't give me heels to wear that would have been torture. The second my feet hit the last stair there was a knock at the door. With a sigh I opened it to see my angel smiling at me. "Bella you look beautiful." I could feel my face heating up as I blushed. All I could do was smile and say a weak, "Thank you". I walked out the door turning to lock it behind me, before heading towards the Volvo. Edward was already at the car with my door open. I slid in carefully before he shut my door and in blink of an eye he was starting the car. Like I had suspected it was a party. Of course it was just the Cullen family and myself but still it was a little more than I wanted. But Alice had worked hard and I could see how happy it made her so I sucked it up and tried to have fun.

The party was going well and while I didn't like the surprise party I was beginning to enjoy myself. But like with everything I do I always end up hurting myself. It was time to give the presents so Alice had said and I was just unwrapping the first one when I sliced my finger on the paper. It wasn't a bad cut but it was bad enough to bring blood to the surface. I put my finger to my mouth to stop the bleeding when I hear as gasp. I look up and everyone's looking at me with wide, black eyes. It all happened so fast, Emmett and Carlisle grabbed a hold of Jaspers arms keeping him back. His eyes were as black as night. I looked at Edward to see his eyes also were black, but he turned to face Jasper just as he broke free from Emmett and Carlisle. Edward spun around and pushed me back sending me flying across the room and into a glass table. A sharp pain caught my attention; I looked down to see I had glass stuck in my forearm. I looked up again to see everyone missing except for Carlisle. He walked up to me, helped me to my feet and guided me to the nearest chair. "I will be right back Bella." He said and with that he was gone. Looking around the room I saw a disaster. The table with my presents was destroyed and the presents were scattered around the room. The table I had crashed into was shattered and a small pool of blood lay on the floor where I had fallen. All I could do was staring at the mess. I was so deep in my thoughts that when I felt something cold on my arm I jumped causing more pain in my arm. "Sorry for startling you." Carlisle said as he started to pull the glass from my arm. We sat in silence as he worked, the only sound made was from the glass being dropped into a dish. "Where did everyone go? I finally asked. I was wondering why Edward wasn't here with me. "Jasper was having a hard time dealing with the smell of your blood. So the rest of the family took him out hunting until he is in control once more." He said not once looking up from my arm. He had finished pulling out the last of the glass and was rinsing out the wound. The smell of all the blood was beginning to make me feel dizzy and light headed. "You may feel a pinch and a pull, but try to stay still Bella so I can stich this up for you." I nodded and looked away, but I kept looking back to where I had fallen. I knew it wasn't Jaspers fault, in fact it wasn't anyone's fault. I may not know Jasper that well but I know him well enough to know he would never let himself live this down. "There all done. You wait here I will get your presents and take you home. I will explain to Charlie what happened." I looked at Carlisle and gave him a small smile. "Thank you Carlisle."

The next couple of weeks dragged by and Jasper, the day after the accident, had apologized over and over again. But no matter how many times I told him that it wasn't his fault he didn't seem to accept that it was an accident.

Friday came and I was heading home from school. I had just turned that last corner only to see a silver Volvo parked next to the curb. I pulled into the driveway and just turned to open the door only the door was already open. With a smile I quickly turned and grabbed my back before facing Edward. "Hey, you wasn't at school today. Is everything ok?" I asked. In fact none of his family had been at school and it had the whole school in a buzz. It was normal for the Cullen's to miss school on a sunny day, but when the whole family was missing on a normal raining and gloomy day then the school talked. But all he gave me was a smile, he reached over and took my bag from me and set in on the hood of the truck. "Bella would you take a walk with me?" he asked. I looked at him, trying to figure out what was going on before I answered, "Sure." He turned and started to walk towards the back of my house and into the woods behind it. We walked in silence for what felt like hours before I finally spoke up. "Is there a reason why we are walking so far?" That got him to stop. "Bella there is something I need to tell you." I looked at him my head twisted a little looking at him in question. He seemed to take my silence as a gesture to continue. "Bella we are leaving." "Ok just let me grab some of my things and write a note to Charlie and..." "No Bella, I mean me and my family are leaving." My world seemed to freeze as I stared at him unblinking, hoping I heard wrong. I could see his lips moving but I couldn't hear anything else. He was leaving me. Why didn't he want me to go with him? Question after question ran through my head. I finally was able to hear him talk when he asked me to make him a promise. "Bella promise me that you'll be careful and stay out of trouble and I will also make you a promise. I promise you that you will never see me or anyone from my family again. It will be as if we never existed. I want you to live and have a happy, normal life. Promise me." I found myself saying, "I promise" when really there was so much more I wanted to say. He nodded his head and said goodbye, and with that he was gone leaving me in silence. After that my world fell apart. All I could feel was the gaping hole in my heart and the pain that came from it. Who knows how long I was in those woods before someone found me. It didn't matter to me anymore. All that I could focus on was the hole in my chest from where my heart once resided.

My life began to fall apart, and Charlie started to worry, but I couldn't find it in myself to try. He had been my whole world and now he was gone. I found I could no longer think of him or even talk about him without causing myself more pain. My friends tried for a while to bring me from my depression I had fallen into, but after a while they stopped trying. Charlie had threatened to send me to live with Renee one day after a night of particular horrible nightmares, and that was when for some reason the letter I had received from Renee came to the front of my mind. Slowly, ever so slowly I pulled myself from the depths of my despair. I decided I would leave, I would leave with my real parents. I would heal and forget the pain this place has caused me. Maybe I would come back who knows. But what I did know was that I would never forget that day.

**A/N Well what do you think? Read and Review. **

**Oh and if anyone is a beta reader or knows someone who is let me know. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my wonderful readers, so upon reading over this chapter I was so mad that this chapter was so small and so rushed! So this chapter has had a lot of changes and a lot of extra added. I have gone over this one so many times I can't tell anymore if there is anything else wrong. If there is please let me know so I can fix it. Anyway enough of that enjoy the new updated version of Chapter 3**

Chapter 3. Who are you? (edited)

Ever since he lift, La Push become my second home. Jacob became my rock, he helped me keep those dark thoughts at bay. Most of the time he and I would spend time in his garage while he worked. A few people on the reservation brought their cars to him for some simple repairs such as oil changes or minor repairs. While he worked I would hand him the tools as he asked for them, while other times his friends Embry and Quil would come by and pull Jake from whatever job he was elbows deep in. Most of the time we would watch movies at Jakes, but on the rare occasion that it was sunny we would gravitate to the beach. Today was one of those days and I was going to go to La Push when Charlie stopped me on the way out the door. "You going down to see Jake, Bells?" he asked. "Yeah, since it's not raining today, and the news said that this would only last for the day so I figured that it would be a good idea to take advantage of it." I said as I turned to leave, but Charlie stopped me again. "Why don't you call first Bella? I know that he and Billy don't care if you just show up but with your truck acting like it is I would feel better if you would call ahead. That way they know when to expect you and if you break down they know to look for you." He said. It was true, my old truck had been acting up, which considering it didn't like going over a certain speed it was to be expected to have issues. "Ok, ok I got, it I'll call first." I said as I shut the door and walked to the phone. I punch in the number and waited for someone to pick up. "Hello?" "Oh hey Billy it's Bella I was going to head down there to see Jake, and with my truck acting the way it is dad figured I should let you know when to expect me" I said. "Oh I don't think that it would good for you to come down today Bella, Jack isn't feeling well. Maybe once he gets to feeling better you can come by." He said. "Oh, yea I u nderstand. Can I talk to him?" I asked He's asleep right now, but when he wakes up I will tell him you called ok?" he said. I let out a sigh in defeat and said, "Oh alright tell him that I hope he feels better for me will you Billy?" "I will Bella, you have a nice day." He said quickly. He obviously wanted to get off the phone. With a "You to Billy." we finished saying our goodbyes before I hung up. "Well what did Billy say," Charlie asked as he pulled on his shoes. There had been a few disappearances lately, and that meant longer shifts at the station. So he was on his was in his was back to work.

"Have you heard from your mother lately?" He asked. I looked at him as he sat down in his chair only to find him looking back at me. I wanted to tell him no, but after the last time which resulted in my running across the country from a vampire, he knew when I was really lying or not. "Um yea I did the other day." I said. Truthfully it had been. She and I talked once I wasn't zombie Bella anymore. "How is she then?" He asked. This was starting to weird me out a little. He didn't normally ask how she was doing. Did he know about the letter? "She's fine same as always. Why?" I asked. "Did she mention a strange woman visiting her lately?" he asked. Now he really had my attention. I sat down on the sofa in the living room. "She mentioned something about that yea. What's going on dad?" I asked. "It's probably nothing hun, don't worry about it." He said as he got up and grabbed his belt and holster. "She said that the woman was looking for something." I said as he made his way to the door, but upon hearing my words he froze mid step. "What's going on dad?" I asked. I knew I was adopted but I haven't told him that I knew that. But maybe if he told me what had him on edge I would know if it had anything to do with me. Mom had said my birth mother was looking for me and would want me to live with her for the summer. I wanted to know if this was her. Charlie turned and looked at me, and the look on his face was heart breaking. He looked like his world had torn apart. He slowly made his was over to me where he placed both hand on my shoulders. "It's nothing to worry about kid, but do me a favor and if anyone comes by the house that you don't know call me. I don't care if I am at work or here asleep you let me know. Do you understand Bella?" He said. The way he was speaking it was as if this woman was dangerous. I nodded my head and once I had promised I would call him he left after a quick hug. The rest of the day was spent cleaning around the house and that didn't take long to do. So the rest of the day was spent watching TV marathons.

A few days past and the tension had slowly passed and Charlie seemed to go back to his normal self in a way. Every other day I would call Jakes only for Billy to say he was asleep. I was starting to get a little mad but what could I do? My best friend was sick and I didn't want to cause trouble just because he couldn't answer the phone. But I still called in a hopes he would be the one to answer. The rain had returned just like the news had said and since then that is all that the weather had done. It was a rare day, both Charlie and myself were off and while we were both doing our own things, his being watching whatever game was on, and mine preparing the meat for dinner that night. I had just place the pork chops in the fridge to marinate when Charlie called me from the upstairs. He had been doing something up there for the past fifteen minutes. I was just about to answer when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" I said as I headed towards the door. I opened the door to see two woman standing there. One had light blue hair that was pulled back into a braid, and the other had black hair and hers was pulled back into a bun at the top of her head. "Can I help you?" I asked. The two women looked at each other before the one with light blue hair spoke. "Is this the Swan residence?" she asked. "It is. What can I do for you?" I asked. "We are looking for an Isabella Swan. Are you her?" She asked. "I am. What is this about?" I was starting to lose my patience with this lady. "May we come inside for a moment so we can talk to you?" She asked. I looked at them for a moment, so far it was only the blue haired woman was talking, the other was staring at me and it was making me a little nervous. "Bella? Who is at the door?" Charlie asked as he walked up to where I stood at the door. "Hello can I help you ladies?" He asked. The blue haired woman yet again spoke up. "Yes we are here to speak to Isabella." "May I ask why? As her father I tend to ask questions when strangers come to the house asking to talk to her. As you probably saw by the size of our town it's hard not to miss a new face here" He said. He was slowly getting into Chief Swan mode. "Well you see the thing is…" The blue haired woman began to say, but was interrupted by her friend. "She's my daughter." She said she said quickly. I looked at the both of them wide eyed. I didn't know what to say it was like my brain had just decided to shut off. But that didn't stop Charlie from talking. "No she's my daughter she has been for 18 years and her mother is Renee not you. Now if you would both be so kind as to leave." He stated as he grabbed the door to shut it. "Dad, I know. Mom sent me a letter before my birthday." I looked at Charlie watching his face. He went from having a blank look on his face to one he had a few days ago a look of utter sadness. With a sigh he moved aside and opened the door wider a silent gesture to the women for them to come in. I also stood aside taking a place next to Charlie at the door. Charlie motioned for them to follow him into the living room, before collapsing in his chair. I followed in just after. I pulled a chair in from the kitchen while the two women sat on the sofa.

We sat in silence for a while before the blue haired woman spoke. It seemed like she was the type to like talking while her friend was the opposite. "Well um how about some introductions." she said with a smile. "My name is Bulma Briefs and this is my friend Chi-Chi Son, your mother. Your father wasn't able to join us unfortunately, his name is Goku." I looked over at Chi-Chi to see her staring yet again. I had had enough of the staring. "Um why are you staring at me?" I asked. Chi-Chi jumped and blushed slightly at being having been caught. It wasn't like she was trying to be discrete about it. "I'm sorry. It's just you and your brother don't look anything a like any more. When you were born you both were always so hard to tell apart, aside from the obvious of course, you both looked so much alike." She said. "Wait I have a brother?" I asked. "Yes you do your twin brother Goten. But the reason why we are here was to find you again, it was the hardest thing I have ever had to go through in my life, having to send you away. I will explain eventually of course, you deserve the truth but for now just know that we did it to keep you safe. But we are also here so I can ask if you would like to come and visit for the summer, get to know your family and if you chose to continue to stay with us." She said with a small smile. "You mean live with you permanently?" I asked. "Yes but only if you want to, I understand you have a life here and a family that loves you here, I would never demand you come with us when you hardly know us." She said but I could see the hope in her eyes.

I sat there for a moment, I had known for months what my decision was but I still needed to think about it. I sat forward in my chair and placed my face in my hands. There was something that they wasn't telling me I could feel it, but that could wait for now. The real question was if I really wanted to stay here? Did I really want to continue to see the memories that held him in them, that could only disappear by leaving this town? I must have sat there in silence for some time before I sat up again to see Chi-Chi's nervous face. I looked at Charlie before saying, "Ok I'll go." I said. It was hard not to miss the smile on Chi-Chi's face and it was also not hard to see the sadness in Charlie's. Obviously Chi-Chi had seen this and with a sad smile she faced Charlie before looking over at her friend and then myself. "Bulma, could I speak with Charlie for a moment?" She asked but I also figured that she was also meaning for me to leave as well. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" I asked Bulma. With a quick acceptance I stood and made my way into the kitchen, it was the best privacy you could give someone in this house while not going either outside or upstairs. I quickly made my way over to the coffee maker and began to get the things needed for making a pot of coffee. Aside from the sounds from the coffee maker the kitchen was relatively silent. Bulma had taken a set at the table and I was leaning against the counter. "How long have you known her?" I asked out of the blue. This caught Bulma off guard as her head jerked just a little. She must have been deep in thought. "Well I have actually known your father for far longer than I have known your mother. Your father and I meet when I was just 16 years old. I was looking for some artifacts and in a way and adventure, and it was during that time I met your father. He actually helped me find the six missing pieces to the artifact I was looking for and along the way we eventually meet your mother. You could say it was love at first sight for your mother at least. Your father however was and sometimes still is rather dense. She said with a chuckle. "Your father is a fighter and that is what lead to them meeting. There was some trouble where she lived and we just happened to go through where she lived. That is how they met and the saw each other a few other times but after that they never saw each other again. Unfortunately for your father he had promised to marry your mother and years later the met up again. Your father was taking part in a martial arts tournament, and your mother just so happened to be there as well, not as a spectator but as a competitor. Of course he had forgotten all about it and when they eventually went up against each other he didn't recognize her, obviously because of how much time had passed by. She was able to make him remember her and what he promised. It wasn't long after the tournament that they got married." She finished the story with a chuckle. With the coffee done I grabbed two mugs and placed them on the table before grabbing the creamer and sugar and the coffee pot. After filling both cups they both set at making their coffee to how they liked it.

Silence filled the kitchen yet again and if you had asked me if I had been straining my ears for Charlie's voice I would be lying if I said no. "You coming with us means a lot to her." She said and it was Bella's turn to jerk out of her thoughts. "Having a fighter as your husband means he makes a lot of enemies and some of those enemies tend to go after the families and especially the children." She said a distant look on her face. "Your husband is a fighter also?" I asked. "Yes he is, you could say he was born to fight." She said with a laugh but didn't explain further. When your mother had your older brother it was many years before we figured out having fighters for husbands was dangerous. But now isn't the time to explain in detail that story." She said as she looked down at her mug. "By brother you mean my twin?" I asked I was a little confused. "Oh no silly me, your older brother Gohan." She said with a lite palm to forehead. "Is there any more siblings I need to know about?" I asked. "No there is just your twin and your older brother." She smiled as she drank from her mug.

"When are we leaving?" I asked I had been talking myself out of asking this but it eventually slipped out of my mouth. "Pretty soon actually we have a flight we have to catch. We was planning on tonight, if we had seen you or not." She stated as she leaned back in the chair. That was a lot sooner than I had imagined. "Oh I didn't expect it to be so soon." I said as I pulled my lower lip in between my teeth. Can we leave tomorrow? Just so I can say good bye to my friends?" I asked. "That will be fine. We have a place to stay for the night. We will be back tomorrow around lunch time if that is alright?" Bulma said. I had just told her that would be fine when Charlie walked into the kitchen with Chi-Chi right behind him. "I think it's time we left." Bulma said as she stood from her seat. Charlie walked them to the door while I started cooking supper. Charlie never came back into the kitchen leaving me to cook supper without being in the way. Supper was a quiet affair, both of us sat there in silence as we ate. Neither one of us wanted to say what we wanted to.

I really only had Jake to say goodbye to, and I hoped Billy would let me come by to say goodbye. "Hello?" Billy answered. "Hey Billy its Bella. I know you already told me that Jake is sick and that it wouldn't be good if I came by, but I was hoping you would change your mind." I said, praying that he would change his mind. "Bella I know you and Jake are good friends, but it wouldn't be a good idea for you to come over." "I know Billy but I wanted to say goodbye. I'm leaving tomorrow and I probably won't be back till the fall when school starts." I said. Maybe that will change his mind. "You're leaving?" was all he asked. "Yes I am. I will be leaving tomorrow with my mother." I said. "Renee's here?" He asked. What was with him and his questions? "No not Renee, Billy. I found out that I was adopted and I just met my birth mother today. She wants me to go with her for the summer. So I was hoping to get to say goodbye to Jake before I leave." I said. "Bella hold on for just a minute." He said. I could hear the sound of the phone being put down and then silence. I looked over at Charlie, he had walked straight back to his chair just stared at the wall. "Bella are you still there? Billy asked. "Yes Billy." I said. "Bella Jake's asleep. The doctor wants him to sleep as much as he can to, fight this bug he has so I would rather not wake him up." Oh ok I understand Billy. Would you tell him goodbye for me and that I will be back in time to start school in the fall?" I asked. "Of course Bella." We said our goodbyes and we hung up.

"You ok dad? I asked as I walked over to the sofa. He looked up and I could tell he was sad. "You know you don't have to call me that anymore. Not now that you know the truth." He said as he looked away to stare at the dark TV screen. "You're still my dad no matter what. Yes she is my birth mother but I, don't know her. At least not yet. Besides you and mom raised me you're all I have known, finding out I was adopted isn't going to change that." I said. He looked at me again and he seemed to feel better after I said that. "What time are you leaving?" He asked. "Not until tomorrow, Bulma said that they would be by tomorrow at noon." I said. I spent the rest of the day with Charlie, watching TV, taking a walk down memory lane which included old pictures and even a few videos, before it was time to head to bed. While Charlie was asleep I took the time to pack my things. Packing while Charlie was awake just felt wrong, he already knew I was leaving, packing while he was awake just seemed to rub it in. Chi-Chi hadn't mentioned what I should bring or how much so I decided to just pack the necessities that would last a week or so. It didn't take long before I was finished and in bed falling asleep and dreaming about what my birth place would be like.

**Please Read and Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well this chapter didn't really have much to change aside for some spelling errors and a few grammar mistakes. I tried to come up with ways to make this chapter longer but it turns out that this chapter just liked staying at a little over 2000 words. So any who here it the edited chapter 4!**

Chapter 4 Welcome Home

Bella woke up to the smell of something burning. Throwing the blankets off of her, she ran as fast as she could, tripping on the way out her bedroom door as she went. The smell was coming from the kitchen. Miraculously she made it down the stairs before tripping slightly. Finally making it into the kitchen she found the cause of the smell. There, standing at the kitchen stove with a spatula in hand, was Charlie and what looked like burnt pancakes. "Dad, what are you doing?" I asked wiping the sleep from my eyes as I did. "I thought I would make breakfast." He said. With a small giggle I walked to the sink washed my hands before taking over. "What would I do without you Bella?" He said with a chuckle. "You would bother Sue Clearwater or become a regular at the diner that's famous for its greasy food." I joked.

We continued like that as we ate our breakfast, joking and poking fun at each other until it was time for Charlie to leave for the station. I had just finished cleaning the dishes when he came down and hugged me. Charlie wasn't much of a hugger so I knew, just by the hug, just how much he was going to miss me. "You look after yourself kid, ok?" he asked. "Don't worry Charlie I will be careful, and I will be back don't worry." I said. He hugged me even harder before letting go. I followed him to the door and watched him pull out of the drive way in the cruiser. It would be a couple of months before I would see him again. With a sigh I turned around and headed back to my room. I set my bag down by my bedroom door and began to search for something to wear. If I was to say I wasn't nervous I would be lying. I wanted to make a good first impression but I also didn't want them to think that I was trying too hard to make them like me. In the end I decided on just a plain pair of dark blue boot cut jeans with a rip at the left knee and a light brown long sleeved shirt. I grabbed my denim jacket and a pair of tennis shoes to go with. I ran a brush through my hair a couple of times before I pulled it up in a high pony tail. For my makeup I stuck with black eyeliner, mascara and some chap stick on my lips. Once I was satisfied with my look, I turned on my ancient computer, while it was warming up I carried my bag down to the door. Glancing at the clock I had an hour before Chi-Chi and Bulma would get here to pick me up. Walking back up to my room I found that the computer was loaded and ready. Pulling up the internet browser I went to my email and started typing up an email for Renee. I knew it would be easier than trying to call her. Most likely she would be with Phil and her phone would be turned off. When I was finished I still had thirty minutes so I shut down the computer and with one last look at my room I went down stairs to wait.

I didn't have to wait long before there was a knock on the door. There stood Chi-Chi at the door and this time Bulma wasn't with her. "Are you ready?" she asked. I nodded my head before picking up my bag. With one last look at the house I shut the door, locking it behind me before following Chi-Chi to a really nice looking car. I wasn't sure what kind of car it was, but it was a silver BMW with tinted black windows. Chi-Chi got into the front and I got into the back pulling my bag with me. Once I shut the door I looked around what I saw was things that I knew wasn't part of a car. The steering wheel looked like what a pilot would have to fly a plane with, and there was buttons and gages everywhere on the dash board. The sound of the engine didn't even sound right. Sure I don't know much about cars but still I know what it should sound like. The engine made more of a humming sounds then what any normal engine would make. I went to ask when Bulma started the car and pulled out of the driveway. I have already made up my mind I will never ride with Bulma in a car ever again. She was like him only worse. She was flying well over the speed limit by a good thirty miles, and breaking many traffic laws at the same time.

Finally she pulled to a stop and I realized I had been gripping my seat so hard that my hands hurt. I looked around to see we were on an old side road in the middle of now where. Thankfully it wasn't the old road I used to park my truck on my way into the meadow he and I used to visit. I started to get a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Bulma turned around in her seat and looked at me. "You might want to strap in there little missy. Time travel is fun but it's the starting and stopping that's a kicker." She faced the front again and started pushing buttons and I saw the car start to change shape inside and out. The windows became clear, the floor of the car turned to metal and even the seats changed. I was looking around wide eyed at everything, thousands of questions where going through my head. Just as I was about to ask what was going on the car/plane started moving again. I looked out my window to see we were moving up. Quickly I put on my seat belt. We were rising quickly, I had just put my seat belt on when a voice spoke and it wasn't Bulma or Chi-Chi. "Entering time stream in 5 seconds…..4….3…..2…..1"

There was a big lurch and I found myself being thrown back into my seat. Bulma wasn't kidding when she said it was a kicker, she should have said it was rough! Things were finally starting to smooth out and I was starting to relax when the voice came back, "reaching designated time in 5 seconds. 4…3…2…..1…" the evil lurching was back and I was starting to feel sick. The ship continued to jerk and jump and just when I felt like my stomach couldn't take any more it stopped. I opened my eyes that I didn't realize I had closed, to see it was dark out and the glow from the buttons on the dashboard made Bulma look eerie. I looked back out my window to see it was pitch black outside, but in the distance you could see the glow of a city. "Where are we?" I asked. "Chi-Chi turned to face me and said," We are just outside of West City. That's where Bulma lives. We are heading towards Mount Paozu where we live." She said before turning around again. I looked out the window again, I had so many questions but I was tried, they would have to wait till morning. The flight was filled with silence and I could feel sleep pulling at me.

Mean While

Alice was looking through her clothes when she was pulled into a vision.

_Bella was leaving Forks, she had a bag in hand and was walking with a strange woman to a car parked at the curb._

Then she saw nothing. 'Why did my vision stop? That has never happened before. The only time my vision stops is if someone….dies." Alice ran to her cell phone and dialed Bella's house.

"Hello" "Chief swan? This is Alice Cullen is Bella there?" I asked. Please oh please let her be there. "No she's not Alice she just left for the summer to be with her mother." He said. 'Then who was that woman in my vision?" She thought. "Alice, I'm sorry to do this but I have to get going." He said. She quickly said good bye before hanging up. 'This doesn't feel right.' was the last thing she had before she was pulled into another vision. This one of Edward deciding to meet up with the family. Letting out a sigh Alice started to recite the Declaration of Independence in Spanish in her head to keep Edward from hearing what she had seen about Bella.

Back to Bella

I had fallen asleep and had just begun to dream when I felt someone shaking me. Opening my eyes I saw that my door was open and Chi-Chi was standing there next to me shacking me awake. "There she is. We're here." She said. I slid out of my chair forgetting about my bag. It was dark, but the lights from inside the dome shaped house gave off enough light to see. I turned to grab my bag only to find the door shut and my bag in Chi-Chi's hands as she was talking to Bulma quietly. I looked around, but it was too dark to see anything. The sky was covered in beautiful stars but there was no moon. Shrugging it off as just the standard new moon phase. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard my name. "Bye Bella!" yelled Bulma as she got into the ship once again. There was a gust of air as the car/ship rose up into the sky. "How about we get you settled in. I bet you're tired." Chi-Chi said as she walked towards the house.

Following Chi-Chi through the door I found myself in the kitchen. It held a large stove, a nice sink, a large fridge and many cabinets. In the center was a table meant for a family of four and there at the table sat a teenage boy with black spiky hair. He had his head lying on an open book, papers scattered all over the table. Chi-Chi catching my gaze she smiled at me before motioning for me to follower her. Passing the living room we walked up a set of stair. She led me down the short hall to a door on the right at the very end. This used to be Gohan's room before he moved out, but I redecorated it for you. I walked in to see a pretty normal room, a bed was pushed against the wall underneath the window, a desk off to the left of the room and a dresser on the right. It wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. It was all in all a very nice room. The walls were white and the floor was wood instead of carpet. "I was going to decorate the room for you but I figured it would be better for you to do that yourself." She said. "I love it thank you." I said. "Well I will let you get unpacked so you can get some sleep we can talk in the morning. And maybe introduce you to your brothers." She said with a smile. As she was turning to leave I said," Gohan and Gotten?" Chi-Chi stopped in the doorway at my question. Turning back to face me she Smiled and said I "The one you saw down stairs was your twin Goten and Gohan is your older brother. He has a wife and a daughter to so that makes you an Aunt." She said with a smile. With a click she shut the door and left me to my unpacking. At least she wasn't the type to hover and for that I was thankful. I could hear whispers of voices coming up the stairs but I ignored them, instead I focused on the task of unpacking. It didn't take long to unpack and for that I was glad. As I lay there in bed I couldn't help but wonder what the rest of my family was like, and if they were as nice as Chi-Chi seemed.

**Please Read and Review! I know you all are probably waiting for the newest chapter but I just cant make myself move forward with this mess yelling at me saying you idiot use freaking spell check. Hahaha**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n I don't own anything! ^.^ **

Chapter 5 Meeting the family part 1

I woke to the sound of birds chirping and the sun shining on my face. The first thing I did was look around my room. It wasn't my room in Forks and then I remembered, I wasn't in Forks anymore and from what I knew I wasn't even in the same time period. But since I didn't get any of my questions answered I had no idea what the year. I slowly sat up and looked out my window. If this was the future then all the ideas she had ever heard from people were wrong. It looked just like it did back home. I continued to look out my window and stared at the scenery. It really was beautiful, much better than the wet, green of Forks. With a sigh I decided to get up and look for the bathroom. I grabbed my toiletries and blindly grabbed a set of clothes before I walked out the door. I turned to walk down the hall when I walked into a wall. Of course with my luck I fell on my butt and my things fell with me. I looked up at said wall only to find it wasn't a wall but a person. The same person I had seen last night passed out on the kitchen table. My brother Goten. He put his arm up towards his head, his hand scratching his neck and a slight blush forming on his face. He laughed before talking but I couldn't understand what he was saying. It sounded like Japanese but I wasn't for sure. He continued to talk and laugh never once opening his eyes to see that I didn't understand a word he was saying. 'Maybe I should try talking to him, maybe that will get his attention,' I thought. "Um, sorry about that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I said as I stood up. Hearing me say something caused Goten to stop talking and look at me. I watched as his eyes widened and immediately his hand came up to smack himself in the forehead. He cleared his throat before he stared talking again, this time in English. "I'm sorry, mom didn't tell me that you don't know Japanese. I'm Goten and I know your Bella unless there's another girl staying with us that mom failed to mention to me." He said his smile growing. "I'm sorry about your welcome home I was supposed to be up and waiting for you guys to get back but I fell asleep studying as I'm sure you saw." "It's ok. I will just add that to the ever growing list of questions I should have asked yesterday." I said. "I bet you do have a lot of questions but mom wanted to take you to meet Gohan and his family today, but I'm sure I can help get her to sit down and do a little Q and A with you. And speaking of our mother she wanted me to get you for breakfast." "Um actually I was looking for the bathroom. I kind of passed out on my bed last night and I didn't ask where it was." I admitted. He laughed a little and said something so softly that I couldn't hear what he said before he answered. "It's right next door to your room. I will let you get to getting cleaned up. I would hurry if I was you, while mom makes a lot of food it doesn't last long." I watched as he walked away and down the stairs and once he was out of sight I walked into the bathroom. It was your normal bathroom, shower, toilet, and sink the usual stuff.

Once I was finished with my shower I quickly dressed and went back to my room. I looked over what I was wearing glad that I had grabbed something decent for meeting new people in. It was a pair of light blue low rise jeans and a Black fitted T-shirt. I ran a brush through my hair and added a little bit of eye liner and mascara before deeming my appearance good enough. I slowly left my room, I could feel the nerves starting to come to the surface with every step I took towards the stairs. I had maybe taken five steps from my room when I heard someone shout in pain followed by angry yells. I ran down stairs tripping slightly as I went. I ran into the kitchen and froze at what I saw. Chi Chi was yelling at a man sitting at the table, his mouth full of food as she clutched his head in pain. The man looked like Goten only this man's hair was defying gravity, spiking in different directions.

"Um, what's going on?" I asked. When really I was thinking, 'WHAT THE HELL?' Chi Chi spun around and that's when I saw it. There in her hand was a frying pan. Why in the hell was she holding a frying pan? 'who was this guy?" I thought. "Oh Bella there you are. Have you seen Goten?" Chi Chi asked. I was about to answer when Goten pocked his head in from the living room. He was looking at his mother but his eyes were focused on the frying pan as if it could be thrown at him any second. He watched for a minute before he deemed it safe to enter the kitchen and stood beside me. He leaned over to my ear and said, "This happens a lot. Mom has a temper sometimes and her weapon of choice has always been that cast iron frying pan. Don't worry though the only person who hasn't learned to not get her that mad is dad" Dad? I thought. That man was my dad? I stared at the man for a moment before looking at Goten and I could see the resemblance. If Goten had this guys hair they could have been twins.

I went to look at my birth father again but all I saw was a blur of orange before I was being pulled into a hug that squashed the air out of my lungs. He was talking so fast I couldn't tell if he was speaking English of Japanese. I heard Chi Chi yell something before I found myself in a more comfortable hug and I was able to understand him better. "Oh Bella, my little girl! I missed you! Look at you! I remember the day you were born you were so tiny! (in my story he was alive when she and Goten were born) You were able to keep your brother in his place even as a newborn!" He let me go and was looking at me with the biggest smile that reminded me of Jacob. "Bella this is our dad. Goku." Goten said. Chi Chi walked over to us and thankfully the frying pan was missing from her hand. "Good morning Bella. I'm sorry you had to see that but unfortunately your father just can't control himself when it comes to food and sadly you brother has inherited the same trait. They both eat as if it's going to be their last meal. Well now that everyone's here let's eat." She said.

She hadn't been joking when she said that both Goku and Goten ate as if it was their last meal. I was lucky Goten didn't reach over and take anything from my plate, although I had a suspicion that he did at one point. Breakfast was quiet but the second all the food was gone all I could do was stare again. I was doing that a lot lately. Goku sat back in his chair patting his belly with a smile on his face. Chi Chi got up and started to pick up the dishes so I volunteered to help. It took a couple of trips before we got all of the dishes loaded onto the counter and Chi Chi started to wash. I grabbed a towel that was laying on the counter and started to dry them as she finished. We both worked in comfortable silence until we were almost done." I know you must have a lot of questions and that last night I didn't give you much of a chance to ask them. Your father and Goten are going out to train in a few minutes and while they are gone you can ask all the questions that you want." She said. I nodded my head in agreement before we both went back to finishing the dishes. You go on into the living room and I will make us some tea. "ok" I said.

The living room was simple a cozy couch and chair both facing a TV set. There were family pictures on the coffee table and some hung on the walls. I walked to the ones on the wall and I saw pictures of Goku and Chi Chi dressed up for their wedding. I saw pictures of Goku fighting some green man. Then pictures of a little boy that had hair that was more tame than Goku's and Goten's. But what I found was odd was behind the boy was what looked like a brown tail. I looked at other pictures and there was the same tail. Then the next picture the tail was missing. It couldn't be a coincidence that a tail would be behind the boy in every picture. Walking over to the couch I sat down thinking of more questions I wanted to ask. I looked at the coffee table to see what looked like more recent pictures. I saw a picture of two babies both wrapped in blankets of different colors being held in Chi Chi's arms. Another showed the two laying on a blanket on the floor and.. I had to pick up the picture and look closer there coming from the babies bottoms were tails. Brown tails just like in the other pictures. I sat the picture back down and looked at the others to see the same thing.

"Ok here we are. Sorry it took so long." Chi Chi said as she sat the try down on the end of the coffee table and started to pour two cups of tea. She fixed up both cups of tea with sugar, before handing me my cup. I accepted it with a smile. "Ok I can see the questions flying through you head. Go ahead and ask Bella." She said. "What's with the tails?" I asked. I grimaced when I heard what I said. " I mean why do the kids in these pictures have tails?" I asked again this time sounds much clearer as to what I was talking about. Chi Chi let out a sigh before speaking. "I think it would be best if I tell you the full story and hopefully answer your questions a lot faster."

"I first met your father when we were little kids. He was the most honest and loving boys I had ever met. Not to mention brave. He was traveling with Bulma at the time looking for mystical balls called the Dragon Balls that when they were brought together the dragon would grant you any wish. But what I couldn't understand was your father had a tail. I had asked him why he had one and he just said that he had always had it. Years passed and we grew up and we met again at a martial arts tournament. I entered for the soul purpose of getting your father to remember a promise that he made to me as kids. But of course he had forgotten, we got married that day. I love your father very much and the fact that he had had a tail never bothered me. But when we met again his tail was gone. It was a few years later that we had our first child, your older brother Gohan and he to was born with a brown tail. I had Bulma try to look into why he was born with a tail since she is a scientist. But she wasn't able to find an explanation either. About five years after we got married we found our answer. A man from space landed here with the soul purpose of finding Goku. He was the one who told Goku was he really was. Goku was a saiyan, he was sent to earth to purge it of its current inhabitants but when he was little he had taken a blow to his head making him lose his memory about his mission and with the help of his grandpa Gohan his personality was changed as well. The man's name was Raditz and he was your fathers older brother. The tails are a saiyan trait and everyone is born with one. As long as a saiyan has their tail they can transform into a giant ape. But when they transform they destroy everything almost forgetting who they are. The only way they would transform would be if they were to look at a full moon." I sat there in silence just trying to wrap my head around what I had learned. I took a sip of my tea before asking. "So I'm half saiyan?" I stared into my tea as she answered. "Yes you and your brothers are half sayians." I figured she would continue to talk but it seemed she was waiting for me to ask the questions now. "So my fathers from another planet and I have a uncle and other family member that live on another planet?" I asked this time looking at Chi Chi. Her face saddened a bit at that question. "You did years ago. There was a alien by the name of Freeza that was ruling the universe and had created and alliance with saiyans but it was a fake alliance. He eventually destroyed the whole planet. Your fathers family was killed in the planets destruction save for Raditz who was off the planet on a purging mission. There are only two full blooded saiyans left and they live here on earth. Your father and Vegeta, Bulmas husband the prince of the saiyans." I sat there in silence. My grandparents and uncle were dead. I didn't even know them and hearing this saddened me. "What was the name of the planet?" I asked. "It was called Vegeta. The royal family named all the males Vegeta. I can't tell you much about saiyans and your father can't tell you much better than I can. The only person who may tell you about them will be Vegeta."

Chi Chi looked at a clock on the wall before standing. It's almost time to head over to Gohans, let's go get your father and brother. We can talk on the way. I stood up and followed her to the door, I slid on my shoes from last night and followed her out the door. Chi chi led the way towards the woods not far from the house and began to head down a well-worn path. As we walked a question pushed its way to the front of my mind. "Why do I look different? Goten looks like Go.. Dad but I have brown hair and eyes and I know for sure I don't have a tail." Chi chi stopped and looked at me sad. Why did she look sad that is twice now that I have asked a question that made her sad. "It's a spell. A fortune teller that we know had a vision of you and what she saw couldn't be altered. She saw you being kidnapped by evil wizard and controlling you to fight and kill your friends and family. She proposed we send you away far away. Bulma came up with the idea of sending you into the past. It took a while but she was able to make a time machine and once it was ready Baba cast her spell. She turned your hair and eyes brown and gave you a more American looking appearance she even turned your natural tan skin that you get from your father to your pale color now. Bulma and I left after that, it took a while before I found a family that I felt comfortable with. Renee and Charlie were nice people and while I didn't know them I had a hunch that they would care and love you as if you were their own." Chi Chi turned and started to walk again but continued to talk. " A few years later Baba was correct with her vision. The wizard didn't try to take Goten but he did make his appearance and I was glad you were not here to go through what we did. I had wished that I had sent Goten with you but your brother was a key to ending what that evil wizard had set into motion. I didn't want to give you away Bella you have to believe me. You will understand while you are here that your brothers and father have had parts in their lives where they made enemies and it made things extremely dangerous."

We hadn't stopped walking for long when a loud crash caught my attention. On the other side of the clearing a large cloud of dust was covering where I had heard the crash. I watched carefully before I saw a figure pulling their selves out of a crater! I looked closer to see Goten pulling himself to his feet. If it was even possible my eyes grew wider when he flew up into the sky towards another figure. I couldn't tell who it was and when Goten reached the other figure they started to move extremely fast. I looked at Chi Chi only to see her walking towards a wooden bench under a large tree. I walked over to her and sat down. My eyes still wide as I watched in the distance before a figure was sent flying towards the ground and hit a tree shattering it in the process. I looked at Chi Chi and she seemed to understand my silent question. "They are training Saiyans are a warrior race and with the way things work in their lives they have to stay in shape just in case. This is just a friendly spar, you should see your father when he spars with piccolo or Vegeta." I looked back up into the sky only to see that they were both gone. I looked all over the sky when. "They are moving to fast for your eyes to see." Said a deep voice from behind me. I jumped to my feet my heart raceing a mile a minute only to see the very green man from the picture back in the house. He was extremely tall and very green, you could see pink muscles lining the green arms. He wore a black gi with a blue sash wrapped around his waist. His shoes looked like a brown leather. On his shoulders sat a white cape the had pointed shoulder. He wore a white turban that sat above his pointed ears. He was looking up into the sky his eyes moving watching something move that I couldn't. His face was blank of any emotion and his eyes gave you the impression of someone who was very serious

Chi Chi introduced him to me as Piccolo an old friend of Gokus. The three of us remained in silence unitl Chi Chi stood up and walked a few feet away before yelling. "GOKU! GOTEN! GET DOWN HERE WE HAVE TO LEAVE FOR GOHANS!" Out of the corner of my eye I could see that piccolo had an annoyed expression on his face from the yelling. I looked back over at Chi Chi to see Goku and Goten touching down in front of her. The three walked back over to us when Goku and Goten froze and looked in different directions. They remained still for a moment before walking again. "Uh Chi I don't think we need to go anywhere. The others are on their way here right now." He said. What did he mean by the others and how did he know? "Um I'm a little confused here." I said looking at my brother and fathers faces. Goten answed, " We can sense people and what they are doing. It seems like all our friends are heading for this spot right now. We had sensed Piccolo but it isn't odd for him to pop by but when the others just decide to head this way all at once its enough to get us worried." "Yamcha is closet, he should be here soon." Said Goku. Chi Chi sighed and sat down looking disappointed. "Just great we were supposed to have a little family reunion and getting Bella slowly used to this life and now she has to be thrown right into it." I sat down next to her and grabbed her had. She tightened her grip a little on my hand as a way of saying thanks. She smiled at me before turning her attention to the sky. I followed suit only to see a man wearing a orange gi like Gokus with a odd symbol over his heart. He had short black hair but on his left cheek he has a X scar and another scar over his right eye. He walked over and started to talk to Goku a serious expression on his face.

It wasn't long before others appeared and each had the same serious expression on their faces when they talked to Goku. None had looked over at Chi Chi and I almost as if we were invisible. I turned to face Chi Chi and asked," What's going on?" She looked up me as if to answer when she stopped and looked at something behind be. I turned to see an old woman sitting on top of a floating glass ball. She wore all black with a pointed hat, a witches hat and her hair was PINK! She looked at me before facing everyone else. "Now that your all here we can get down to business. There is a change in the air something big is about to happened but what it is I can't find out something is blocking my visions. But it is a coincidence only that this happens when Gokus daughter returns home. Now you are all here because I called you here. Bella is going to need teachers and training partners. Her training should start now." Said the old woman. "I'm not going to be told what to do by some old hag. Let alone train Kakarots brat, that is his job. It's pointless for us to be here when he himself and his brats can train her." Barked out a voice behind the others. I leaned to the right trying to see who spoke but wasn't able to see past Goku.

**Sorry! I have to stop it here part two will be up shortly.**


	6. Chapter 5 part two

**A/N I don't own anything!**

Here's the second part of Chapter 5

I watched the group in front of me in silence. I let out a sigh, I knew what they were thinking. Aside from my blood family no one knew who I was. In fact no one here knew anything about me. I didn't belong here, maybe at one time I did but after living in the past for so long it didn't look like I would be able to have a life here. I turned to the old woman and looked at her for a moment. Her face was blank of emotion as she looked at the group. Then she was looking at me. "Do you have something to say?" she asked. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. "It isn't right to tell them they have to train me. They don't know me and from what that guy said they don't want to. So it might probably be best if I just went home." I stood and was going to head back to the house when a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned to see the old woman had grabbed me with surprising strength. "You're the one that is blocking my visions. How are you able to do so?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "How should I know? My ex-boyfriend could read minds but wasn't able to read mine for some reason, and his family wasn't able to answer that question either." I replied. The woman was silent for a moment before a short man with black hair spoke.

The old woman looked at me with a thoughtful expression before a wicked gleam appeared in her eyes. She started to whisper to herself and I felt my body start to grow warm. I tried to pull my arm from her grip but she was a lot stronger then she looked. The warmth was growing warmer and slowly becoming to hot to handle. I started to feel a crawling feeling under my skin starting from where she was holding my wrist. I wasn't sure when she had let me go but the crawling was getting worse it was spreading down my arms and into my legs. As it was working up my neck I began to feel numb my body tingling as if the circulation had been cut off. My legs crumpled beneath me unable to hold its weight and then a searing pain exploded from my tail bone. The pain radiated up my spine and down my legs and all I could do was lay there and then darkness.

It all felt like a dream but I was proved wrong when I tried to move. My muscles screamed in protest as I tried to move out of my curled up position on what felt like a bed. I sat up in bed faster then I should have causing me more pain. It hadn't been a dream, that old woman did something to me. I looked around but all I saw was darkness. I went to get out of bed when there was a knock on the door. "Come in" I said. The door slowly opened to reveal Chi Chi. In her hands was a glass of water. "Oh good your awake. How are you feeling honey." She asked. "I feel like I was hit by a truck." I answered. I moved and groaned again as my muscles still didn't want to loosen up. Chi Chi walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge. She handed me the glass of water and as I was going to drink it she stopped me before handing me two pills. "What are these?" I asked. "They are pain killers, no doubt that you need them by that groan I just heard." I looked at them one more time before I popped them into my mouth and took a drink of the water. The second the water hit my throat I couldn't stop drinking I was so thirsty I hadn't even noticed how thirsty I was when I woke up. Once all the water was gone I was feeling a little better but I knew that the medicine hadn't kicked in yet. I handed her the glass back and asked, "what happened?" "Baba reversed the spell on you. She didn't warn us or you that it would cause you such pain." She said. Her grip on the glass painfully tight and I could have sworn that i heard the glass crack. There was another knock on the door and in walked Bulma with a bag in hand. "Hey Chi how is.. Oh your awake! That's faster than what Baba was saying. Must be the saiyan in you. " She sat her bag on top of my dresser before walking over to me. "Now I'm just going to do a quick check up on you. If anything hurts of feels funny tell me and we will run some tests." She said. She turned and opened her bag and started to sift things around looking for something. "I hurt everywhere." I said "Every muscle is sore and it hurts to even think of moving." Bulma turned around with a stethoscope in her hands and a small black bag in her hand and said. "That should be normal. I mean your body just went from that of a growth spurt. You just went from regular human teenage girl to teenage saiyan girl. Your body was changed way beyond your appearance. Now lets take a listen shall we?" She put the stethoscope against my heart listening to my heart beat before moving to listen to my lungs. After many deep breaths I was light headed and she finally pulled away. "Well everything sounds fine. I'm just going to draw some blood and run some tests back at my lab." 'GREAT!'I thought. I just knew this was going to end badly. I barely felt the sting as the needle entered my arm and that is when I noticed that the smell wasn't as strong, if anything the smell had lessened. "The smell isn't as strong." I thought to myself. "What do you mean Bella?" asked Bulma as she grabbed another vial. I froze did I say that out loud. "What do you mean Bella?" This time it was Chi Chi that spoke. I let out a sigh and answered. "For as long as I can remember I could always smell blood and it always smelled so strongly that it would make me pass out. I don't know why. But right now I can still smell it but it isn't as strong."

Throughout the rest of the exam Bulma and Chi Chi remained silent. Just as Bulma was walking out the door she stopped and turned to look at us. "It could be Bella that the reason you could smell blood even when your saiyan side was suppressed your senses were still high even as a human. If it gets worse let me know and we will look deeper into it. I would recommend you get up and walk some of the stiffness out and get used to your tail." She said with a wave as she left. I looked down at the brown appendage; this was going to be hard to get used to. I still couldn't believe that I had a tail. With Chi Chi's help I was able to get up and slowly I walked to my dresser to change into my pajamas. Chi Chi stepped out of the room so I could have some privacy as I changed. It took a bit to pull my shirt off but as I moved the easier it got to move. I pulled on a black spaghetti strap tank top that fitted snuggly against my skin. Next it was time to take off my jeans. Slowly I pushed down my jeans, my legs screaming as their muscles stretched. When I had finally pulled them off I grabbed my matching pajama pants and pulled them on. Just like my arms they slowly loosened up but then I ran into another problem, my tail. This was definitely going to be a problem. I tried to position my pants this way and that but I eventually had to run my tail down one of my pant legs. Great that means I can't sit down without crushing it. I walked to the door to see Chi Chi and Goku standing down the hall a little ways. Hearing the door open both looked up at me. I blushed when Chi Chi asked if I was doing ok. "Yes I'm starting to loosen up but." I broke off. How do you tell someone that you hardly know that you don't know what you do about your tail? "Hey Bella, what did you do with your tail?" asked Goku. Chi Chi smacked him a crossed the back of his head. "Hey! What did I do? I was only asking her a question Chi." He said a look of confusion and hurt crossed his face. "Never mind Goku it doesn't matter. Don't worry Bella. I will alter your clothes to let your tail free if you want." Said Chi Chi.

I sat there on my bed my blankets pulled over me as Chi Chi pulled out a seam ripper from her pocket. I gave her an odd look and she just gave me a smile as she set to work on my pants. "When you have a husband and sons who are born with tails and if they lose their tails it could just reappear one day so I stay prepared. Never know when you need to rip a couple of seams in a pair of pants to let a tail through. It took no more than a few minutes before Chi Chi was handing me my pajama pants back. I took them and while she was turned around I slid them on part of the way before guiding my tail through the hole and pulling them on the rest of the way. I really needed to learn how to control this thing it was all over the place. Chi Chi turned around and saw I was having trouble keeping my tail still. She let out a chuckle before saying, "Don't worry you will get a hang of it eventually it's just like learning how to walk or ride a bike you just have to learn how. It won't take long; your tail is like another part of you another arm you could say." We left my room and walked down the stair. I realized on the way down the stairs that I didn't trip any the whole was down. When we entered the kitchen I noticed that there were still a few people that I didn't know here. Sitting at the kitchen table was Goku, Goten, Bulma and a man I didn't know but he looked familiar. Standing back against one of the kitchen counters was a man that had hair that looked like a black flame the way it stood up. He wore a pair of black cargos and a black wife beater. Just like everyone I had seen so far he wore a pair of boots that had a point at the toe. I was shaken out of my thought when the door opened to show a woman with long black hair pulled back into a braid. She walked in and took the seat of the man sitting between Goku and Goten. The same man was wearing a suit and tie as if he was just coming home from a day in the office. I continued to look around at the new faces when Goku notices Chi Chi and I. "Oh there you guys are I was starting to wonder what was taking so long." He said. "Well now that everyone's here oh wait Bulma where did Bra and Trunks go?" Chi Chi asked. Bulma looked up from something she was tinkering with. "Oh Trunks took her home. Bra was planning on a trip to the mall tomorrow so she wanted to go home and sleep. Oh actually I can have you wait for Bella if she wants to get some new clothes those that she has won't fit her as well." She suggested. I thought about it and now that she mentioned it my clothes did feel a bit snug when the pants in particular should be loose. I looked over at Bulma before agreeing. "Great I have a feeling that she is going to want to drag Pan with her tomorrow anyway so I will have her pick you up tomorrow. Be warned though she, like myself at her age, loves to shop and will buy anything she sees." Great I thought, another Alice.

"So, time for introductions." Said Goku. "Bella this is your older brother Gohan and his wife Videl. You will meet Pan tomorrow she is their daughter and your niece." Videl came over and pulled me into a hug. "It's nice to finally meet you Bella. Gohan told me about you when we first started dateing. I know pan is going to love you, I saw your face at the mention of shopping. Don't worry, Pan hates shopping with a passion. She just goes to get Bra to stop pestering her." She said. Gohan stood right behind her. He to pulled me into a hug this one was a hug you would give to a loved one that had been gone for many years. "It's good to see you Bella. God you have grown. I know Goten is going to fight guys off you but he gets so easily distracted with food I just know I'm going to have to be the over protective big brother for the both of us." He said. "Hey I heared that Gohan!" shouted Goten. Gohan moved back with a smile and stood behind Videl who had taken her seat back at the table. "You already know Bulma of course. Her full name is Bulma Briefs. No doubt you will learn more about her and her side of her family when you are over at Capsule Corp. Bra is her daughter she is a year older than pan so that makes her 13 and she had a older brother Trunks who is a year older than you so that makes him 19." Chi Chi said. Bulma stood up and walked up to the man with the flame like hair. "This is my husband Vegeta." Bulma said. Vegeta who had been leaning against the wall with his eyes closed looked up at me. His eyes were black and had a calculating look in the as if he was sizing me up. He just nodded his head before looking out the window. "Woman it's time to leave. That old hag interrupted my training and I would like to get back to it." Vegeta all but barked. That was the voice who had spoken before I blacked out. He was the one who was against training me. He pushed off from the wall and walked out the door. Bulma looked after him for a minute before looking over at Chi Chi. "Well I will talk to you later Chi Chi and I will see you tomorrow Bella." With a good bye to everyone else she left. "We need to be going to I have a class to teach early in the morning." Said Gohan. He walked over and gave Chi Chi a quick kiss on the cheek and gave me yet another hug before waving good bye and walking out the door Videl right behind him. I walked over to one of the empty chairs and went to sit down only to jump to my feet grabbing my tail in pain. This this is going to me a pain. "Don't worry you will learn to control it." Said Goku. As I went to sit down I kept a hold of my tail so I wouldn't sit on it. Once I was seated I let it go. I ran my hands over my face, my mind was reeling with all that had happened. I looked up when I felt a hand lay on my shoulder. I followed the arm to its owner to see Goku smiling at me. Just looking at him with that smile made me smile back and I could feel my worries and questions melting away.

We continued to sit there at the table I mostly sat and listened as Chi Chi, Goku and Goten shared stories and filled me in on things in this time. But I knew that they would eventually ask me about my life in Forks. In fact it was much sooner then I had hoped. We had just calmed down after hearing about Gohan and dressing up and the Great Saiyan man when my stomach rumbled and very loudly at that. Chi Chi got up and instantly produced a plate full of sandwiches. That pile was huge! How on earth were we supposed to eat all that. I wondered, then I had a flashback to breakfast that morning it wouldn't matter, what did matter was grabbing a sandwich or two before they were all gone. I reached out to grab a sandwich when a hand grabbed my right wrist. I look over at Goten to see his face full of concern and questions. He ran a finger over my bite mark and felt the skin further up my arm before running it over the mark again. I hadn't even bothered to look at myself since I woke up let alone my wrist. My skin was darker than what it used to be making the bite mark stand out even more. I pulled my arm from his grip and felt my mark it still felt cold. "What happened Bella? Why does it feel ice cold but the rest of your arm is warm?" Goten asked. "It happened last year I was attacked and I don't remember much but all I know is the guy bit me." I said hopeing they would believe me. The looks on both Goku and Gotens faces proved other wise. "Bella saiyans have heightened senses and we can tell when we are being lied to. Bella tells us please. What really happened?" Goku asked. I looked down at my lap, my hands were wringing each other. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I all but whispered. "Bella honey, we have seen Aliens and seen a dragon that can grant any wish. Even your father has died and seen the other side. Believe me when I say we have very open minds." Chi Chi said.

I looked at their faces, my heart was racing. "It's a bite from a vampire." I said. I didn't once look up, I didn't want to see their faces. I could just picture their faces shock or even skepticism. "There are vampires in your time?" I looked up at Chi Chi. Her face was serious. "Yes there are. I'm not sure how many but before summer started there was seven that lived in Forks. I went to school with five of them." I said. This time looking at them as I answered. Chi Chi's face went to worry. I guess the believe me. "You went to school with vampires? Do people in your time now understand how dangerous they are?" Chi Chi was starting to get upset. "You believe me?" I asked. "Of course we do. Vampires have been extinct for many years. But the horrible stories never left." She said. 'What would she say if she knew I had dated one.' But just as I thought that she said. "Please tell me that you didn't date one of them Bella." I couldn't lie. They would know if I did. I chose to remain silent. "Bella! Why would you date a vampire? They are dangerous as I am sure you found out. What if you had turned into one? What if." She broke off. I knew what she was going to ask. What if I had died? I sat there in silence debating on what to say. I could feel anger starting to boil the longer I sat there thinking and before I could stop myself I was talking. "Why should it matter? Yes I did date one, and no he wasn't the one who bit me. He and his family were vegetarians they only feed on animals. His father saved my life he sucked the venom out before it could start to turn me. If you had wanted me to not be around vampires then maybe you shouldn't have sent me away?" My hands clapped over my mouth my eyes wide. 'I can't believe I just said that. I could see the hurt cross Chi Chis face as she stood up tears forming in her eyes. She said something softly in Japanese before leaving the kitchen I could hear her walking up the stairs and shutting a door behind her. I buried my face in my hands I couldn't believe I just said that. I have never said anything mean like that before. Furthermore I had just hurt my mother. I knew why she had sent me to the past but yet I still threw it back into her face. I hadn't even realized I had been crying until I felt arms wrapping around me. I looked up and could barely see Goten past the blur from my tears. "She knows you didn't mean that Bella. She spent years beating herself up over sending you away. Don't worry dads talking to her everything will be better by morning." "I shouldn't have said that. I don't know what came over me. I'm never like that I'm never mean." I said I was crying freely into my brothers shoulder. "It's a saiyan thing, even though we are half human to saiyans anger easily when it comes to touchy subjects that they don't want to talk about. Let's get you to bed you're going to have a long day tomorrow and your going to need all the energy you can get to survive Bra and her shopping. Don't worry mom will be ok by morning." He said as he helped me up. Walking down the stairs hadn't been to hard but walking up them was torture. I was glad that Goten was helping me otherwise I wouldn't be able to get up the stairs. Finally after each painfull step I had reached the top and then my goal. My bed I was thankful that I had already change it just meant I didn't have to change. I walked slowly to my bed before collapsing on it and no sooner had I gotten comfortable I was in a deep sleep.

**Read and Review please! ^.^ I'm starting to get addicted to reviews!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry it has been so long since i last updated. Since spring has started here work has been very busy and my free time is almost 0. Enjoy!**

**A/N Here's Chapter six.**

The next morning I woke to the sun in my face again. It was a strange thing when you're used to waking up to rain and gloom. I stretched and I found I wasn't as stiff as I had been last night. I got up and went to get my things for my shower. I didn't know what time it was and I wasn't sure when Bra would be by to pick me up. I looked through my clothes looking for something to wear. I just went to reach for a pair of jeans when I remembered my tail. I looked over my shoulder to see it swaying behind me. It was long, about as long as my whole arm and brown. I reached out to touch it and I could feel my hand running along the fur. I quickly turned back to my task at hand. I grabbed a light blue t-shirt and then the search began for something to wear that would be comfortable with my tail. I was just about to give up and wear the loosest pair of pants I had when I saw it. A denim skirt. How it got in my bag I don't know but I was thankful. True I don't like skirts but when you have a tail that makes wearing normal pants difficult then you take what you can get. Grabbing some clean underwear I grabbed my toiletries and made my way to the bathroom.

After I got out of the shower I pulled on my clothes. I was just about to open the door when I stopped. What did I look like? I knew my skin was darker but what else had changed about me. I took a deep breath and prepared myself. Slowly I turned to the mirror above the sink and froze. I still looked the same except for a few things. My hair was black and I don't mean a dark brown it was black as night and so were my eyes. They looked like glittering pearls of obsidian. My skin was tanned and my eyes had a more of an almond shape to them. I had filled out more too. The weight I had lost during my depression was back and any baby fat left was replaced with muscle. No wonder my clothes didn't feel right. It looked like I had grown a couple more inches. I would admit that I did look really good. One thing that I was not pleased with was my hair. While it was straight with a slight wave in it, it had grown to and where my hair had been towards the middle of my back it was now past my waist. That was going to have to go. I loved my long hair but that was too long.

This time when I walked into the kitchen there was no yelling and Chi Chi didn't have a frying pan in her hand. In fact the only one in the kitchen was Chi Chi I could feel the guilt from last night rising back to full strength. I needed to apologize. "Ch…Mom?" I said. It felt right to call her my mom whereas when I would call Renee mom it felt wrong. She spun around and looked at me her hand soapy from washing dishes. "Oh Bella you scared me. I didn't even hear you walk down the stairs. I saved you some breakfast your brother and you dad left to go training already." She said. I looked at the plate of food sitting on the table. I took a seat and was about to start eating when I stopped. Now was the best time to apologize. "Mom I'm sorry about what I said last night. I don't know why I said it but I didn't mean it." Chi Chi spun around and looked at me. "It's ok Bella. You had a lot thrown at you last night and it was only normal." She said with a small smile. "Now eat your breakfast Bulma called while you was asleep and said the Bra was on her way already. She is probably going to get Pan first so you have a little more time." She turned back to the sink and back to the dishes.

I had just finished eating when I heard someone yelling outside. I looked out the window to see a girl with short blue hair jumping out of a plane and yelling towards the house. "That's Bra. You had better get going otherwise she will come in here and drag you out. She had done it before with Pan." I nodded slowly before walking towards the door. I said a quick goodbye as I slid on my shoes and walked out the door. Bra ran up to me and grabbed my arm. We both climbed into the plane and strapped ourselves in. "Ok now for the introductions." She said. "I'm Bra Briefs and this is Pan Son."

The flight to the mall was long and the three of us had lots of time to get to know each other. Pan and I seemed to get along really well. She hated shopping and love to fight whereas Bra hated fighting but she loved shopping. Both girls though were close friends. I looked out my window listening to Bra and Pan arguing. Bra was trying to talk Pan into buy a dress for some party Bulma was throwing. The city we were over was huge. I felt the plane start to slow down before the skyscrapers began to get closer. I started to panic what was going on? I looked over at Pan and Bra and they were as calm as can be. Gently the plane landed and we eat got out of the plane. I looked around to see people all over, and cars flying past and other small planes landing and rising. I stood there next to Pan as Bra hit a small button on the side of the plane. I watched in surprise as the plane disappeared in a poof and there in its place was a capsule. "How did you do that?" I asked. Bra looked at me as she bent over to pick up the capsule. "It's what my family is known for among other gadgets. It is in a lot of the cars, bikes and planes. A push of a button and the object is shrunk down and contained in a capsule. They can hold anything from any kind of form of transportation to just holding your shopping bags. Now come on we have a lot of stores to visit!" She turned grabbed mine and Pans arms and dragged the both of us towards the mall doors.

I mall was just like the malls I had been to with some differences but nothing amazing. We stood in the center of the mall looking at all the stores. Bra spun around and looked at us. Ok Pan needs a dress and so do you Bella. But you also need some new clothes to so we will save the dresses to last. First off…we need to get you some new underwear." With that she grabbed us again and pulled us in the direction of the nearest store.

Shopping for underwear with Bra was the most embarrassing and hardest thing I had ever done. She tried talking me into thongs and different kinds of panties that I just wasn't in to. She finally relented after seeing uncomfortable I was. She ended up letting me find things that were more my style. I had just decided on what I was going to buy when I stopped and realized something. I didn't have any money with me. I let out a sigh and started to put them back. "Bella come one what are you doing? The other stores are calling out names!" I looked at her for a second before I started to put things back where they were. When I was done I found Bra standing behind me and in her arms were the bras and panties I had just put back. "Why are you putting these back Bella?" she asked. I could feel my face getting warm as I looked away. Softly I said, "I don't have any money to pay for them Bra. It was a bad Idea for me to come with you." "Oh is that why? I do this all the time with Pan. Don't worry about, it just promise me you will wear them and you won't have to pay me back." I looked at her with wide eyes. Was she seriously saying she was going to buy my clothes for me? She smiled before walking to the counter and paying the woman at the counter.

The next stop was a lot easier. While Bra still tried to get me to buy things that she was picking out I actually found some clothes that I like. I ended up with a couple of shorts and skirts, jeans, pajamas, t shirts, tank tops and much more. I was happy with what I got but when we went to pay it looked like my pile of clothes looked bigger than it should have been. I had just went to go through them when my arm was grabbed again and pulled out of the store. I watched as Bra walked up to the counter and paid. I looked over my shoulder to see it was Pan pulling me this time. She finally stopped and we hid behind a dressing room. I looked at Pan as if she was crazy. "Sorry Bella but I needed to get out of there. I hate shopping with Bra. She's my best friend and I love her but when she is shopping it's like she's on a sugar high." She said. Not once looking at me and she peered around the corner. While see was looking out for Bra I looked around at the store we were claiming sanctuary in. The store had sports gear, shorts, shirts, shoes, and much more. "Oh no I think she knows we are here. Quick hid in a …. Hey Bra we were just looking at some training Gi's for Bella since she is going to be trained in a few days." Pan said quickly. Bra had her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. She continued to scowl at Pan before going to sit down on one of the chairs outside the dressing room. Pan smiled before walking to a rack with different size Gi's. I went to sit next to Bra when Pan held a dark blue and black Gi in my face. "Try this one on Bella I think it will be the right size. If that one fits I will grab a few more and then a few other things for you." She said. While she didn't have the shoppers eye glint I could tell this was her element. I let out a sigh and grabbed the Gi and went to try it on. It was fairly simple to put on. The pants where black with a blue waist band, and while they were baggy they fit perfectly and were surprisingly comfortable. I pulled on the black undershirt followed by the dark blue over shirt. Unlike the pants that were baggy the top was fitted snuggle against my skin. A pair of boots like, Vegeta and Goku wore were tossed under the door also black and blue. I slid them on and was surprised to find they were extremely comfortable. I looked at myself in the mirror and was surprise with what I saw. My face was blank but with the Gi it looked like I was a fighter analyzing her enemy. I opened the door to see their reactions. Bra's eyes widened and Pan smirked. She handed me two blue wrist bands that I slid on and that was when I noticed that the clothes were heavy. They weren't so heavy that I couldn't move but I could tell that my clothes were heavy. I moved my arms up and down as I looked at them. "The clothes are weighted. They help fighters get stronger not just during training but throughout the day. Grandpas whole Gi is weighted except for his pants and they are a lot heavier than yours are." She said. I went to go back into the dressing room when Bra stopped me. "It would be better if you wore them instead. If the guys are going to train you then you need to start getting a head start. Wearing those throughout the day will help you. Plus you won't have to hold you tail around you waist under your skirt. Just keep it down on of your pant legs." She said. Pan was nodding her head in agreement. I sighed and relented. I hoped this day was going to be over with soon.

After a quick visit to the shoe store we finally went to the last store. From what Bra had explained was that it was going to be her birthday and Bulma had invited a lot of people. But had decided it would be a formal event. Therefor both Pan and I had to get dresses for the party. Pan and I looked around the store for a dress for Bra, while Bra was looking at dresses for either Pan or I. We looked through hundreds of dresses before I found one that caught my eye. It was a red floor length gown that was long and would flow as she walked. It had a jeweled band that ran under the bust before continuing up as straps and it met in the back forming a upside down triangle right between her shoulder blades. The dressed had a section cut from under the band leaving another part of the back exposed. The dress had a bow tied in the middle of the back right under the jeweled triangle. Pan checked the size before taking it off the rack. Pan and I found Bra next to the dressing room and saw two chairs were full of dresses. While we had found one that we thought would look perfect on her she had found what looked like hundreds.

It didn't take as long as we had thought to find a dress in the piles. Pan had chosen a teal colored dress that was floor length. It showed her back from under the shoulder blades. It had one shoulder strap on the left side that sat on the curve of where her arm met her shoulder. Another strap on the same side crossed from the left to the bottom of the dress on the right side. The dress I fell in love with was a strapless emerald green dress. Around the waist was a band of black satin wrapped around the waist and continued up until the bottom of the bust line. The rest was dark emerald sequins. After paying for our dresses and accessories we were finally finished. As we walked out of the mall Bra pulled out a capsule. "Ok girls put your bags together it will be better to put everything in the capsule." She said. Pan and I put our bags on the ground next to Bras. Once all the bags were together Bra punch the plunge on the capsule before throwing it at the bags. Once the smoke was cleared Bra picked it up before she threw another capsule and there sat the plane. "Let's head to C. C. and watch some movies." Bra suggested as she climbed into the driver's seat. Once Pan and I were in our seats Bra we were on our way. "Hey Bra is Trunks home today?" Pan asked. "I don't know. He said something last night about maybe going out on a date." Bra said. "Pan, you're not crushing on my brother are you? I mean he's way older than you. He's probably Bella's age." She said. "No I don't I was just wondering if maybe he was home. If he was I was going to see if he wanted to spar. I would rather go shopping than spar with your dad Bra." Pan said. I just sat there watching the two. It wasn't long before I felt the plane slow and start to drop. I looked out my window to see a large round building with Capsule Corp. written on the side in large letters. 'This should be interesting.' I thought.

**Read and Review please! The next chapter will be up hopefully soon.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I of course don't own anything ^.^**

Chapter 7 The true side of Bra the stylist.

A couple of days later and it was finally Bra's Birthday and I couldn't have been happier. I would finally be able to look like a girl again. The day after our shopping trip my dad started my training. Goten and Gohan even helped when they had the time. But since then I have had no free time if I wasn't' training I was either eating or sleeping. Every night I would go to bed exhausted and every morning I would wake up sore. So when I woke up this morning and mom said that I wasn't allowed to train I was ecstatic. But unfortunately I found that I had to go to C.C where I would spend the day getting ready for Bra's birthday party with Pan and Bra.

I was laying on my bed staring up at the ceiling when mom called me down stairs. On my way down the stairs I hear a guy's voice talking to my mom and it didn't sound familiar at all. As I enter the kitchen I see my mom sitting at the table talking to a guy with short lavender hair. I just stood there staring at the man talking with my mom. He was very good looking and what I mean by good looking I mean down right sexy. I couldn't help but stare at him and the longer I stared something finally clicked. The day I went shopping with Bra and Pan, when we were at C.C. I remember Pan describing Bra's brother Trunks. This guy had to be Trunks, from the shape of his face to his lavender hair. He was wearing black baggy pants that were held up with a tan leather belt and a pair of yellow and black boots. What kept catching my eyes was the black wife beater he wore underneath a blue jacket that stopped at the middle of his torso. On the left arm sleeve was the logo for capsule corp.

I back up so no one and see me and I look down at what I'm wearing. My pajamas, just great there's a super-hot guy sitting in my kitchen and I almost walked in there in my tank top and pajama pants. Not the best first impression unless the guy has a thing for pajamas. I stick my head around the corner thankful that I had at least put my hair up in a ponytail this morning. "Yea mom?" I asked both turn to face me and I find that he had bright crystal blue eyes. I stared for a while before I hear my mom calling my name. "Huh? Sorry I zoned out for a little bit." I could feel my face burning. Great no doubt he knows I was staring. "I said that Trunks is going to fly with you to C.C. Since you haven't flown that far before. That way if you fall he can carry you the rest of the way to C.C." mom said. I nodded my head she was right. That was one of the things I learned was to fly and it took me a while to get the hang of it. Part of my training was to try to fly as far as I could before I could no longer keep myself up. So far I could fly 7 miles but C.C was a lot farther that 7 miles. "Ok um give me a couple of minutes to change and I will be ready to go." I said before I rush back up the stairs to my room. Once in my room I lean against the door. My heart is racing did I like this guy or is it just from running to my room. No it's not from running I can run a lot farther then I just did. Do I like Trunks? There's no way I haven't even talked to the guy. I don't know him but still, man was he hot.

By the time I found an outfit my room was covered with clothes. I had tried to be neat about it as I went through my dresser but I ended up throwing every piece of clothing I had over my shoulder until I found something I wanted to wear. I looked down at myself, I had chosen a dark blue denim skirt and as white button up shirt with black buttons and a black ribbon around the waist. The shirt fit snuggly against my skin and the neck of the top made a v shape that allowed a little of my cleavage to show but nothing that would be so outrageous. I slid me feet in a pair of black flats before taking a quick look at my hair. I had it cut to the middle of my back making it easier to manage but with flying my hair would be a complete mess. I grabbed a hair holder, pulled my hair over my shoulder and started to braid it. Once it was done I looked myself over one last time before heading down stairs again. I walked into the kitchen to see Trunks was gone. I look around before calling for my mom. "In the living room Bella." She called. I turned and walked around the corner to find mom sitting in one of the chairs a cup of tea in her hands and talking with Gohan. "Hey Bella? How are you doing?" asked Gohan. "I'm doing alright, glad that mom forced dad to give me the day off from training today." I said with a smile. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Well I came by to visit with mom and since Trunks is needed at home to help Bulma with setting up for the party I offered to fly with you." He said with a smile. I felt my heart drop a little. I sat down next to Gohan as he finished his tea. Once he was finished we both said goodbyes to our mother before heading out the door.

After walking a few feet away from the door Gohan immediately floated up into the air. This was the hard part for me the taking off. I looked into myself looking for my Ki center and concentrated on it. I opened my eyes to see I was slowly rising upward. Once I was level with Gohan he had a questioning look on his face. "Do you have trouble taking off?" he asked. "A little." I confessed looking away from his face. "Why don't you focus on how it feels to take off instead." He said as he slowly made his way back to the ground. I followed behind him slowly wondering what he was going to do. Once we were on the ground he turned to face me. "Everyone has a different trigger for flying. Dad doesn't think about flying or focusing on his Ki he just does. I think about what it makes me feel when I am flying. Now you just need to find what your trigger is and then go from there." He said. He was floating above me his legs crossed in an Indian style. My mind went through my feelings when I was flying. I closed my eyes and focused on the feelings of joy and excitement that I felt when I was in the air. I slowly opened my eyes and I found myself floating above the tree tops. Gohan was grinning at me his eyes shining. "See it's a lot easier. With more practice all you will have to do is think about it and up you'll go. Now let's get going." He said.

The flight to C.C was nice. Since I've been here I haven't really been able to sit down and talk to my older brother. But now during our flight I learned that Gohan was easier to get along with then Goten. While Goten is nice and my twin it doesn't mean that I like how Goten acts sometimes. While Goten is oblivious to things Gohan is observant. Gohan is reserved while Goten isn't. I felt more comfortable with him then I did Goten.

Like mom had said I wasn't able to make it the whole way to C.C but I was pleased with myself when I made it a little over halfway. But Gohan had to carry me the rest of the way to C.C. No sooner had we landed I was run over by Pan. "Run Bella Run! They are evil I tell you run unless you want to be tortured slowly!" she said as she ran around the corner of the house. I slowly sat up my head pounding slightly from the fall. "Why was she running as if her life depended on it?" I asked Gohan. "Bra tends to be a little ruthless when it comes to getting ready for parties." Said a voice to my right. As I stood I looked to my right to see Trunks leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. "But things get a little worse when Marron is helping her. Pan has learned to run and run fast." He said. "Pan! Pan! Where are you ? Oh come on it's not that bad all we are going to do is do your hair!" yelled a voice from the door. "Oh Bella! Your just in time we are just about to start doing out hair." Said Bra. I slowly backed away from Bra as she and another girl with blonde hair walked towards me. "Oh come on Bella it's not that bad." She said. But there was something in her eye that reminded me of Alice. I had flash backs of all the Barbie Bella days. I turned and ran inside. I could hear Bra and the other girl yelling for me and Pan. I took a left and ran down the hall before running into the nearest door. I found myself in the indoor garden which I thought was way more than a garden and more like an indoor forest. I ran in a few feet before jumping up into a tree and for good measure climbed up a few feet. Why did 'I wear a skirt today?' I asked myself. I sat there for who knows how long before I hear someone yell "NOO!" "Sounds like they found Pan, you should be safe for a few hours." Said a voice above me. I jumped so hard I lost my balance on the branch I was sitting on and I found myself falling. 'No would be a good time for you to help me out here tail! Why isn't it moving?' I went to flip myself over to land on my feet but I found myself already in someone's arms. Great I just know dads going to hear about this and ask me why I didn't sense him above me. I look up at the owner of said arms only to look into familiar blue eyes. 'Trunks!' " Sorry I didn't mean to scare you . I thought you sensed me." He said as he sat me back down on my branch. I could see a little blush crawling across his face as he takes a seat next to me. "I take it your like Pan and you don't like to dress up or anything?" he asked. "I looked down towards the ground as I answered. "I don't mind it, it's just I had a friend who's favorite past time was to play Bella Barbie. After having you hair and makeup done to match every single outfit you put on it is enough to drive anyone insane. So I try to avoid others doing my make-up and hair as much as possible." I said. "You know if you could get your clothes your going to wear to the party I'm sure my mom would let you get ready in her room." He suggested. I sat there for a bit thinking it over. On the one hand I can get ready myself and not having Bra or some other girl doing my hair or I can willingly let Bra sink her claws into me. His offer sounds a whole lot better. I agreed and we both made our way to the ground once more. Once we were both down, Trunks had me follow him. As we walked we talked, learning little bits at a time about each other. Too soon we had arrived, and after a quick tour left me to it. Only one problem I still needed to get into Bras room and get my dress without being caught.

I had my arm stretched out my hand almost on the door knob when there was a knock on the door. "Bella? It's me Bulma. She whispered. "I passed Trunks in the hall just a minute ago and he filled me it. I was able to get your dress from Bra's room without her knowing." She said. I opened to the door to let Bulma in. "Would you like any help with your hair?" she asked. I considered for a moment before saying, "Thanks for the offer Bulma but I think I got it." She looked at me for a moment before she smiled and said, "All right but since we are starting to push for time you wouldn't mind if I was to get ready with you would you?" "No I wouldn't mind." I said. I followed Bulma into the bathroom and she began to pull out her makeup, hairsprays and gels as well as curling irons and flat irons. I stood there for a moment staring at myself in the mirror as I thought of an idea for my hair. "Hey Bulma, could you help me with something? I was thinking about a half French twist." She turned to face me. Her hair was already curled and pined back. 'How could she do that?' I thought.

Meanwhile

'HE WON'T LEAVE!' Alice thought. It has been three weeks since Edward rejoined the family and I really needed to talk to the rest of the family about my vision. It's annoying as hell living with a guy who can read minds. Alice turned the corner and walked into the living room only to see the whole family sitting there waiting for me.' Why didn't I see that?'

"Alice. I know there is something you're hiding from the family." said Edward. "I know because every now and then a little slips by your constant singing in other languages." "Alice." Said Esme. "Does it have anything to do with Bella?" she asked. The look on Edwards face was enough for Alice to know that they all suspected it did. It was time to come clean. "Yes it does. Not long before you decided to rejoin the family Edward I had a vision of Bella. She was leaving her house with bags in her hands as if she was leaving. She gets into a car with two women one had blue hair and eyes and the other had black hair and eyes. Both human from what I could tell and they had a Asian feel to them. After Bella gets into the car with them she just disappears." As I finished I didn't have to have Jazzys gift to know what everyone was feeling. The only time someone disappears from my visions are if the die.

"Alice are you sure?" asked Emmett. "Yes I'm sure. I called Charlie to check up on her. Charlie said that she went to spend the summer with her mother but neither of those women looked anything like Renee at all. Something just isn't adding up here. I have tried to look for Renee's future but she changes her decisions so fast that they make me dizzy. I didn't want to say anything until I had more information but I guess no is as good a time as any." I finished. I took a seat next to Jazzy and placed my head in my hands. The past couple of weeks were finally catching up with me. My best friend had disappeared from my visions and I just had a feeling in my stomach that something wasn't right.

"Carlisel, We need to go back to Forks. If we talk to Charlie we may be able to convince him to tell us where Bellas at so we can check up on her. Just to make sure she's ok." Said Esme. I was surprised Edward wasn't the one saying that. In fact I was surprised he hasn't said anything at all. I looked over at my brother to see him staring down at his hands his face blank of all emotion. Now was the time I wished I was a mind reader. He remained that way long after the whole family agreed to go back to Forks. Even on the drive there he didn't say a word, he didn't even turn on the radio. He had just fallen into himself and I just hoped he wasn't coming up with a foolish plan. 'Bella where ever you are I hope your safe.' I thought as I looked out the window trying once again in vain to catch a glimpse of her future.

**Read and Review please!**

**I know it was a little while to wait for this chapter. I am hopeing the next one wont take so long to update. Enjoy!^.^**

**I also have been thinking of another story i may want to do in the future. A Twilight Covenant Crossover. Tell me what you guys think.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8 Happy Birthday Bra

I didn't take long for Bulma to pull my hair back into a half French twist. The rest of my hair that hung loosely was curled into spirals. My makeup wasn't over the top but still looked really good. I decided on a smoky eye but not overly dark, a little bit of clear lip gloss and some blush ghosted across my cheeks to give me some color. I next put in my earrings, a small pair of emerald drop earrings. The necklace that matched had a fine silver chain making the necklace feel as if it wasn't there. Finally I pulled on maybe my only favorite pair of high healed shoes. They were a black with a small heel so I wouldn't feel as if at any moment I would break my ankle. It was no higher than two and a half inches. It had two straps that criss crossed with each other over my toes with two more straps that wrapped up my ankle before fasting behind my leg. When I was done I walked over to Bulmas full length mirror and was stunned with how pretty I looked. "You look as if shocked you would look so good Bella." Bulma said as she walked out of her closet. She was wearing a deep midnight blue dress that fell to the floor. It had a greek goddess feel to it. The way the silk fell against her skin and how it had a thin silver band that wrapped around her torso showing off her curves. It was a very beautiful dress. With her hair being so short she wasn't able to really do a lot with it but still she looked amazing.

"Bella? Hello any one home?" she asked waving a hand in front of my face. I felt my face grow hot as I realized I had been staring. "I'm sorry Bulma. What did you say?" I asked. She let out a small laugh before answering. "I said that you looked shocked that you would look so good." "Oh yea. Usually my friends do my hair and makeup and it never really fits me. You know what I mean? This was one of the rare times I do most of it myself. I was surprised it all turned out as well as it did. Thanks for helping me with my hair Bulma." I said. She smiled and started to head towards the door. "No problem Bella. Now let's get going I think some of the guest have started to arrive." With that she opened the door and was gone. I turned back towards the mirror to look myself over one more time before I slowly made my way out of the room. I took my time walking down the halls not wanting to walk to fast and then trip. Although now that I think about it ever since I changed and started training I having tripped once. Maybe by having my Saiyan side suppressed it affected my balance. When I came to the stairs my theory was put to the test. I was half way down the stairs when I heard voices talking softly. I stopped to try to listen to the voices to hear who they were but at that time I heard a voice shout from another room. "Trunks can you and Goten come here and carry some of this food out?" yelled Bulma. I remained still as I listened to the sounds of Trunks and Goten walking away. I let out a sigh and that was when I realized my heart was racing. But I didn't get the chance to think any more on it when I heard a gasp behind me.

"Oh Bella you look amazing!" squealed Bra. Pan came up and grabbed my arm. I looked at her questioningly. She just gave me a look that said 'Don't leave me alone with her.' I nodded my head as we both followed Bra and Marron down the stairs. The whole time Bra was chatting away at how well I did with my hair and makeup. Although she had comments here and there to add like what I should have done. Like how I should have done my nails and this and that. Marron had finally moved her onto another subject to talk about boys and that was when I moved my focus elsewhere which was that hard to do. The back yard had been transformed into a perfect outdoor ball room. A hard wood floor was laid out in the middle and DJ station was set at one end with speakers at all four corners of the floor. Paper lanterns were hung on lines that criss crossed here and there over head. Tabled were scattered around the dance floor with white and purple orchids in crystal vases and matching table cloths. Along the wall just outside the sliding door was a large buffet table filled with many varieties of foods. The minute my eyes set sight on the table my stomach rumbled. I couldn't wait to get something to eat. It was soon just Pan and I left alone. Both Bra and Marron had spotted a couple of guys and had made a bee line straight towards them. Pan and I walked around looking for people we knew. I wanted to find either Gohan or Goten while Pan wanted to look for Trunks. I turned to look at her as she scanned the crowd. "Pan do you like Trunks?" I asked. Her face went red. "Yea I guess you could say that but I already know he doesn't like me like that. Uncle Goten isn't the best person to tell secrets to. He let it slip to Trunks once. They don't know that I heard. I was about to walk around the corner and walk into the living room up by Bra room when I heard Uncle Goten say my name. He told Trunks that I had a crush on him and he said that he would only ever see me as his little sister." She said. I could see the sadness in her eyes. I reached over and grabbed her hand. "Pan take it from someone who knows. No guy is ever worth being sad over. Even if he doesn't feel the same as you, at least you have him in a way that will guarantee that he will always be there. Boyfriends come and go Pan but family is always there." I could see the questions in her eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I see a Gohan and Videl at a table talking. I squeeze her hand one last time before I turn and make my way to them.

They both stopped talking when I took a seat. "I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" I asked. I immediately felt guilty for interrupting their conversation. "Oh no, you didn't interrupt Bella. What's up I would have thought you would have been with Pan." She said. "I was but I think she needs time to think for right now." I said I looked over my shoulder to see Pan was sitting at a table her hands in her lap. She was staring at the table so intently I was surprised the table hadn't burst into flames yet. "What on earth did you tell her Bella?" asked Gohan. I was about to answer when I heard the familiar notes of a song being played on a piano come over the speakers. 'No way, it can't be that song.' I thought I was completely ignoring my brother and his wife now as I listened. I froze in my seat as the song progressed. I immediately stood up. "Bella? Are you ok?" I wasn't sure who asked. I could feel myself falling into myself again. Into that dark place I had been not long ago. I felt something fall down my cheeks. I reached a hand to swipe at my cheek. I pulled away my hand and looked to see what I had felt. Tears. I was crying. Seeing the tears I immediately snapped out of it. The overwhelming sadness I had felt was replaced with anger. Why now did I have to feel those feelings again? Why now when I was finally starting to be happy again? Question after question filled my head as the song played on and on seemingly getting louder with each note. My head was starting to pound, my heart was racing so fast it felt like it was about to burst from my chest. I barely felt a hand land on my shoulder. I turned to face a pair of blue eyes I watched as they went from look of concern to a look of shock. I had to get out, I can't stand this I have to GET OUT! I didn't care that I might have wrecked Bra's birthday. I didn't care what the other guest would think I just need the hell out of there. I was able to feel my Ki starting to lash out wind was blowing making my dress flow, my hair was pulled free from the pins that held it in place. I barely remember yelling before I found myself in the air. Not caring where I was going or what direction I flew as fast as I could.

I wasn't sure just how long I flew but I wasn't going to stop, even when I was starting to loose altitude I pushed harder putting on another burst of speed. I ran out of energy well into the night and I was so exhausted from flying so hard and so far I couldn't do anything to keep myself up. I found myself falling and falling fast. It was dark but I could just barely make out the trees of a forest. As I got closer I was falling way to fast even though the fall wouldn't kill me it would still hurt like a mother. I tried one more time to keep myself up in the air but all I was able to get was a slowdown. The last thing I was able to think before I hit the ground was...well crap. Darkness flooded my vision and I felt unconciseness pull at me but I fought it off. I just laid there staring up at the stars. My head pounded and I could feel a few cuts burning. Tears still fell down my face and I couldn't stop them. I must have laid there for hours before I decided to pull myself to my feet. I closed my eyes focusing on trying to sense my family and was shocked at how far away they were. I wasn't sure just how far I had gone but it was five time farther then I have ever flown before. Opening my eyes I started to walk and try to see where I was at but as I took a few steps from where I fell I found myself walking up a slop. After a few feet the ground leveled I turned around to look where I had walked from only to see a crater. My eyes widened if I was human hitting the ground that hard would have killed me.

As I stared at the crater the events that had caused me to be here came crashing back. His words came back just as sharp as they were when he first said them.

"_You don't belong in my world" he said._

"_But I belong with.." but he cut me off._

"_No you don't! he said his face blank. He looks me in the eyes his eyes that were one liquid amber were now hard and cold._

"_I'm coming with.". I tried to say but he cut me off again. Just because of a little mishap with Jasper and a paper cut shouldn't mean that they should just leave._

"_I don't want you to come! He yelled._

'_he didn't want me…he didn't want me.' Those four words just kept repeating over and over in my head._

"_You… don't' want me?" I asked. Dread was sinking in my heart._

"_No I don't" he said. His eyes still hard._

_Everything else just melted together as it all began to set in._

"_No! Don't do this!" I pleaded hoping I could change his mind._

But he had made up his mind long before he told me. He had been pretending the whole time. I was getting mad. My Ki which had been low after my flight was now up and high now, and growing. He knew what I wanted, he knew that I was willing to leaving my family to be with him and time and time again he denied me what I truly wanted. If he had truly loved me he would have changed me. He treated me like a baby as if I was unable to care for myself and at times a pet. The time I had spent with the Cullens came flying through my head. I loved him and after one accident they left me. Not a phone call or a picture and now their names were like acid in my mouth and knives in my heart. Anger filled me, I was so angry my Ki was lashing out even worse than it did back at C.C. He had no right to take my things and pictures. He had no right to cut off my ties with the rest of the family. He had now right to make decisions for me on what is safe for me and what wasn't. I'm tired of people making choices for me! Another feeling flooded my heart hate. Red filled my vision, I hate him. He ruined me for months I was a zombie. He did that to me! I HATE HIM! Those words filled my mind repeating over and over again. My Ki was unstable I barely registered my hands squeezed into fists and my finger nails digging into the palms of my hands. "I HATE HIM!" I yelled. I could feel something stirring inside me. Something was trying to break free and it scared me. What was that? Just as suddenly as it had made itself known it was gone and so was my Ki. I fell to my knees exhausted. 'What's going on?' I thought. I laid down on my side and sleep claimed me.

I woke up feeling a cold breeze on my shoulders. I looked around to find trees all around me. I could barely make out a faint light coming through the trees. No doubt the sun was just starting to rise. I stood up slowly trying to be careful of my dress but once I looked down I realized it was pointless. The dress was ripped here and there. The sequins were missing in spots and there were rips in the dress some small tears to large chunks missing. I look over my dress glad that at least there wasn't any damage to the dress around my butt. I pushed my hair over my shoulder and looked around. The trees were tall and thick nothing like the forest that I have spent most of my time training in. As I looked around I noticed the crater that I had made. I focused on the Ki of my family and Bras family. Neither were close to me, to far to walk and to far to fly with the low level of Ki I had. While I had regained some of it back it wasn't enough to get home. I would have to start walking until someone found me.

I walked for what hours before I had to stop. I had ditched my shoes not long after I started walking. Heals just wasn't the shoe to walk through the forest in. I finally had to stop my feet were killing me and I was hungry. My father and my brothers have tried to get me to hunt and cook my meat with a Ki blast but I just wasn't able to do it. I had to get home before dark. I was about to get up when a thought hit me. Goten told me once that if something was to happen to just spike my Ki as high and as fast as possible and someone would be there to get me. I should have enough Ki to get someone's attention. So I focused on my Ki and quickly spiked it and held it as high as I could get it before lowering it. I was going to wait for a hour or so before walking some more and then trying the spike again.

I spent that time thinking back on what happened ignoring the emotions that were just under the surface waiting to get free again. I had lost it. My Ki lashed out destroying things around me. No doubt I freaked out some of Bras more normal guests. I had ruined her birthday party by losing control and running off like that. She's going to hate me. I let out a groan and put my face in my hands. "I'm going to have to tell them what happened." I said aloud. "Yea that would be a good idea since we are all wondering what made Bella Son so upset when it's near impossible to make her even the remotest upset in any way." Said a voice. I spun around looking for the voice when I didn't see anyone I looked up. There was Gohan a few feet above me on a tree branch. "Gohan you scared me! How long have you been sitting there. " I just got here when you started to talk to yourself." He said. He jumped down from the branch he was sitting on. Once he was on the ground again he walked towards me. "You've had us all worried Bella. After what happened last night we thought something had happened to you when we could find your Ki. It wasn't until we went to the look out to get Dende to help us find you when we felt your Ki spike. I wanted to come and get you and warn you that moms in a state. Dad and Goten aren't sure what she will do when she sees you. They think she is between breaking down crying and hugging you or breaking down crying and yelling at you. Either way there will be crying. Do you know where you are Bella?" He asked me. "No all I know is that I am very far from home and even Capsule Corp." I said. "You made it all the way to Korins tower in fact I found your crater you made when you crashed. If you had headed the other way you would have walked right to the base of the tower.." he said. I felt my eyes widen. Korins tower was a very long way away from home. A flight that I wouldn't have been able to make from a while from what dad once told me. "Well lets get you up to the look out and then home. How does that sound?" he asked. "That sounds really good but Gohan? Um I might need some um… help getting there." I went to explain but he stopped me. "Don't worry Bella I figure you're going to be spending the next couple of days getting your Ki back up to where it was. This was the first time you have actually used that much Ki in one go before it's amazing you could send a Ki spike as high as you did." He said. He walked over to me and picked be up before taking to the sky. Now that I was found and safe I found myself drifting off to sleep only to be awoken again when Gohan put me on my feet. We were there already? Oh great I hope mom's not mad was the last thing I thought before I heard a yell followed by being engulfed into a tight hug. I think it was safe to say I wasn't in trouble for now anyway.

**Read and Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything!**

**A/N Semester finals are coming up on me pretty darn fast. So unfortunately that means I will have less time to work on my story. But I will try to update as fast as i can. ^.^ Now on with the story!**

Chapter 9 Time Chamber

"Oh Bella we were so worried!" mom said as she hugged me tighter. I looked over my mom's shoulder to see a blur of color before I was pulled into an even tighter hug. I turned my head what little I could and saw the sleeve of a suit and two bare arms one had a blue wrist band on it. One by one I was let go my family looking at me before glancing at mom. I looked at her as she pulled away and I felt dread fill me. The look on her face I had seen many times mostly it was directed towards dad and that would equal a frying pan in her hand chasing after dad because of something he did.

"Isabella Marie Son, do you know how worried you made us? No one could sense your Ki not even Goten. We had so many thoughts about what could happen to you. You're still learning how to defend yourself and you just go off to who knows where when you know you don't know where you were heading. Not to mention you ruined Bra's birthday party. She was devastated when you just took off without even wishing her a happy birthday. Everything was practically destroyed when you lost control. Tables flown everywhere it was a disaster!" she ranted. She was turning red in the face and I was starting to wonder if she knew she wasn't breathing as she yelled. Finally she took a breath and I hoped she was done yelling. I loved my mom but when she gets mad her voice hurts my ears. I could see my brothers and dad were wincing in pain no doubt their ears were close to bleeding to. "Now you're safe and that is all that matters but don't think for one minute that you are going to get off the hook. No you young lady will be training with your father every day and I won't be getting you out of it again. On top of that you have dish duty every night for a week. Also you will be going over to Bra's house and apologizing to her as well as Bulma and if there was any damage to her yard and house you will be helping to fix it do you understand me." She had me at dish duty. Since I came here I realized just how much work my mother went through to make enough food for a full blood saiyan and two half saiyan kids. The amount of dishes was daunting but with help they could be done in no time. But doing them by myself would take all day not to mention I have training everyday now until she or dad decide I have progressed enough to ease up on me.

I wanted to go over to Bra's that day but mom told me that I would have to wait till tomorrow. Something about Bulma and Vegeta getting into an argument and the house was undergoing some minor repairs. No doubt to Vegeta taking out his anger on the house on his way to his beloved GR. So as soon as we got home mom told me to change and go and train with dad. That wasn't a fun day. Dad was even upset with me and it showed. He was really hard on me, pushing me harder than he ever had. He had me run a lot and when I say a lot I mean I ran until my legs felt like jelly and yet I still ran. It wasn't until I had run 10 miles that he stopped me. But no break no I had to go straight to sit ups and just like the running I continued until he said stop. By the end of the day I had run 10 miles, did 300 sit ups, 100 pushups before sparing. The second we got in the house I collapsed into one of the chairs at the table. My legs were like jelly, my abs were screaming from the sit ups and punches to the stomach. My arms weren't too good either, the pushups had already destroyed my muscles without the abuse of blocks and punches. I licked my lips only to find I had a spilt lip. I lifted my hand to my lip my arms screaming in protest. I pulled my hand away from my lip to see blood. "Go get cleaned up Bella dinner will be done in an hour." Mom said. The shower was calling my name.

After grabbing my toiletries I grabbed a set of pajamas before heading into the bathroom. I refused to look into the mirror as I walked towards the shower. As I waited for the water to heat up I looked at my reflection. I had a split lip that had bleed a bit, my face wasn't too badly bruised. While dad had been hard on me he had taken it easy on me. I had watched once when he and Piccolo would spar and compared to the spar between he and I, I got off really easy. As the mirror started to fog lightly I decided it was time to get in the shower. The hot water eased the ache in muscles. I watched as the blood and dirt washed off and swirled around the drain. I stretched slightly in the hot water before starting on washing my hair and body. Once I was done I got out before drying off and pulling on my pajamas. My tail wrapped itself around my waist as I pulled my wet hair over my shoulder as I started to braid it. Once I was finished I grabbed my things and took them back to my room. I walked back down stairs just in time to see mom placing food on the table. 'Had I really been in the shower that long?' I thought. As usual I sat down and began to load up my plate with food before my dad and brother got to it. After mom and I had fixed out plates mom called "DINNER." There was a rush and loud footsteps from different parts of the house before the last to empty chairs were filled. My brother and dad both devoured their food. I still couldn't keep from staring at them. All too soon dinner was over and it was time to wash the dishes. I stood there staring at the mountain of dirty dishes. The pile left just a small gap between them and the ceiling. I gulped before slowly taking dishes from the pile. As I washed I looked at the mountain next to me, normally washing dishes would calm be but how could anyone be calm with that many dishes to wash. I let out a sigh, "This is going to be a long night."

The next morning I woke up to someone shaking me awake. I opened one eye to see my dad standing over me. "Bella come one get up." He whispered. Why was he whispering? I sat up and watched as he walked out of my room. I let out a sigh before climbing out of my bed. I groaned as my muscled reminded me of the torture I had put them through. I quickly dressed in my training gi before heading down stairs. As I walked into the kitchen I expected to see mom cooking breakfast but she wasn't there and neither was dad. I walked into the living room and it was empty to. I closed my eyes and felt for his Ki, he was just outside the door. With a sigh I walked out the door, mentally preparing myself for what was to come. He was standing there his arms crossed as he stared out towards the woods. I walked over towards him and looked at his face before looking in the same direction. "I'm not mad at you Bella and training like tomorrow won't happen again. But your training is going to harder. We all felt your Ki and how high it was at the party. Bella you know what a super saiyan is right?" he asked. "Yea, Goten told me. It's another level of power where your power is higher than when your normally powered up." I said. "Your right, Vegeta and I were talking, which scared your mother and Bulma. You have great potential to become a super saiyan this early in your training. Your brothers were the same way. If Bra was trained she would no doubt be like you and the other boys but she prefers to shop." He smiled. "And as hard as she may try Pan won't be able to make it to super saiyan. Even though she trains so hard she will never make it. But today instead of training where we normally do we will be going somewhere else." He said. He continued to look out towards the woods as he spoke. "But what about mom, plus I'm grounded." I said. "I already talked to Chi Chi last night Bella. You're no longer grounded but where we are going you will not be able to leave for a while." He said. I looked at his face trying to figure out what he was talking about. "Come, the other will be meeting us at the lookout soon." He said. 'so that's where we are going.' I thought as I flew up into the sky with dad.

The flight was long and by the time we both set foot on the floor of the lookout I was starting to wonder why we were here. There was no one around this time. The ground was covered with large white tiles and palm trees planted in two evenly spaced lines. At the end was a large building that I hadn't noticed the last time I was here. We both walked towards the building and as we got closer I noticed two figures standing under an archway. It was hard to tell what they looked like but as I got closer their appearance became clearer. One I noticed looked like piccolo only a little shorter. This one's cloths were different and he held a staff in his left hand. Next to him was a man that was dressed kind of like a genie. He was round in the middle and shorter than the one standing next to him. He was as black as night and not as if he was an African American no he was completely black. 'What is he?' Dad and I both stopped a few feet away from them. "Goku we were starting to worry. Both Vegeta and Trunks are already at the time chamber waiting for you. This must be Bella." Said the green man. "Oh yes Bella this is Dende and Mr. Popo. Dende is earths garden and has been for a few years now. Mr. Popo has been here since I was a kid he trained me for a few years before your mother and I got married." He said.

After the introductions were finished both Dende and Mr. Popo lead the way inside the temple. Dad and I followed Mr. Popo down a hall and when we rounded a corner we found Vegeta leaning against a wall his arms crossed and eyes closed. Standing a few feet from him was Trunks. "Now you all know of course that one day in the Time Chamber equals one year correct?" asked Dende. Dad and Trunks nodded while Vegeta remained motionless. I looked at everyones faces before Mr. Popo spoke. "Trunks why don't you tell Bella about the watch tower. Dende and I must speak with your father and Goku." Trunks nodded before motioning for me to follow him. It wasn't until we were out of ear shot did I ask, "What is it that they are going to talk about that I can't know?" "I'm not sure Bella." He said. I let out a sigh before looking around. "This place is in a way beautiful." I said. "I guess someone who doesn't know what battles have happened here it would look beautiful." He said. His eyes roamed over the lookout and I could almost see the far off look in his eyes. As if he was reliving a memory "What battles?" I asked. "Oh come on you really don't know?" he asked. "No. There are times where I can't sleep and I hear mom crying and dad talking to here. I eavesdropped one night and I hear mom saying something about dad dying again and not being able to come back. I have tried to asked Goten and Gohan but they clam up even Pan and Bra won't tell me." I said. 'What were they hiding from me? Why would they hide something from me?' I thought. "Because it's not their place to tell." Said a voice behind me, I spun around to see my dad standing behind me. "I told them all that they can't tell you the stories that they are dying to tell you. I don't want you to know." He said. Ok now I was confused. What stories? Why can't I know? "Why can't you tell me?" I asked. "Trunks can you give us a minute?" dad asked. I barely saw Trunks nod his head before walking back towards his dad. "There are many things that have happened with me and our family even our friends, battles that have affected us in many ways. With the chance of you going back to the family that has raised you I didn't want you to know. Not with a chance were time could be altered. We have been through a lot yes but all the crap that we have went through have brought us friends and has made us stronger. I don't want you to spend your time back with the parents that raised you thinking of a way to try and keep things from happening here. I know what you're thinking Bella it's what I would think if I was in your shoes. You would go back and try every way possible you could find and try to change it. I was going to tell you if you decided to stay here." He said. I stared at his face for a while before I said, "Even if I did stay here dad I would still go back to say goodbye." He nodded his head in understanding before asking, "Have you decided anything yet?" I just shock my head. "Well you have a year to decide." He said. We both walked back over to where Vegeta and Trunks were standing in front of a door that I hadn't noticed before. 'Why am I missing things today?' When we stopped next to Vegeta I turned to dad again. "What do you mean I have a year to decide? I only have a month and a half before the school semester is supposed to start." I said. 'What is he talking about.' Dad brought a arm up to his head and his hand rubbing his head. It was a sure sign he was embarrassed or nervous about something. Seeing this I could only narrow my eyes. "Hehe oops I guess I sort of forgot to tell you. You see Bella the lookout has a room called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. We use it sometimes to do long periods of training. One day out here is one year inside the chamber. That is where we are going to be training. So you actually have a year and a month to decide." He said. He gave a small laugh like he does around mom when he knows a frying pan has his name on it. "Ok Kakarrot if you and your brat are finished let's get going." Said Vegeta. 'Man does this guy always have a stick up his ass?' I thought.

Facing the door once again I saw Mr. Popo standing by the door, his hand on the handle of the door. "Are you ready?" was all he asked. After a second of silence he opened the door and the four of us walked inside. What I found wasn't what I expected. I found I could hardly move. "What's going on?" I asked my teeth were grinding as I tried to walk at a normal pace. "The gravity is a little stronger than the gravity your used to." Said Trunks. "It will take a little bit to get used to it." 'Man this is insane and these guys train in 100 times this?' By the time I had walked into the next room I was exhausted and sweaty. How was I supposed to train if I could hardly walk? "It will take some getting used to. But the best way to get used to it is to make your body move." I looked at my dad over my shoulder as he said this. "Follow me I will show you around. This room is the living room as you can see and it also had a kitchen mixed with it. Through the door on your left are beds and through the door on your right is the bathroom. And out here." He stopped as he turned and started to walk towards another door. I slowly followed and by the time I walked over the thresh hold my eyes widened. I could see nothing but white floor and ceiling for as far as I could see. "This is where we can train. You see those hour glasses? They help you keep track of time in here and the clock above you tells you what time it is in the real world compared to the time in here. This place has everything you need to train for as long as you want. Be careful that you don't go too far from this building though. The further you get the stronger the gravity gets." Dad warned. I nodded my head in understanding.

I turned to go back inside when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Where are you going Bella?" dad asked. "Well since I can hardly walk a few steps without getting covered in sweat I thought I would just walk around until I was used to the gravity." I said. "Sorry Bella but that would take a while. The best way to get used to it is to train in it. Why don't you do a few laps and some sit ups and we will see how you do before you can call it quits for the day." I let out a sigh as I lowered my head in defeat. 'great just great.' I thought. How was I going to survive a year of this?

**Ok I finally got this chapter finished! Tell me what you guys think please!^.^**

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**I of course don't own anything! ^.^ Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10 This was no dream**

This was not my idea of fun. It has been one month since the four of us entered the Time Chamber and after only a week I decided that this was torture. Training was hard enough but with three male saiyans that were ten times stronger and it was not making things easier on me. I would be woken up early by a grouchy Vegeta who would push me physically until I couldn't even move a finger. Trunks and dad would stand back and watch sometimes even sparing to spend their time. When Vegeta would decide I had done enough I would get a break long enough to eat lunch, and then I would train with Trunks. Sparing and listening to the advice shouted at me from all three men. We would spar until dinner and whatever wounds I had would be treated before I would spend the rest of the day with dad. Dad would teach me how to use Ki as attacks and showed me his trade mark attack, the Kamehameha Wave. It took almost two weeks before I was completely used to the gravity in here and that only made my training get harder and harder.

After two months I found myself sparing with Trunks once more. Something was off about today. I could feel it, something was going to happen. Trunks and I were both in the air both sending blow after blow towards each other. Each move was made out of instinct no thought just pure instinct. But Trunks was faster than me. He disappeared only to reappear above me and by the time I realized what he was going to do he swiftly brought both his hands clasped into a fist and smashed them against my shoulders sending me hurtling towards the ground. I was already powered up to my limit and he still hadn't even powered up a little bit. Then he spoke for the first time during our spar. "Oh come on Bella seriously? We have been here two months and you still can't keep up? Maybe we should just quit and go home. It doesn't look like you're getting anywhere. You're just a waist of our time. Hey maybe your ex-boyfriend was on to something when he left you in the woods. You're so weak. You can't even walk a few feet before you trip over nothing. Really how are you a saiyan? Your nothing but a disgrace to our kind. " he said.

I pulled myself out of my crater and just stood there are his words penetrated my mind and my heart. His words triggered the memories I had surpressed over the past couple of months. The memories of Edward and what he had said.

'_disgrace…. I don't want you to come…. Weak….nothing but a distraction in my long life….maybe your ex-boyfriend was on to something…you don't belong…..weak….weak….don't belong….waist of our time…' _The voices grew louder and louder. I clamped my hands over my ears trying in vain to keep the voices out. The ache in my heart was back and anger flooded me. 'No! I'm not weak! I'm strong!' I hadn't realized I had collapsed onto my knees as I clutched at my head yelling at the voices that they were wrong. 'Your wrong! Your wrong!' "YOUR WRONG!" I screamed to the heavens. I felt something break away inside of me and I felt a power flood my veins. The voices had stopped but they anger boiled inside me. I felt different, stronger. I opened my eyes to see Trunks staring at me. Red flooded my vision. 'No more. I will show them!' I charged at Trunks before disappearing I was above him. I got into my stance, my legs spread and my knees bent, I brought my hands together and began to gather my ki into my hands. "KA… ME…HA…ME…HA!" I yelled thrusting my hands towards Trunks they blue beam speeding towards Trunks. He moved out of the way the beam missing him but just barely. I disappeared again this time reappearing behind him and sent a round house kick towards his ribs. I didn't give him a chance to throw back a punch I kept punching and kicking until he finally powered up to his super saiyan level. As I brought another punch aimed towards his face he caught my fist. He moved behind me bringing my arm with him and pinning it to my back. I tried to send my free arm back to elbow him in the gut but he caught that to and brought it around to meet the other one. I struggled but all that seemed to do was cause my arms to ache from the odd position. I was brought from my thoughts on how to get out of my predicament when I heard clapping. I turned towards the direction the clapping was coming from. What I found was my dad walking towards us as Trunks brought us both down towards the ground. "Trunks, was it really necessary to get her so upset?" he asked.

'What was he talking about?' "Bella calmed down please. Trunks didn't mean any of what he said. He was just trying to get you to lose control long enough for you to break through to the next level." He said. 'next level did that mean?' "Well it's about time the brat finally ascended. Now we can get to the good stuff." Vegeta said. There was something in his eyes that made a chill run down my spine. "Vegeta you know as well as I do that once she.." dad didn't get the chance to finish. I felt all my energy fade and my power level dropped and I fell unconscious.

As I slept dreams filled my mind. I was back in Forks. I was back in my room at Charlie's. Everything was in the same place I had left them. As I walked out of my room I heard voices down stairs. As I walked down the stairs I looked around to see cops gathered in the living room. "Can I help you?" I asked. But no one turned towards me. I walked towards the nearest cop and tried to touch his shoulder only to see my hand pass right through him. "It's such a shame. He was the best chief we ever had. Any idea how this happened?" he asked another cop. "No but from what I was able to get from the neighbors Chief Swan came home and they said a woman with long red hair was waiting for them. I have a search out for her right now. They were able to tell me that this woman was very pale and even at a distance they said they could see her eyes were red." He said as he read off of a note book in his hand. Fear gripped my heart. Only one person I know of fits that description. I turned from the cops and walked further into the living room before I stopped. Charlie was laying there on the floor, his skin way to pale and his eyes held no sparkle of life in them and his chest wasn't moving. "No! No no no no no no no!" I said over and over. Tears filled my eyes and my vision grew blurry. Then it was me in total darkness. I crumpled into a ball and cried. Charlie was dead because of me. If I had been there she would have left him alone. "bella…..bella….bella."Whispered a voice. I opened my eyes to find myself back in my bed with someone shaking me. I spun around to face Trunks, he looked worried. "Bella are you ok? What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing, it was just a bad dream. It couldn't be a dream though it felt so real." I said. I sat up and placed my head in my hands. The dream was still fresh in my mind. I felt a hand grab my wrist and gave it a slight tug. I looked at Trunks wondering what he was doing. He gave me wrist another tug before I figured that he wanted to go outside to another room. I nodded my head in understanding before sliding out of my bed and we both walked into the living room.

I was sitting at the table staring at the wood grains of the table until a glass of water was placed in front of me. I looked up to see Trunks with his own glass in hand and taking a seat in front of me. "Alright now that there isn't a big chance of waking up either of our dads, why don't you tell me what your dream was about?" he asked. I looked back down at the glass of water that was now in my hands. "It didn't feel like a dream Trunks. It felt so real. I can remember everything. Everything was clear. I could see every face and every detail. I could everyone talking. And I swear I could even smell the…" I stopped. There was no way it was a dream. Who can smell anything in their dream? I never have. "Bella?" I was brought from my thoughts. "I was back in my old home. I was standing in my room and for a split second I thought I was back in Forks. I went down stairs looking for Charlie. What I found were cops standing in the living room. I tried to get their attention but I just passed right through them as if I was a ghost or something. I found Charlie was lying on the floor dead. All his blood was drained from his body. The cops were talking about it. Saying that a witness saw a woman waiting on the stairs and when Charlie got home they both went inside. She was the last person to be seen with him. The witness described her as a pale red head with red eyes that you could clearly see from across the street. I know the woman I have met her before. She's evil and she no doubt was looking for me." I said.

We sat there in silence before Trunks broke the silence. "Why would she be looking for you Bella?" he asked. Did Goten not tell him about my ex and his family? "Trunks did Goten ever tell you about a weird scar I have on my arm?" I asked. "No he didn't. I have asked him a few times about what your life was in your other time but he would only give the clip notes version. It must be something big to keep Goten the big mouth from talking." He said with a chuckle. "I couldn't help but let out a giggle at that. I raised my arm and pulled back the arm band on my wrist showing the white crescent scar. Trunk looked at it for a second before he slowly raised his hand to touch it. I sat there watching his face for his reaction. When his hand finally touched my wrist I felt a slight jolt but I brushed it away when I saw his face. His eyes grew wide for a second before he grabbed my arm and pulled it closer to look at it. "It's cold. I have never heard of a scar that was cold." He said. I pulled my arm back slowly as I placed my hands back around my glass of water, still untouched. "Where did you get it?" he asked. "It's a long story Trunks." I said. "Bella tell me. I don't care if it is a three day long story tell me what happened." He voice was slightly hard and when I looked up into his eyes I was shocked with what I found. His hands were clenched around the glass and I could almost swear I could hear the glass crack slightly. His eyes were clenched shut it reminded me of when HE would try to keep control. He was upset with my scar I realized. "Alright I will tell you but please keep an open mind.

By the time I was finished I felt lighter as if I had a huge burden lifter off of my shoulders and the ache that has been slowly healing was no longer aching. I looked down at my hands that I had long since placed in my lap to keep Trunks from staring at it. Trunks had destroyed his glass and cracked the table when he slammed his fist on the table. His reaction was not what I had expected. Yes my family had been upset hearing what Edward had done to me. Wait I just thought his name. Edward…. Not even a little bit of pain. I looked up at Trunks he had stood up and was pacing the room. I had tried once to get him to tell me what he was thinking so hard about but he was closed off so tightly that he didn't even acknowledge me. I was just starting to hear movement from one of our dads in the next room when Trunks sat back down again but this time he reached over and grabbed my hand, his hand going over the scar. "Bella are you going back to that time?" he asked his face gravely serious. "Yes I don't know if it will be for good or to say good bye but with Charlie dead or if he is dead I need to go and let my friend know that I'm ok and talk to Charlie old friends." I said. He nodded his head. He didn't say anything for a few second before he said, "When you go I'm going with you Bella. I don't care if I have to sneak on board the time machine to do it. I will be there for you Bella from protecting or just being there for you if this dream does turn out to be prophetic." He said. His eyes were staring into mine and I felt my heart begin to race. I was really starting to feel that this little crush was begun to become a little more than just little. I stared into his glittering blue eyes and I found myself getting lost in them. I hadn't realized I had started to cry again until I felt his hand on my cheek brushing the tears from my face. Even once the tears were gone his hand remained on my cheek, his thumb gently rubbing against it. I found myself leaning into his hand and my eyes closing but all too soon his hand was gone just as the door opened and in walked Vegeta. "Well as surprised as I am that you are up before me we have training to get to." He said as he grabbed something to eat before he walked outside. 'Yes.' I thought. 'And it's just going to get harder. But I will be ready to deal with Victoria when I go back and she will pay for what she did to Charlie.' I thought as I too followed Vegeta outside and started to run.

**So what do you guys think? R&R please! Anything you might want to see happen in the next chapter?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here you go! You guys already know but I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 11 **

The remaining months flew by and every day I grew stronger. I just hoped I would be strong enough against a vampire. Skin that is as hard as diamond and strength and speed that I doubted I could beat. Every day I trained as hard as I could but now where near the level of super saiyan two. When I wasn't training I was thinking. Only one day will have passed outside the chamber leaving me with a few months left before I would go back to Forks. In that time I had to find out if my dream was really. Every night the dream came back and it was always the same. Each time I tried to find something else out but it always ended the same way just like it always started the same way. So I started planning. Once we left the time chamber I would ask Dende and Mr. Popo if they knew of a way to see into the past and I would keep trying until I found answers. Once I had thought of Alice, she would see Victoria killing Charlie wouldn't she? But I brushed that thought aside. Where ever they are I figured she would be too busy to look into Charlie's life. First thing back I would check on Charlie and if he was ok I would make sure nothing happened to him. I would find the red headed bitch and end her life like she was planning to end Charlies. If I get back to Forks and find Charlie is really dead she better watch her back I will end her faster than dad can eat a five course meal. Which I have seen with my own two eyes many times and he is very fast. I swear he doesn't breathe when he eats sometimes.

Finally the last day arrived and I was anxious to get out into some fresh air and fell the sun against my skin again. The constant light and lack of breeze hadn't made me that agreeable at times in here. I woke up before the others and I quietly walked out of the room and sat on a chair looking out towards the training floor. At first the white hurt my eyes when we first got here but my eyes got used to it fast. My mind was slowly drifting back towards Charlie when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see my dad standing behind me. "Bella, are you ok?" he asked. I continued to sit there not bothering to answer.

He continued to stand behind me, his hand a comforting weight on my shoulder. Neither one of us spoke but our silence was broken by Vegeta as both he, and Trunks headed towards the door that would lead us to the outside world. "It's time to leave." He said. Dad squeezed my shoulder a little before he pulled his hand away and turned to leave as well. I sat there a few more seconds before I stood with a sigh. On the other side waiting for us was Dende and Mr. Popo but all thoughts of finding out about checking on Charlie left my mind when I felt a cool breeze blow past. Taking a deep breath I stretched and closed my eyes enjoying the sounds of the wind and the sounds of birds singing.

"How did it go?" Dende asked. I opened my eyes to look at Dende when Vegeta answered. "Our reason for going in there was accomplished if that is what you want to know." He turned to face Trunks and said, "Let's go boy." Without even a glance Veget flew off. Trunks walked a few feet away before turning to face Dad and I again. "I guess I will see you guys later." He said. As he rose into the air he waved before racing off to catch up with Vegeta. "So you have reached Super Sayain?" I turned to face Dende again before nodding. "That's good news." He said and with that he and Mr. Pop turned to walk down the hall. This was my chance to ask about checking on Charlie I had to ask now. "Wait." I felt my face begin to grow hot. I didn't mean to say that as loud as I did. "I need….Is there." I couldn't finish the sentences. 'What if it wasn't possible? What if there wasn't a way to check in on Charlie without actually going back in time?' Both Dende and Mr. Popo were looking at me. I could fell dads eyes on me, I had to do this.

"Dende is there a way I could check in on Charlie the man that raised me?" I asked. "Why would you need to look in on him Bella? You will be going back not to long from now." "You wouldn't understand, I just need to make sure that he is ok. Please tell me there's a way." I pleaded. There had to be away and if there wasn't I would be leaving as soon as possible. "I might be able to help you." I spun around falling into a fighting position. There was a figure standing in a shadowy door way. Slowly step by step a cloaked figured stepped out into the light. Each step went unheard it was as if the figure wasn't even walking but gliding. "Who are you." Dad demanded. "I am a friend. It is not yet time to tell you my name but I can assure you I mean no harm you your daughter or your family. In fact I mean no harm to anyone; I am here to relay a message to Bella. Your other father is safe, but not for long. The vampire Victoria is hunting for you and it is only a matter of time before she goes after your family and friends. She is out for revenge over the death of her mate. She believes you to be Edwards mate and therefore is out for your death, a mate for a mate."

Charlie was ok. But Victoria will go after him to get to me. I had to go back no matter what I decided to do I had to go back and keep Victoria from hurting Charlie. "Why are you cloaked?" Dad asked. "I believe Bella can answer that question." I felt eyes on me again as I stared at the cloaked figure. I focused on her voice and how it had a musical sound to it. I took a few steps closer and then I smelt it the sweet smell that only you would smell from a "Vampire" I said. I figure lifted it hands and pulled down the hood revealing her face.

(I thought about stopping her but then the chapter would be too short. ^.^)

There stood a face I never thought to see in this time. "Alice?" I said in disbelief. "Bella I spent decades wondering what happened to you. But then when I was at Bra Briefs birthday and I saw you all my questions had been answered. Bella why didn't you ever come back?" she asked. "Why did you guys abandon me?" I asked. 'There a question to a question.' I thought. 'If she wants answers she is going to have to answer my questions first. Her smiling face disappeared and her eyes filled with so many emotions it was hard to tell what she was feeling, pain, guilt, sorrow. "Bella, we didn't want to leave you. Edward lied to you he loved you and he never stopped. Bella you have to understand he left to protect you." "Protect me. Protect me! Do you have any idea what I went through when you all left me? Alice if you didn't want to leave then why didn't you say goodbye? Why did he take every picture and gift you guys ever gave me? I'm not mad at you Alice or the rest of your family but I am mad no pissed at him." I said. I really wasn't mad at her; she was torn between her best friend and her brother. But I couldn't say I wasn't hurt and disappointed but I could get over that I would never forgive him though.

"Why are you hear Alice?" I asked. "After I saw you at the party I asked Bulma about you. It took a while to convince her that I knew you and that I wasn't a threat to you. She eventually told me where to find you. The reason why I am here Bella is to convince you to come back before your dream come's true." She said. "How did you know about my dream?" I asked. I was starting to get a little wary Alice could never see the future just decisions that they made. "I saw it when you walked out that door. Bella that dream is going to happen if you don't go back. I know Forks holds a lot of bad memories for you but Bella Charlie needs you and Bella so do we." She said. Her eyes had a haunted and pained look to them. "Alice what happened?" I asked. I had a bad feeling that something happened not only to Charlie but to my friends in Forks and La Push but also the Cullen's.

"Not long after we had left I had a vision of you leaving with two woman and after that you disappeared. I knew you weren't dead I would have seen it if you had but you just disappeared just like you would when you would go onto La Push. I will explain that later, Edward had taken off on his own to find Victoria himself but he ended up meeting up with us. I tried to keep it a secret but he knew, after many different languages and repeating the same thing over and over again, that I was keeping something from him. After the whole family was filled in we decided to go back to Forks. It was then that we found that there was a vampire that had been watching your house. Charlie was fine but this vampire had actually been inside your house and your room. We couldn't figure out why until it was too late. You know the legends of the people on La Push right? The ones where they are descendants from wolves? They are true. There is a gene that turns a select few of the boys into wolves, giant wolves. They have been there ever since we moved to Forks way back. They were the ones who we made a treaty with saying we would never step foot on their land and never bite a human. They kill vampires that run through their land; they somehow are able to block my visions. Your friend Jacob Black is a wolf. When we met with the pack we told them of what we had found at your house and we then learned that they had been chasing a red haired female vampire that always evaded them when they tried to catch her. She was looking for you and it wasn't even 72 hours later that Charlie was killed. She left us a message telling us to give you up and we would be spared. We didn't think she posed any threat seeing as it was just her against the whole family. But as months past things began to change. Killings in Seattle rose to unnerving levels and every single one of the victims were drain of their blood. Emmett and Edward went to Seattle to try to figure out what was going on but they came back empty handed. Then I started to get the visions. What I saw was horrible, hundreds upon hundreds of new born vampires all heading towards Forks. We made a stand, the whole family and the wolves on La Push but when they arrived we were overwhelmed. I was getting visions of everyone in the family every possibility of their deaths. Edward had to get me out of the fight my visions were preventing me from focusing on the newborns. If it hadn't been for my visions I would have been with the rest of the family instead of here." As she finished I wanted to ask how they died but seeing the look on her face and in her eyes I decided against it.

"I promised myself that I would find you and I would tell you what happened to the family. I promised that I would fight and fight until I found you and I did. Bella please you have to go back. When you arrived in this time I had another vision. It's probably the first time I have ever had a vision of the past. If you go back I'm not sure how but I saw the whole family and the pack surviving." Her eyes were pleading as she looked at me. I knew, without her saying it, that she wanted me to go back more than I wanted to.

"Bella?" I turned around to see dad looking at me. I had almost forgotten it wasn't just me and Alice. He had a knowing look on his face, he knew what I was going to do. I turned back to face Alice, "I'm going back Alice but I won't be going alone. Trunks volunteered to go with me after I told him about the dream I had." I said. "But before she goes back she has a few things she has to take care of first." I turned and looked at dad wondering what he was talking about. "Come on Bella you're supposed to apologize to Bra for her birthday, remember?" he said. "Oh yea, that's right." I said. "I will come with you Bella. There's a lot you probably want to know." She said as she pulled her cloak hood back up. I looked at dad silently asking him if it was ok. "You're welcome to come with us Alice." He said. I smiled at him before I turned to Alice. "Dads going to have to carry you back to the house. Flying is the fastest way back home." I said

She looked at me puzzled. "If we are flying then why does he have to carry me? I mean a plane has seats in it." After she said that I couldn't help but laugh. Slowly I uncurled my tail that was wrapped around my waist. Once I was free I watched her face as my tail swayed from side to side. "Bella, what's that?" she asked. I turned my head and looked at my tail as it stretched itself out from being wrapped around my waist. I slowly turned around so Alice could see my back before turning back to face her. "That Alice is a reason why Edward was never able to read my mind. But like dad said we need to go. I will explain once we get back to the house. Dad walked up to Alice before lifting her up into his arms. After making sure she was comfortable Dad and I slowly began to rise into the air. I heard a squeak come from Alice and I couldn't help but smirk at that. Man was she going to be in for a surprise when I told her what I am. With a burst of speed and a scream from Alice Dad and I raced towards home.

**Read and Review please! **

**Next Chapter will be coming soon ^.^**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 Alice meet my family

**A/N Ok so you all know that I don't own anything. ^.^ Enjoy!**

Needless to say Alice did not like flying without an Air Plane. The second dad and I landed Alice all but kissed the ground. "Never again Bella, the only time I will fly is inside an air plane no exceptions." She said as she laid on the ground the grass clutched in her hands. I could only shake my head at her as I walked towards the house. I had just placed my hand on the door knob when I felt a rush on wind and I felt Alice standing behind me. As I walked inside I found mom and dad kissing. "Ew come on guys really?" I said making gagging noises as I walked over to my mom and hugged her. It may have been one day to her but to me and dad it was a year and I had missed her. As I pulled away I saw mom's eyes looking at something behind me. I turned and stood next to her as I looked at the figure that was Alice. She had her hood of her cloak on as she stood as still as a statue. "Um mom this is Alice. She's a friend of mine from Forks." I said. Mom looked at her for a few minutes before a smile appeared on her face. "Welcome Alice, it's nice to meet a friend of Bella's. Would you like something to eat or drink?" She asked. "No thank you." Alice said as she pulled her hood down. I could see mom's reaction out of the corner of my eye and I could see her face as she looked at Alice. "Um mom I'm leaving." I said. I stared at the floor; I didn't want to see her face. "Leaving? Oh you mean to Bra's house. You had better you need to apologize to her about her birthday party don't think I didn't forget." She said as she made her way towards the stove. "Um Chi, she's going back to Forks." Said dad. I could see her body stiffen and then her shoulders slumped. There was nothing but silence before I focused and caught the scent of tears. "Mom?" I said as I walked towards her. I reached out to place a hand on her shoulders but just as my hand was to make contact she spun around and pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh Bella why?" she cried. I could feel my shirt starting to get wet from her tears. She was talking but she was sobbing so hard I wasn't able to understand. "Mom..Mom… MOM I'm not going to leave and not come back. I have to go back and deal with some things but I will come back mom. This is my home; I promise I will come back." I said. She must have seen something in my eye because her face sobered and her eyes lost their spark turning dull. "There's something bad going on isn't there? It's always something life threating. I know I can't talk you into not going; you like your brothers are too much like you father. Just please Bella be careful I just got you back I don't want to say goodbye to you again." She said. I knew what she was talking about the battles dad and his friends went through. The ones dad wouldn't tell me because I might change things in the past. "Mom I will be ok. Dads trained me well, I'm stronger then I was before I came here. I promise mom I will come back in one piece." I said looking her in the eyes. I stood there for a minute until I got a small smile from her before I looked at Alice and motioned for her to follow me.

Once we were in my room and I had shut the door Alice began asking questions one right after another. I walked over to my bed and sat down as I stared at her just waiting for her to slow down. But that ever happened, so I finally had enough. With a smirk I disappeared from her sight before reappearing in front of her my hand going over her mouth. "Alice I know you have questions but I can't answer them when you're talking so fast that you sound like you're humming." I said. I pulled my hand away and smirked at her expression, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "Now what were you asking?" I asked as I sat back down. "Bella…. How?" she asked. "How did I move so fast?" All she did was nod her head. "Alice, you better take a seat it's a long story." No sooner had I said that I found her sitting next to me looking at me expectantly. I let out a sigh before starting. "Well it started when I got a letter from Renee." I said and from there the story went on. I explained the letter and then how the two ladies were Bulma and Chi Chi. I told her how I had a tail and how I could fly. I could tell that as I was telling my story she had many questions she wanted to asked but she kept them to herself until I finished. I had just finished my story when Chi Chi yelled "DINNER!" "We can talk some more later Alice but I should warn you my dad and brother can get a little crazy when it comes to food." I warned. She had a questioning look on her face that made me giggle a little as I headed downstairs Alice following behind. As I rounded the corner I found the normal amount of food over flowing the table. "Um Bella? Is your family expecting a lot of people over?" she asked. I couldn't help it I laughed out loud. It took me a while before I was calm enough to speak. "No Alice this is what my mom makes every meal. We go through a lot of food. By the time dinner is over with there won't be a single piece left." I said as I took a seat. Alice sat down on an extra chair mom had brought in. I quickly grabbed my plate and filled it and waited. I could feel my Goten's and dads Ki and any second they would come crashing through the door. Right on time they came through dad first followed by Goten and both attacked the food like always. I glanced at Alice's expression to see her eyes wide with shock. I let out a small laugh before eating my own food. As I tasted moms food after so long in the Time Chamber I couldn't control myself like I normally could. Yes I was eating faster than normal but nowhere near as fast as Goten and dad.

Once dinner was finished I helped mom carry the dishes to the sink and started to help wash them like I normally did. I could still see Alice out of the corner of my eye. Dad was talking to her about what it was like to be a vampire and Goten was half asleep in his chair. It wasn't until the dishes were halfway finished that I saw the signs of Alice being pulled into a Vision. Dad hadn't noticed he too was starting to doze off. I continued to watch her until she came out of it before tuning my full attention to the dishes once again. When they were finally finished Alice and I went back into my room and once the door was shut I looked at Alice. She was staring out the window and the fact that she wasn't questioning me again proved that she was thinking. "What was it about Alice?" I asked. For the first time I saw her jump, I have never been able to catch her or any of her family off guard to actually make them jump. "Oh it's nothing Bella." She said as she turned back to the window. "Alice I know something's wrong. I made you jump I have never been able to do that. I know that whatever it is it's bother you." I said. I sat down on my bed and pulled her down to. I looked her in the eyes and there I could see her emotions racing. "I saw you leaving. You're leaving tonight, after you have Bulma remove your tail but you're not going alone. Your brother and Trunks is going with you." She said. Why did she seem so sad when she said Trunks? "I was planning on taking Trunks with me. He asked me when I woke from that nightmare when we were in the Time Chamber. He wants to meet Charlie and help me with Victoria. If Goten wants to come then I will let him. He's my brother Alice and he has the right to be curious about where his sister has lived for most of her life. Both of them are part of my family Alice and I won't stop them, they are both strong fighters and I trust them to take care of themselves in a time where vampire are everywhere." I said. She nodded. "You had best start packing then. "She said as she turned towards the window again. I sat there a minute longer before I got up and grabbed a capsule from my dresser. With a click it was enlarged and open ready for my clothes. I packed my fighting GI and pajamas with a few outfits when I didn't want to walk around town in my GI of course they had to be practical in case I had to fight in them. I couldn't just ask the bad guy to wait a minute just so I could change my clothes. Once I was done I collapsed the capsule and pocketed it. I turned to Alice again and found her watching me a piece of paper in her hands. "Be careful Bella. I may not know first-hand how strong you really are but for my past self and the rest of the family, be careful. Here this is for you don't open it till you get to Forks." She said. I took it silently nodding my head as I pocketed the paper as well. I went to my door but stopped mom was down stairs with dad and while they wouldn't stop me the goodbye would be hard. I turned back around and opened my window. I turned back to Alice and hugged her. We both didn't say anything as I floated through the window. I masked my Ki as I rose into the sky. I had just cleared the tree line when a voice made me stop. "I knew you would run off." I spun around to see both Dad and Goten. I stared at them watching as the wind blew their hair about in different directions. Dad slowly flew over to me before he pulled me into a hug. "Be careful Bella." He said as he hugged me harder. I remained silent until he let go. "Why aren't you stopping me?" I asked. "Because I know it is something you have to do, to protect the ones that you love. I would never try to stop you from doing that. Just come back safely please." He said. He wasn't going to stop me; he wasn't going to try to go with me. I smiled at him and hugged him. "I will come back daddy." I whispered but I knew he heard me. Letting him go I turned to Goten but instead of hugging me he was floating next to me. "Well let's get going Bells." He said. "Goten." I started to say. "Nope not going to happen Bells, I'm your brother and I am going with you. Even if it isn't necessary I am still coming with you just to be an extra set of eyes to watch your back. Besides someone has to keep you from hurting yourself, even with your tail you still have a tendency to trip over nothing." He said. His eyes closed and a wide smile appeared on his face. I nodded my head in understanding before we both headed towards C.C.

As we flew over C.C we noticed someone standing outside in the yard of C.C. Slowly we made our way towards the ground to land in front of the figure. Once we landed we were able to see Bulma was the one standing outside. "Your father called telling me that you two were coming here. I guess you guys need to borrow the time machine huh? Well there is one thing left to do is to get you ready. The moon is still there in your old time Bella and with you having your tail now it could be very dangerous. So before you leave we need to remove your tail. Don't worry it won't hurt and I won't have to put you under. You might be a little sore but with you being half sayain you should heal pretty fast. Now why don't we head down to the lab and we can get started. Goten, Trunks is already down getting the machine ready if you want to head down there and help. The procedure shouldn't take longer than an hour or so." Goten nodded and followed Bulmas suggestion. Once he was already through the door Bulma turned and also headed into the building. I took a few seconds before following but I didn't head towards Bulmas lab instead I went upstairs.

I walked until I came to a familiar door. I could feel the persons Ki inside as well as hearing the music she was listening to. With a sigh I went to knock on the door but hesitated at the last minute. She's probably going to hate me for what I did at her party. I sighed and went to knock again but before my knuckles made contact the door opened. There stood Bra with one hand on her hip and the other on the door knob. "Were you ever going to actually knock Bella or were you going to stand there all night?" she asked. "Look Bra, I am so so so so SO sorry about what happened at your birthday party. I didn't mean to lose it like I did." I said. I could feel the blush creeping over my face. "Bella it's ok really. I have a dad with a short fuse and a Brother that bottles things up inside till he pops. It's no big deal, besides I learned something new about you that night." She said. "I learned that not only do you like my brother but I also learned not to ever have THAT song played at any of our other parties. " We both laughed at that.

Bra ended up walking with me down to her mom's lab. "So you, gotten and Trunks are going back to your old time huh?" she asked. "Yeah there are some things that I need to take care of before I can live here." I said. We walked in silence before walking through a set of automatic frosted glass doors. The room was huge full of work tables with various machines and machine parts. As we walked further into the room we came to another door, this one a simple wooden door. Inside looked like a surgical lab, a table in the middle with a tray covered with a cloth with various scalpels and clamps. Along the back wall was two large tanks with clear curved glass a mask hung from its ceiling. I had never seen such a thing I was about to ask Bra what they were when Bulma walked over to us. 'How did I not see her?' I thought. "Ah there you are. Well we are all set if you want to just change into this gown and hope up on the bed there." She said. When she went to hand me the gown she looked at what I was staring at. "Ah yes, this is the first time you have been in this part of my lab. Those along the wall are called Regeneration Tanks or Regen Tank for short. We usually use them when Vegeta has taken it too far in his training. It helps speed up the healing process." She explained. "Ok now off you go, there's a bathroom through that door to the right of the Regen Tanks." She said. Once changed into the gown Bella sat down on the bed in the middle of the room. Bulma walked back out of her office a moment later. "Well let's get started." She said.

The surgery hadn't taken that long at all but like Bulma had said I was sore. Bulma assured me that I would feel better in a couple of days. It was weird walking without my tail and I was already starting to miss having it. Bulma and I walked down the hall past her lab until we came to the end of the hall. Through the single wooden door was metal stair landing. The room was large and three flights down was a machine. The very same machine that brought me to this time; Bulma's time machine. I could see Trunks and Goten leaning against the machine, no doubt waiting on me. I made my way down the stairs quickly. Trunks and Goten both walked towards me and Bulma once we finally set foot on the last stair. "Everything's all packed and ready, and the machine is ready to go everything checks out good." Trunks said, more towards his mother than anyone else. "Alright then, you guys be careful. Please Bella keep those two out of trouble, it never fails when these two are together something always gets out of hand." She pleaded. "I will try my best Bulma." I assured her. One by one we climbed into the time machine. Trunks was sitting in the pilot's seat and began pushing buttons and flipping switches starting the time machine. Goten took shotgun leaving me to sit in the back. I felt the machine shudder as it slowly lifted off the ground. We continued to rise and I was beginning to think we would crash into the ceiling, but instead the ceiling spilt in two and the stars became visible. We rose until we was above the city before we began to move forward. We began to move faster and faster until moving so fast that everything outside of the machine was moving past in a blur. I should feel happy about going back, but I wasn't this had become my home. Slowly I reached into my pocket and pulled out the piece of paper that Alice had given me.

_Do you still love Edward?_

_Alice_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Ok everyone here is the new chapter. I just wanted to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. It makes me want to write more and more just to see what you all will write next. Oh and I don't own anything.**

Chapter 13 Oh no

I continued to stare at the piece of paper in my hands. I wasn't sure how long I stared at that paper but it was long enough to keep me from noticing that we were slowing down. It wasn't until we began our decent that I was pulled from my thoughts. I looked out the window to my right to see the shadows of trees and the lack of stars. 'Welcome back to Forks Bella' I thought to myself. Once the time machine landed I climbed out to be greeted by the typical weather of Forks. The slow drizzle of the rain falling brought back the memories of when I first moved to Forks to live with Charlie. I was lost in my memories of when I first arrived in Forks but I was pulled from then hearing the sound of the time machine being capsulized. "Well here we are, this is the place mom and Chi Chi took off from when they pick you up." Trunks said. I nodded my head in understanding, "We just need to follow this road and it will take us back to town." I said. I didn't even bother to look at them to see if they understood, I just started walking in the direction I had pointed. "Um Bells?" I heard Goten say. I turned to face him only he wasn't in sight. "Up here Bells." He said. I looked up and sure enough there they were floating in the air. "It would be faster if we just flew there." He said. I felt my face grow hot. I hadn't been thinking. My mind was pulled back in my past. The past were Isabella Swan couldn't fly, the very past that she was back in Forks to face. Without a second thought I rose into the air and the three of us raced off towards the town with me in the lead.

It didn't take long to reach Charlie's house but to be on the safe side I landed down in a thin patch in the forest behind the house. "Why can't we just land in the back yard Bells?" Goten asked. "Because you idiot in case you had forgotten the people in this time don't know about Ki and people flying. It would cause a panic or cause a lot of people wanting to investigate. We can't be caught." Trunks explained. "Oh right." Goten said. He remained quite the rest of the hike to the edge of the forest.

Once we were able to see the house I could see the lights on in the kitchen window. Charlie was home. Without a second glance I dashed towards the house and quickly made our way to the front door and out of the rain. The three of us wiped the water off of our faces and in my case I wrung the water out of my hair before turning towards the door. I suddenly felt nervous about knocking on the door, what if he didn't want to see me? What if he didn't believe me about the vampires? I had known since I had that dream that I would have to tell him, and that meant telling him about the Cullen's. I had to do this, I had to protect him. I took a deep breath and was about to knock on the door before an arm came from behind me and knocked hard on the door. I snapped my head towards the owner of the arm to see Trunks. All he did was shrug his shoulders. We stood there for a few minutes before I went to knock again. This time I could hear footsteps from inside and as the got closer the felt the urge to run. Apparently both Trunks and Goten noticed my behavior and both wrapped a hand around my wrists, and just when the footsteps stopped they both let go. I didn't have the chance to blink let alone think about running again before the door open to show Charlie still in his uniform. "Can I help you?" he asked. I felt a hand on my lower back give me a slight push forward. "Um hi Dad" was all I could say. It felt weird calling him dad but that was the only way he would know it was me.

"Bella? Is that you?" he asked. "Yea, it's me. This is." But I didn't get the chance to finish speaking. Charlie had pulled me into a tight hug. After a few minutes he finally let go. "Sorry." He said and I could see the blush crawling on his face. I couldn't help but smile, this was a side of Charlie that was rarely shown. "It's ok. I missed you to. "Charlie, this is Trunks Briefs his mom was the blue haired woman that came to pick me up with my mom. And this is Goten Son, my twin brother." I said. I stood there and watched as Charlie looked them over, no doubt sizing them up. After looking over each boy he reached an arm out towards Goten first. "It's nice you Goten." He said. But when he turned to Trunks his face hardened a little. "Trunks huh? " I hadn't realized I was holding my breath. The look on Charlie's face was hard and I could see no emotion in his eyes. "The last time Bella brought a boyfriend home he left her a broke mess. Let me make one thing absolutely clear boy. You hurt her in any way at all and you and me will be having a little chat." Was all he said. "Charlie!" I shouted. "Trunks is a friend, and he is Goten's best friend. He isn't my boyfriend." I said. Charlie looked at me for a minute before he turned to Trunks again and this time reached out his hand. I could practically hear the bones in Charlie's hand grind as he squeezed Trunks hand as tightly as possible. I could only shake my head at his behavior.

Once they finally released each other's hands Charlie lead us inside. He lead us into the kitchen to a box of pizza sitting on the table. I looked around the kitchen to see a slight layer of dust on the stove. Of course he would be calling for pizza. I smiled to myself before turning to Charlie again. "So Bella what brings you hear? It's been a few months and I figured I wouldn't see you again and if I did it wouldn't be for a few years." He said. I took a seat at the table next to Charlie and Trunks and Goten took the remaining seats. "So what brings you here?" He asked as he opened the box of pizza. "Help yourself if you want a slice boys." He offered. "What makes you think that there is a reason?" 'Of course there's a reason.' I thought to myself. "Sorry Bella, but I really did think I wouldn't see you again. I mean obviously your family is from another country I figured that it wouldn't be any time soon if I saw you again. But I am glad you're here." He said with a smile. I looked at his face as he ate his pizza. "I'm glad I'm back to but your right there is a reason why I'm back so soon." I said. As he swallowed his mouthful I remained quiet. I stared at an invisible spot on the wall, 'how was I going to tell him about the vampires. Better yet how was I going to tell him about what I am?' I was brought from my thoughts when I felt a foot kick my leg. " Bells, Charlies talking to you." Said Goten. I felt my face heat up as I turned to face Charlie. "Sorry I was thinking. What did you say?" I asked. "I was asking you why you were here." He said. He reached for another piece of pizza again but I quickly grabbed his hand and placed it on the table. My hand remained on his as I looked him in the eye. "There's a problem that is coming to Forks because of me. She is trying to find me and I think that she will come after you." I said. "Bella I am the Chief of Police, I can handle a little girl." He said. "No you can't Charlie; she is part of the reason why I left to Arizona." I said. Those words alone caught his attention.

I could see in his eyes the flash back he was reliving. Me yelling, and crying, packing my things, I said many hurtful things that night and I was sure that after he knew everything he was going to hate me. "They said you had fallen, that wasn't true was it?" he asked. "No it wasn't. There are something that I didn't tell you." I said. "Does it also have anything to do with the Cullen's?" He asked. "Yes" I said. I couldn't look at his face. Instead I looked down at the floor. "Let me guess, Billy has convinced you that the Cullen's are Vampires. I tried to get Billy to understand this, Vampires are not real and the Cullen's are not Vampires. Why he had to convince you I will never know." Said Charlie as he got to his feet and started to pace. "Charlie, Billy tried to warn me when I first started dating Edward but I wouldn't listen. He was right, Edward and his family are vampires and it isn't just them, there are Vampires everywhere. Vampires are the reason why I left to Arizona and a vampire is the reason why I was put in the hospital. They are not like the vampires in the movies, that's all fake." I explained. "Ok so Billy put you up to this right? You guys have a little bet going on to see if I will believe you right?" He said as he went to the phone on the wall. I quickly took the phone from his hands. "It's true Charlie, give me your hand I can prove it." He looked at me with an odd look on his face. His hands remained around the phone. I reached over and grabbed his hand and pulled the phone from it. After placing the phone back I put his hand on the crescent mark on my wrist. The second his hand touched the cool skin he grabbed my wrist, feeling the mark and the skin around it.

After what felt like forever he finally looked up at my face. "What is this?" He asked. "This is what happens when a vampire bites you. The skin of a vampire is as cold as ice. I was being chased by a vampire and he found me in Arizona, I thought he had Renee at my old dance studio and it was a trap. He would have killed me if it hadn't been for Edward and the Cullen's finding me, but he bit me. They were able to remove the venom from my blood but that part of my skin was basically the skin of a vampire. That mark will be with me for forever." I said. "Venom, what are they poisonous? Yes they are, that is what turns people into vampires. If they bite you the venom enters your blood stream." I explained. "I can't believe this; next you're going to tell me that aliens are real." He said as he sat back down at the table and put his head in his hands. "Um actually." Said Goten. "Whoa ok I can barely get past the vampires are real bit, but now you're telling me that aliens are real? I can't believe that, you have proof about the vampires, do you have proof about aliens to?" He asked. I could tell he was getting skeptical with what we were trying to tell him. I stood there watching Charlie trying to figure out how to explain that Trunks, Goten and I were half aliens. I was about to suggest going outside when I saw Charlie stiffen. I followed his gaze to see Goten floating in midair his legs crossed Indian style. Charlie jumped from his chair causing the chair to clatter to the floor. Shakily he raised his hand pointing at Goten with his mouth hanging open. "Um yea Goten, Trunks and I are aliens. Actually we are half, and we can fly and.. Charlie" I wasn't able to finish talking before his eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed onto the floor. "Well, I guess that went well." Said Trunks.

**Read and Review please! ^.^**

**A/N I know you all get excited about the new chapter and want me to update faster but I have to say this. I will update when I can so please if you are frustrated with me not updating fast enough then I will say this. I'm sorry but I have other things to do in my life than update. I am writting this story because i love this site and my readers. This story isn't the first thing on my list of things to do. I'm sorry about the slight rant but i felt it must be said.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I don't own anything! **

**Sorry it's been a while I had a little block with this chapter. **

Chapter 14 The Cullens return.

While Trunks and Bella carried Charlie up to his room to sleep a family of seven was sitting together in their living room. Discussing possible places Bella could be when. "Alice?" said Jasper. This caught the families' attention and six pairs of eyes locked onto Alice's face. The vision was short and the second it was over Edward was on his feet and heading towards the door when Jasper wrapped a hand around his arm preventing Edward from moving. "What did you see Alice?" asked Carlisle. Alice looked at Carlisle then each of the family members before stopping at Edward. "It's Bella, she's back and Forks and she has two guys with her. They are at Charlie's right now. They were talking about something and then Charlie fainted. That's all that I saw. But she is definitely back in Forks." Said Alice. "What did the two guys look like?" Asked Emmett. "Both are tall but all three of them are wearing s strange style of clothes. One has black hair that is spiked and the other has lavender colored hair. Both look extremely strong for humans." Said Alice. "Ha ha ha ha, lavender hair? Are you kidding me? There has got to be something wrong with him if he has dyed his hair that color." Laughed Emmett. Edwards hadn't said a thing since the vision was shared with the rest of the family. Instead of talking with his family and agreeing with Emmett what guy in his right mind would have hair that color. But he had one thing on his mind, and that was Bella and making sure that she was ok. "Edward, I know you want to go and see Bella right away but we must wait. She obviously just got back into Forks. She is going to want to spend time with her father. Tomorrow we may go and see her but you must promise that you won't go tonight." Said Carlisle. Edward gave the faintest of nods before wrenching his arm free from Jaspers grasp and racing to his piano. The sounds of Bella's lullaby meting their ears.

Meanwhile on the lands of La Push a group of people were gathering. The elders of the tribe and the tribes protectors. "Leah, are you sure you smelt the Cullen's" said Billy Black. His wheel chair was being pushed forward into the group and next to the rest of the elders by his son Jacob. "Yes Billy I'm sure. The only reason I found their scent was because mom was having me bring some food to Charlie." said the only girl in the group. "Very well, Sam the treaty must be put back into place. You know what to do, you and Jacob and Paul must go to the Cullen's and tell them that the treaty is back in effect." said old Quil. They nodded their heads in understanding. "There's something else as well." said Leah. "I ran past Chief Swan's house and I caught the scent of Charlie, two unknown scents and Bella's." She watched Jacob's reaction closely. He stood there as still as a statue before taking off at a run straight towards the woods. Sam went to yell at Jacob when Billy cut him off. "Let him go Sam, he didn't take her leaving very well. Let him go and let's hope after he sees her, his head will be more in his patrols." said Billy. He as well as the rest of the group was watching where Jacob had run to. Though no one said anything they all were thinking the same thing, that seeing Bella Swan would bring their pack brother and beta back to his usual joyful self.

I looked down at Charlie as he lay on the floor. Apparently it was too soon to spring that aliens were real on him after hearing that vampires were real. With a sigh I looked over at the two boys that were still sitting at the table. "Goten come help me bring Charlie to his room, may as well let him sleep. Trunks if you brought any cots to sleep on you can set them up in the living room while we take Charlie upstairs." I said. I leaned down and wet to grab his legs when Goten reached down and lifted Charlie up on to his shoulder. "Well lead the way." he said. Mentally I was smacking a hand to my forehead as I lead the way out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. It was like the old Bella was back and all I had learned was something from a dream. I opened the door to Charlie's room and stood aside to let Goten through. After placing him on the bed I walked over and pulled his shoes off before pulling a blanket over him and left his room. Walking down stairs I found the furniture in the living room was missing and replaced with cots with blankets and pillows. Trunks was already laying on one of them, one arm was pulled behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. I sat down on the bottom step of the stairs and stared off into space. The memoires from living here in Forks came flooding back every good and bad memory. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I was brought from my memories. Trunks was standing next to me, his hand still on my shoulder. "Bella." Trunks started to say, but was interrupted by a knocking on the door. I smiled up at Trunks and stood. I walked towards the door wondering who it could be. I took a deep breath before I opened the door. There standing at the door was Jack.

He had changed so much, he was taller then I remembered he was, and where he had been thin and lanky he was bulked up now, as if he had been working out every day for the past few years. His hair that had once been long was now short. He was only wearing a pair of cut off shorts and a pair of tennis shoes. Just like I was staring at him he was staring at me. "Bella?" he said. He was looking at me as if I was a dream to him. He reached a hand out towards my one and it wasn't until his hand made contact with my own did he pull me to him and hugged me. Instantly I became concerned, his skin was hot to the touch as if he was running a fever. I pulled away and looked up at him. "Jack, what happened to you?" I asked. "What do you mean Bells? I'm still the same. Well ok I look a little different, but that's only because I hit a growth spurt." He said.

I looked at him skeptically for a moment if it had just been a growth spurt he wouldn't have bulked up this much. "Oh man I have missed you so much Bells." He started to say but I cut him off before he could talk anymore. "I tried to call you, to tell you what was happening but Billy wouldn't let me. I told him I was leaving and he still wouldn't let me talk to you even over the phone. What was wrong Jake? There is no way that you would be so sick that you wouldn't return my calls. You have before, why was this time any different?" I asked. I watched the guilt seep into his eyes. "Bells I wanted to call you back but there was something going on that prevented me from calling. I'm so sorry Bells." He said. He wouldn't even look me in the eyes as he said this. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I did this I noticed an odd smell coming from Jake. I opened my eyes and looked at him critically. I stepped closer and took a deep breath. I pulled away and looked at Jake again. "Um Bells what are you doing?" he asked. He was looking at me warily with a pleading look in his eyes. But I brushed it off. I knew they didn't have a dog, ever since we were kids Jake and his family never had a puppy let alone a dog. In fact I don't remember Quil or Embry having dogs either. I turned my head slightly to look at Goten and Trunks. Both nodded their head slightly they could smell it to. The smell wasn't coming from his clothes, no the smell was coming from him, like his own personal scent.

"Jake, this may sound weird but, why do you smell like a dog?" I asked. I watched as he tensed up and stopped breathing. "Um I was petting a stray along the side of the road before I came here. That's probably why." He said. I was about to push a little harder on the subject when Jake asked who was behind me. "Oh this is Trunks Briefs he wanted to come meet Charlie. His family is friends with my family. And this is my twin brother Goten. Guys this is Jacob Black his family has been friends with Charlie for as long as I can remember. Jake and I used to hang out a lot when we were kids." I said. Goten jumped at the chance to asked Jake questions about me. While he was keeping Jake busy I walked over to Trunks who had walked into the kitchen. "Everything ok there Trunks?" I asked. "Bella, has Jake always had that scent?" he asked. Well no but then again my senses were suppressed by BaBa's spell. He's keeping something from me Trunks. He never used to do that. When he hugged me I felt like I was being hugged by a heater. If I was any normal girl I would think it was just a fever and he really did have a growth spurt. But Trunks, I just can't help but feeling like this isn't normal at all. What if it's something supernatural, I mean if there's vampires and Aliens then why can't a human smell like a dog." I said. "Bella, has he ever kept things from you before?" Trunks asked. "No he has never kept things from me. If it hadn't been for him telling me some of his Tribes stor…" I couldn't finish my sentence. "Bella what is it." Trunks asked. I walked to the corner and peered into the living room. Jake was talking with Goten but I could tell his mind was elsewhere. I doubt Goten was listening to mine and Trunks conversation. As I watched them I felt Trunks walk up behind me before he place a hand on my shoulder. I let him pull me back a few feet before I turned my head to look at him. "What wrong Bella?" he asked. "It's just when I moved back here to Forks I went to La Push not long after I met Edward. I was curious as to why the Cullen's we not a loud to be on the La Push grounds. He told me about an old legend that is told to all the La Push population. How long ago there was a family of cold one who came to Forks. They made a pact with a group of people that were sworn to protect their people. They told the cold ones that they could live in Forks so long as they never bit a human. Jake told me he didn't believe the old stories but I egged him on. He went on to tell me that supposable the people of La Push were descendants from wolves. If the legends were true that vampires did exist the I wouldn't doubt that the part about the people being descendants of wolves would be true to. Trunks I think that is what we are smelling." I said. Trunks stood there for a moment in silence before he finally spoke. "So what are you saying Bella. Are you saying that Jake can turn into a wolf." He said. "No not a wolf. Vampires are extremely fast and strong there is no way that a regular wolf could take on a vampire. Trunks I think Jake is a Werewolf." I said. No sooner had I said those words I found Jakes brown eyes looking right at me. At first I could see no emotion in his eyes but just as fast as a lighting strike his narrowed as he stood. "You two have a nice chat about me." He said. "So it's true then?" I asked. Jake looked down at the floor for a second before he stood up. "I think you should come out to the Res tomorrow Bells we are having a bon fire and I can explain then." He said. I followed him towards the door and as Jake walked out the door he stopped and turned to face me. "Bella tomorrow we won't be the only ones telling a big secret Bella. I know your hiding something from me and it's only fair if you share your little secret." And with that he left.

I closed the door with a sigh, my thoughts went to tomorrow and what I would tell Jake. I turned around to go back to the living room but I came face to face with Trunks. I jumped slightly not expecting him to be behind me. I was about to ask if he needed something but instead he grabbed my hand tightly in his and pulled me outside. The rain was pouring harder now but Trunks pulled me behind him towards the back yard and into the woods. The second we were in the tree line I felt myself being pulled into the air. We flew high up into the clouds before Trunks finally stopped. "You're going to tell him? You are going to tell your friend who is supposedly a werewolf that you, Goten and I are half aliens? That isn't going to go over well even with your supernatural friends. That won't go over well Bella I can tell you that." Said Trunks. I looked at him for a second, his arms were crossed and his eyes hard. "He is my friend Trunks if he is going to tell me a big secret I should at least do the same. I owe him that. If it wasn't a big secret that needed to be kept from people then he wouldn't be considering telling me in the first place." I said. "I trust him Trunks, trust me I have a feeling that we will need help while we are here. Now can we please go back I'm soaked and I want to get some sleep. Charlie is going to wake up in the morning thinking that it was all a dream and when he sees that it was real it is going to be a long morning." I said. I slowly started to fly towards the ground when I heard Trunks say something. "Trust me Bella, this isn't going to work out the way you want. Hell it took Vidal a few months to get used to the idea that Gohan wasn't fully human. It took her father even longer to get used to it. Very few people can accept what we are, only because we are not normal. I can tell you how this could go tomorrow if you really tell him the truth. He's going to think you're kidding and will laugh. He will want you to prove I, and there are no small ways to show him your proof. If you fly he will freak out. If you disappear and then reappear behind him he will freak out and maybe even consider for a moment that you're a vampire. And if you show him a Ki technique he will get scared and maybe even fear you." Said Trunks.

I couldn't even look at him, each possibility he said was like a knife cutting into me. Jake would understand, he wouldn't treat me like a freak. But I couldn't shake the feeling that Trunks might be right. If he didn't take my being half human well, then how would he take it finding out I have been in the future for the past few months. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I was now on the forest floor. I felt for Trunks Ki to find him still in the air. As I walked towards the house I noticed that the rain had finally stopped. But as I got closer to the house I noticed a familiar smell, the very sweet smell that was from a certain vampire. I spun around looking at the tree line."Edward?" But I didn't get an answer. I stood there for a few minutes before I made my way inside. Goten was already sound asleep by the time I walked inside snoring almost as loud as a thunder clap. Shaking my head I walked up stairs to my old room. When I stepped into my room I noticed that the window was open and the sweet scent was in every corner of my room. As I looked around my room I noticed a piece of paper laying on my bed. I walked to my bed and sat down and picked up the paper. I could feel my heart start to pick up as I opened the paper. What I found made the hole in my heart ache.

_Bella,_

_I need to see you before you go to La Push tomorrow._

_Alice._

They're back. Why are they back? So it really was Edward that was here. He must have been here with Alice. The ache was getting stronger, the memories that I had worked hard to push into the back of my mind were rushing back. I could feel my heart racing as panic started to set in. I was feeling antsy I needed something to focus on and I knew the best thing. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a capsule and clicked the top and threw it on the floor. With a pop the capsule opened my suitcases were sitting there filled with my clothes. I started searching for a pair of shorts and a tank top. After changing quickly I moved the furniture out of the way. Moving me bed along the side of the wall and moved the desk chair. I turned to face the door before falling towards the floor and started to do some pushups. After a few minutes I moved to sit ups but even that wasn't keeping my mind free from the memories. I sat there on the floor of my room, my thoughts wondering. I stood up and walked towards my window the sky was starting to lighten up as the sun rose. I had been up all night. I stared at the sky watching as every minute that passed it grew lighter. I was about to grab a change of clothes and head to the shower when I heard someone knocking at the door. I felt dread fill me. It couldn't be. I walked down stairs and with a quick glance I saw Goten and Trunks both still asleep. Charlie was still in his room sleeping but not for long, he would be getting up to leave for the station in an hour. Taking a deep breath I opened the door and I felt my heart stop. 'oh no' There stood the last person I wanted to see. "Edward?" was all I could say.

**Read and Review please ^.^ **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I don't own anything! This is probably the fastest i have ever updated ^.^ Enjoy everyone!**

Chapter 15 Edward

I looked past him to see his silver Volvo parked behind Charlie's cruiser. Movement from the living room caught my attention pulling me from my shocked state. With practiced ease I erased all emotion from my face as I looked at him. My eyes were the only way you could tell what my emotions were. "Goten, wake up."I heard Trunks say. No doubt he was trying to wake up my brother. The world could be ending and he would sleep right through it. I turned my head to see if anyone was behind me. Seeing no one I flared my Ki slightly before I turned to look at Edward again. Not long after I flared my Ki I heard both guys in the next room rush to their feet before rushing behind me. "What are you doing here Edward." I said. My voice was hard as my anger started to wash over me.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I need to talk to you." He said. I watched his eyes flick to something behind me and as I felt a hand touch my shoulder I watched his eyes harden. "Say what you need to say Edward." I said. "Can I talk to you alone." He said. I could almost hear the hiss forming in his mouth. I glanced over my shoulder to see Goten was the owner of the hand on my shoulder. _"Bella is everything ok?"_asked Goten. I raised an eyebrow at him. 'Why was he talking in Japanese?' I thought _"Goten, Trunks this is Edward." _I said. "Whatever you have to say Edward it can be said in front of them." I said crossing my arms a crossed my chest. "Bella, it's about something that your friends don't know." He said. _"Bella, maybe you should introduce us." _Said Trunks. "Oh I'm sorry, you haven't met each other before. Edward, this is Goten, my twin brother." I watched his expression as I said that and watched as his eyes widened. "This is his best friend Trunks. So if you're wondering why you can't read Goten's mind then there's your explanation." I said. I went to say something else when I heard Charlie's alarm clock go off. _"You guys go outside I am going to leave a note for Charlie." _I said. "You want to talk? Fine. But first let me leave note for Charlie." With that I turned and walked into the kitchen. I scribbled a quick note and placed it on the fridge where he would see it.

When I got outside I found Trunks, Goten and Edward standing in the tree line. I walked over to them and instantly I could feel the tension. "It would be best to walk into the woods, less people to see us." I said. The walk was spent in silence and the silence was deafening. Finally I stopped in a small clearing. I turned to face Edward, Goten stood to my left and Trunks on my left. I looked at Edward once again, "Ok so you wanted to talk so talk." I said. Once again I crossed my arms. He stood there for a moment looking at the ground. When he looked me in the eyes I could see guilt, regret and sadness in his eyes. "Bella, I didn't mean what I said when I left. I wanted to leave to keep you safe, just by knowing my family you have been hurt. I didn't want you to constantly be in danger. I didn't want you to constantly have to look over your shoulder. I wanted to protect you even if it meant that I had to leave to do so. I love you Bella, I have waited for you for years. Please say you will forgive me." He paused for a second and I saw his gaze move to Trunks before returning to me. "Please Bella, please tell me your forgive me. Please tell me you still love me." His voice was pleading and I could see how much he wanted me to forgive him.

I dropped my arms down to my sides. I walked up to him slowly, keeping my face passive. Slowly I could see hope flicker in his eyes and as I stopped an arm's length away from I looked into his eyes. "Edward." Was all I said before I slapped him and I slapped him hard making him stagger. I had gone easy on him if I had really wanted to hurt him I could have sent him flying into the nearest tree. But all I wanted to do was get his attention and this was the best way, the best way to show him that I have changed. That I was no longer the Bella he knew. Edward quickly straightened up and looked at me with a look of shock. "How?" he started to say but I cut him off. "A lot has happened since you left me laying there in the woods. I love you Edward I really do and I won't ever forget about you but I can not forgive you. I doubt I will ever forgive you, not after what you did. You may have left for my safety but did you ever think of what I wanted? Did you ever ask me? I told you I wanted to be with you forever and now I realize that you never wanted me to be with you forever, that's why you were so reluctant to turn me. Guess what I am glad you didn't. I was just a fling to you something that would end when I died right? I am not going to forgive what you did to me. It took me months just to think of your name again. And months after that to even say your name out loud. If it hadn't been for my family and my new friends I would still be the lifeless shell you turned me into. I'm done talking, I am only here to protect Charlie from Victoria and once I take care of her I am leaving and don't even try to follow or find me because I can promise that you will never find me not matter how hard you try." I said. I turned not even wanting to hear what he was going to say or to even look at him. I wanted to slam my fist into something and right now I was sorely tempted for that something to be Edward. After so long of keeping all this bottled up and then finally I was able to vent it out, to him of all people, I found the anger still there bubbling under the surface.

I was about to enter the woods again when I felt a cold hand wrap around my wrist. The grip was hard and prevented me from moving any further. I pulled my arm trying to break my hand free of the grip it was in but found the hand gripping even tighter. Then I was spun around and found my back pushed against the tree. I felt a body press up against mine pinning me to the tree keeping me from moving. I looked at the person pinning me to see Edward and his eyes were dark and getting darker. "What happened to you Bella? Since when do you have a brother? Since when can you actually hurt me? What have they done to you? They have done something to you I know it! You would never hold anything against me, your always the forgiving person. You forgave Jasper when he tried to attack you why can't you forgive me?" he said. He was getting violent. I had never seen Edward like this towards me before. "You are meant to be mine! Your my singer, my mate and if I have to turn you to get my Bella back then so be it!" he said. As he said that I saw his eyes turn black. He lost control he really was going to turn me.

I could see Trunks and Goten. It looked like Trunks was trying to get to me but Goten was holding him back. He knew as well as I that I need to show Edward just how much I had changed. His hand came up to my throat his eyes never breaking their gaze at mine. I smirked and swiftly brought my knee up hard causing him to let me go. He staggered back a few feet hunched over, his knees shaking as his hands clutched his family jewels. I stood there watching him and as I saw him recovering I bent me knees slightly readying myself .

He looked at me with an odd expression, one I couldn't name. "Why are you fighting Bella? Isn't this what you wanted?" He asked. "Not anymore." I said as I spread my legs and bent my knees just a little bit more. I raised my arms ready to fight. "Well I'm sorry Bella but I can't let you die. I want you by my side for eternity, and whether or not you want this I will turn you and you will be mine." He said. Now I could name the look on his face. It was a crazed look, the look you would see on someone who would stop at nothing to get what they want even if it was by unsavory means. He rushed at me, even after training with my dad and Vegeta he was still extremely fast. I had just enough time to get out of the way before he could grab me. He kept running towards me and each time I only had enough time to avoid his grasp. Finally he stopped and stared at me. "How are you moving so fast?" he asked. But he didn't give me a chance to answer. While I was about to answer he rushed at me, knocking me to the ground and pinned me. I laid there on the ground, my hands bound my one of his above my head, Edward was straddling my waist and his free hand was wrapped around my throat. I struggled against his grip but even as a sayain I was just an even match with him. I felt a rush of cool air brush against my neck and I froze. Edward had moved his head towards my neck and was about to bite me. I struggled harder I didn't want to hurt him but I had no choice I had to go super. "Edward stop this I don't want to hurt you." I pleaded the best I could even with his hand putting pressure on my throat making it hard to breathe. "You hurt me? Silly Bella, your just a human you can't hurt me." He said. "The human Bella might not have been able to hurt you but I'm not exactly human." I said. I started raising my Ki the higher it got the looser his grip got. "Bella!" someone shouted but I wasn't sure who. Edwards grip was still strong and even though I could breathe I wasn't able to move. As his hand around my throat slipped it quickly grabbed a hand full of my hair pulling my head to the side roughly. With a yell I felt my Ki rush out of me throwing Edward off me. I flipped back onto my feet and found who had shouted my name. There in the tree line was Jacob wearing only a pair of cut off shorts but around him was a pack of large wolves. His eyes were wide with shock but I couldn't worry about Jacob right now I turned to Edward to see his eyes wide as well but sadly still black. Each step I could see a slight uneasiness pass through Edwards eyes. I needed to end this before I was forced to actually hurt him. Quickly I disappeared before reappearing behind him. I grabbed his arms and pulled them high enough to keep him from moving.

"Edward!" shouted a woman's voice. I glanced to the direction the voice had come from to see the Cullen's walking out from the tree line. Esme ran forward only to be stopped by Carlisle. "Who are you let him go!" shouted Esme. "Esme I'm sorry but unfortunately if I was to let him go he would try to turn me. Although I am not quite sure what a vampires venom would do to me. Good to see you again Alice." I said never letting my grip loosen on Edwards arms. "Bells, come on just knock him out already!" yelled Goten. "That is easier said than done Goten. Vampire can't sleep, which means they can't be knocked unconscious." I said. As he struggled harder I held on tighter. Turning Edward towards his family I forced him to walk which wasn't an easy task. Finally after only going a few feet I grabbed both of Edwards hands with one of mine will with the other I gather Ki into my hand and shot a slight blast at his ass. It was enough of a jolt to get him to move. When I was finally able to get him towards his family I grabbed his chin with my free hand and jerked his head up to face his family. He had kept his head down to keep his family from seeing his eyes. Carlisle's eyes widened and he, Jasper and Emmett rushed towards us and grabbed him by his arms and pulled him away from me. He began fighting them trying to get free. "Jasper you need to calm him down!" yelled Emmett. I couldn't tell if it was starting to work until Edward stopped struggling and his shoulders sagged. Jasper and Emmett turned around both keeping their hands gripping tightly to Edwards keeping him still just in case he would lose control again. "Please forgive my son." Carlisle said. "Carlisle do you not recognize me?" I asked. His face scrunched up in thought. As he looked at me I saw the recognition dawn across his face. "Bella?" he asked in awe. "Hey Carlisle." I said.

I powered down and I could feel the gaze of the Cullen's burning into me. I could almost hear the unasked questions. "Bells?" Came a voice from behind me. I turned to see Jacob walking towards us. But he wasn't alone the wolves I had seen were gone but he wasn't alone. A group of people were following behind him all wearing cut of clothes. "What was that?" Jake asked. "That is something we also would like to know." Said Emse. "I guess you have no choice but to tell them now Bells." Said Trunks. I looked at Trunks raising an eye brow at him. Of course now I had to explain. I had just gone super on my ex-boyfriend. My best friend Jake and his friends as well as the Cullen's saw me. Of course now I had to explain. I let out a nervous laugh once everyone was near enough to hear me. "Um well it's an interesting story." I said with a nervous laugh my hand going to the back of my head. A habit I had picked up from dad.

**So what do you think? Read and Review please! ^.^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everone I'm sorry it has taken so long to update. I had a little trouble with this chapter for some reason. I must have rewritten this chapter three times before I was able to actually get going with the chapter. So anyway here is the new chapter. This chapter follows a little with the book but not completely. Just to give you a little heads up. So of course I don't own anything just this idea for the story.**

Chapter 16 Feelings

It had been two weeks since returning to Forks and it hadn't been easy. After telling both the pack and the Cullen's what I was and how Charlie wasn't my real father we were able to start forming a plan to handle Victoria. The pack would patrol the boarder of La Push as they always did and the Cullen's would patrol around Forks, leaving Trunks, Goten and I to help either group as we wanted. If we wasn't with one of the two groups we were training or searching from the skies. But within the first week there had been no sightings of Victoria.

Early in the morning I got up before both Trunks and Goten and dressed quickly before slipping out my window. I needed time to think by myself without someone asking more questions about what I could do. Since the incident in the clearing with Edward, Edward became relentless in trying to get me to take him back. But this only brought out a different side in Trunks. While he knew I could take care of myself he insisted to be with me at all times when the Cullen's were around. This happened one night when I was asleep, Trunks had been walked past my room from the bathroom when he heard the window opening. He opened the door to find the noise source only to find Edward standing next to my bed. I woke up hearing something hitting the wall. Trunks had Edward pinned to the wall. Trunks held him by the throat, his feet dangling above the floor, the tips just barely touching the floor. I stared at the two across from me shocked and unable to move. It wasn't until Trunks powered up bringing out a light blue glow around him that I was able to move once again. I asked what was going on but neither would answer me. Finally after what felt like the hundredth time of asking the same question I pulled Trunks from Edward before shoving Edward myself towards my window hissing at him to leave.

It took almost an hour to get Trunks to even move away from his spot at the wall where he had pinned Edward. Once he turned to face me I walked to him and grabbed his hand before leading him over to my bed to sit. He was still really upset and it took half an hour before he was able to talk with out his Ki spiking. He told me how he had found Edward standing next to my bed watching me. That he just lost it and attacked him.

After that night Trunks was always with me just in case Edward tried that again. But it was during these times that I began to notice something, something that I never put much thought into until after that night. It was for this very reason I was sneaking out for some time alone to think. Once I was out of the house I made my way toward the forest and once in the trees I aloud my thoughts to finally run free.

After that night I had strange feelings when around Trunks. I had always thought that Trunks was attractive how could I not. But I found another side of Trunks. He was caring and kind not just strong. When he was near my heart would speed up and I felt nervous. I could definitely say that I had feelings for Trunks Briefs but just how strong were they? Where they just a crush or were these feelings actually something serious? My thoughts were interrupted when I felt the presence of someone entering the clearing. I slowly turned only to see a familiar face. "Laurent?" I said puzzled. The last time I heard he was up with the Denali clan living the life of a vegetarian. "What are you doing here? I thought you was up in Denali." I said. I looked at him carefully and that was when I saw his eyes. They were not the normal golden color that came from the life of a vegetarian. No they were red, just like they were when I first met him. "While their family was kind their diet just didn't agree with me. So I left." He said. He started to walk towards me and I felt my muscles tense up preparing for an attack. "I can see that, didn't take you long to fall off the wagon did it." I stated staying in one place but never taking my eyes off of him. "I must say that I never intended to come back to this place, but I am here on the behalf of a friend." He said. "You're here for Victoria aren't you? What does she want?" I asked. I wanted answers. "Yes I am. You see Bella; she is rather upset about what your dear Edward did to James. She wants revenge and by doing so she intends to kill you just as Edward killed James. A mate for a mate. She will not stop until she gets her revenge." He said. "Edward and I are no longer together." I said. "It doesn't matter, you held a special part in his life and she intends to hurt him just like he hurt her." He said.

I heard a howl in the distance but I didn't care. I could handle Laurent. Suddenly he was behind me. "You still smell so mouthwatering." He said. I could feel his breath move across me neck. I felt a cold hand place itself on my shoulder. "You just made a big mistake" I said. I quickly reached over and grabbed both of Laurent's hand and pulled, pulling him over my shoulder and sailing across the clearing. He fell to the ground and slid a few feet before he slowly got up from the ground. On his hands and knees he looked at me with wide eyes. "How.. you're human you shouldn't be that strong. Victoria will not like this new development." He said. He turned to run but I quickly reappeared in front of him. "Oh I don't think so. You see Laurent I have a little secret. Victoria can send all the lackeys she wants to get information and each one I find I will kill them. If she wants information on me she had better come herself." I said. I brought my fist back and sent it straight to Laurent's face. He moved just in time to miss my punch.

I could hear the howling in the distance and it was getting closer. "Obviously I have underestimated you Bella. I am unsure just how you are so strong but no matter. I will end this for you quickly." He said. A malicious grin spread across his face. He came at me quickly must faster than Edward did during our little fight in the clearing. He wasn't actually trying to fight. I doubt if he even knew besides punching and dodging. He tried to grab at any part of me he could get to but I was dodging faster than he could move. "That's enough!" I yelled. I put on a burst of speed and grabbed him by the throat. Again his eyes were wide. I smiled at him, as I squeezed harder on his throat. "You want to know how I got so strong? Well first let me find out something. I know that in order to actually kill you your body has to be set of fire. But I wonder if you can handle a fall." I wondered aloud. I knew I was acting out of normal but I didn't care. "A fall, seriously? What are you going to do push me off a cliff? Just to let you know the nearest cliff is all the way over in La Push and that fall wouldn't kill me nor would it harm me. I would just swim away and straight to Victoria." He said as best as he could considering I was putting a lot of pressure on his throat.

"That may be true but I had something else in mind." I said. Another grin forming on my face, I could see a little bit of unease seeping into his eyes. "Have you ever flown before Laurent?" I asked. He didn't answer. "I love to fly, I love to fly above the clouds and just fly. A lot like I would if I was in a car and just drive I love to just fly with no real destination in mind. Why don't I show why I love it so much." I said. I leapt into the air still clutching Laurent by his throat. I rocketed up into the sky, past the trees and up into the clouds. I could feel the temperature dropping the higher I got. I stopped in the way above the ground. If it was a clear sunny day you wouldn't be able to see a large animal like a bear or a werewolf for example. Instead of just dropping him I smiled at him before spinning around before hurling him towards the ground. I flew next to him was he screamed, his arms flailing trying to slow his descent. Before he could actually hit the ground I grabbed him. He was mere inches from the ground his arms covering his face, as his arms moved from his face I dropped him. Just as I landed a blur of russet fur blew past me. I whirled around to see Jacob and a few other wolves ripping Laurent to pieces. "Bella!" yelled a familiar voice. I snapped my head towards the sound to see Trunks and Goten racing towards me. Trunks pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly. I felt my heart race and my face grow hot. Yes I defiantly had a crush on Trunks Briefs.

**Please Read and Review. I love reading your reviews. ^.^ But I need to let you all no something. This is the second time I have had trouble with the evilness that is writers block. I am considering taking a slight break. But the chances of me actually leaving this story to sit are like zero. But just giving you a heads up just in case that way i don't leave you guys hanging.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry everyone this isn't a new chapter :'( i haven't forgotten all of you guys and i am still working on the new chapters. I was going to update a few days ago but my computer had come down with a horrible virus and it hid all my files even my internet icon was hidden. So it has been with the computer doctors until today. I will update very soon sorry again to all of you who love my story and have given such great reviews. ^.^**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N and here is the new chapter. This one was a bugger to write for some reason. :'( but i feel the creative juices flowing again and thanks to the helpful guys at the computer clinic my computer is now up and running again. ^.^**

**Of course i don't own anything **

Chapter 17

After the incident with Laurent patrols were doubled. But for weeks we found no sign of any vampire's coming anywhere near Forks. It wasn't until two weeks later that the pack and the Cullen's agreed that the patrols could lighten up. To help unwind Sam's imprint Emily came up with the idea of a bon fire. Food and stories and just time to unwind would be good for everyone. So the day of the Bon fire I woke up early to get dressed and head over to Sam and Emily's cabin to help prepare the food for tonight. I quickly grabbed some clothes and hurried towards the shower. I tried to be as quite as possible, so as not to wake the two down stairs. Trunks, after the whole Laurent incident has been near at all times and it was starting to get on my nerves. It was a few days after the incident that I came to terms with my feelings for Trunks. But I have never acted on them. Trunks showed no signs to feeling the same way aside from being protective of me. But that could easily be chalked up to protecting his friend. Once I was in the bathroom I started the shower and waited for it to get warm. In the mean time I stared at my reflection. I had changed greatly since I left with mom and Bulma, no longer was I the pale skinny girl with the ability to trip on air. I was now a strong young woman, while still pale wasn't as pale as I had once been. My muscles were bigger and more defined but not overly so to make me look weird. No the added muscle in fact made me look healthier.

Once I started to feel warmth coming from the shower I began to remove my clothes and stepped in the shower. I stood there a minute before I began to take my shower. Once I finished I stepped out and went to wrap a towel around me when I stopped. There where my tail bone was, was a brown furry spot. My tail spot, while it was annoying and it would draw attention I missed it. I barely touched the spot before I drew my hand away. There was no point in wishing it was back. I began to focus on drying off and began to get dressed. I chose to wear a pair of low rise light wash jeans that were boot cut and a dark glittery design on the pockets. I also chose a dark green spaghetti strap tank top. I would grab a light long sleeve shirt to go over but the cold really didn't bother me anymore. Not as bad as it once did. As I walked back to my room I dried my hair I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, just walking a familiar path to my room. Just as I was to turn into my room I walked into something hard. I stumbled back a few feet before I regained my balance.

Trunks stood in the door of my room, and I had run into him. I could feel my face burning. He looked down at me with an amused smile. "Easy there Bella." He said. I gave a nervous laugh but stopped when I realized what he was wearing. He was just wearing a pair of black pajama pants, no shirt and his hair a mess from sleeping. I looked at him for a second and I felt my face turn hot. "Um, did you need something Trunks?" As I asked I stepped past him as I walked into my room. "I woke up and I didn't feel your ki in your room." He said his voice deep from sleeping. I felt a chill wash over me hearing his voice like that. "Trunks, I was just in the shower." I pointed out. After putting my pajamas in my clothes hamper I turned to face him to see his face had a pink tint to it. Trunks Briefs son of Bulma Brief and Prince Vegeta was blushing. "Trunks are you blushing?" I asked a wide grin spreading on my face. I could have some fun with this when Goten woke up. "Um no, anyway I was just looking for you. When I didn't sense you Ki in your room I came looking for you. I was looking for any sign that someone had taken you." He said. His eyes left mine to look towards the floor.

"Trunks no one is going to take me. There has been so sign of Victoria for so long I highly doubt that she will take the chance to actually sneak into the house to kidnap me." I said. "That may be true but Bella just a few weeks ago you was attacked by the vamp with the dreadlocks. It's easy to say that she has friends and she is using them to get to you however she can. The last thing you should be doing is going anywhere alone." He said. "Trunks in case you didn't know I can take care of myself. I proved that with Laurent." I said. I was getting a little upset. He knew I could handle a vampire just as easily as he could. "I know you can but Bella Laurent isn't a newborn vampire. He was alone and against one vampire yes you can hold your own but Bella you have to keep in mind that she could send more than one after you and against two would be like going up against my dad when he is pissed. Which by the way during your little scare the vampire bit, you were acting just like my dad. Apparently he rubbed off on you while we were in the time chamber." He said. Crossing his arms and the blush fading from his face.

I was about to tell him that I was a long way from actually acting like Vegeta but the phone began to ring. Shaking my head I headed down stairs to answer the phone. "Hello" I said, I looked towards the living room to see Goten hanging upside down his head inches from the floor. I raised my eyebrow as I listened to the person on the other side of the phone. "Bella where are you? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago." After Emily said that I quickly looked towards the clock and I stared in disbelief. "I'm sorry Emily I got caught up with talking to Trunks. I'm on my way, shouldn't be more than a minute or two before I get there." I said. We said our goodbyes before hanging up. I quickly dashed to my room and grabbed my bag of clothes for later and slid my shoes on as I dashed out the door yelling a quick goodbye before taking to the sky.

I was greeted at the door by same as he left saying something about being kicked out of his own house. With a chuckle I entered the house, taking my shoes off at the door I followed my nose towards the kitchen and found mass chaos. Two mixers were whirring on one side of the counter; all four burners of the stove were occupied with pots filled with various foods from pulled barbeque pork to pasta for pasta salads. I was instantly greeted with a bag filled with different icings and an icing knife shoved into my hand. "Bella thank goodness you're here. I need you to start on the cakes please!" Pleaded Emily. I gazed around the kitchen and found my project. Three double layer cakes sat on the kitchen table waiting for the icing. "There are brownies being mixed right now and four fruit pies in the oven right now. Both are about to be done in a few minutes and we need the kitchen table cleared so they can cool." Emily said; as she pulled pots from the stove and draining them at the sink. I turned towards the cakes and began icing them. It wasn't long until I had moved from icing cakes to putting together salads and putting the food into containers and stacking them on the table to get them out of the way.

Once we had finally finished cooking and packing the food it was time to load up the cars. Both Kim and Emily's cars were filled with food that would be consumed by the whole pack, three sayians, imprints and family members. The last time I had seen this much food was back during Bra's birthday party. I flew ahead of the two girls towards first beach. Already the pack was there piling wood in a pile where the bon fire would be lite and a pile off to the side to feed the fire throughout the party. Large pieces of drift wood was placed a couple feet from the would be bon fire to serve as seats. I quickly landed and just narrowly missed a flying piece of drift wood that flew past its target, Paul's head. Paul jerked his head towards the thrower, there at the edge of the water stood Embry laughing his head off with Quil who was using Embry as a prop to keep himself from falling to the ground. Paul let out a snarl before charging his two pack mates who weren't paying attention to the charging pissed off wolf. A yelp from the two laughing wolves caught everyone's attention, there in the surf as it washed onto the shore was Paul, Embry and Quil. I turned away from the fight that was about to take place instead I walked towards Sam who had his head in his hands but I could see the tell tell sign of him trying to conceal his own laughter.

"Sam, Emily and Kim should be here in a few minutes with the food. Is there anything that I can help with?" I asked. "Oh good, we are actually about done here. Trunks and Goten showed up a few hours ago and they helped with the drift wood seats but they left about a half hour ago to get ready. Speaking of we all best be doing the same thing." He said. As he went to leave his phone rang. I could tell by his posture that it was Emily. Sam turned back to face me and handed me his phone. "It's Emily she wants to talk to you." He said. I thanked him as I took the cell phone from his hand. "Bella, Kim and I are at Kim's house getting ready for the bon fire if you want to join us." She offered. "Thanks Emily but I think I will just head home and get ready there. I think I have icing in my hair somehow." I said, running my fingers through my hair as I said this. I quickly said goodbye and handed Sam is phone back, and then headed towards home.

I took my time in the shower; I had more icing in my hair than I had thought. Once I was sure I had no more icing still trying to cling to my hair I climbed out and began the process of getting ready. I quickly dried my hair and lightly curled my hair giving it a slight curl. My makeup was simple black eyeliner and mascara, a clear lip gloss and just a little bit of blush on my cheeks. If it had been a few years ago; Alice would have picked out a ridiculous outfit to wear paired with a pair of high heels. Heels in sand just don't mix; instead I had opted for a good ole pair of flip flops. I pulled on a pair of dark blue low rise jeans, with a dark red spaghetti tank top that ended just above my belly button. I grabbed denim jacket and headed towards La Push once again. The closer I flew the more nervous I got. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't hoping to get Trunks attention.

Trunks

Goten and I had been at first beach for over half an hour and still I haven't seen Bella. Even Kim and Emily were here already. I had thought she would get ready with the two girls after they had finished cooking but apparently that hadn't happened. Everyone was here except Bella and it was looking like it was time to eat. I continued to look around for Bella when Billy Black called everyone to eat. Goten and I got in line after the girls and elders had filled their plates and that was when I sensed her Ki. I turned my head in the direction I sensed her coming from and I felt my heart stop. She looked beautiful as she flew towards the ground, her hair flying behind her. My heart finally realized it had a job to do and began to race to catch up. Oh how I wanted to run my fingers through her soft hair and kiss those kissable lips. My instincts to make her my mate stirred to life like they did every time I was near her. Ever since the time we spent in the time chamber I knew that she was to be my mate, my wife. But I was unable to tell her. If father knew about this he would call me a coward and if I was a coward I was therefore unworthy of her. I was pulled from my thought thanks to Goten who elbowed me hard in the ribs. "Dude, I know you like my sister but could do please do me the favor of not staring at her when I am around." He said. I didn't answer as I turned my attention towards the table of food. I had to tell her and soon.

**Please Read and Review. I have a question for all of you readers. Are my chapters to short or are they alright? **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N This chapter went by really fast. Next chapter is the fight scene between Trunks and Goten and bare with me i have never written a fight scene before. should be interesting. **

Chapter 18

Everyone was already lining up getting their food when I landed on the sand of first beach. When I reached the group Emily stopped me from getting in line and instead she handed me a plate of food. "You have to be fast to get your fill of food before they boys do otherwise you will not get any." Kim said as I took a seat next to her.

She hadn't been joking when she said that. If I thought a couple of sayain males were bad when it came to food, I found the wolves were just as bad. Now I completely understood just why we had made so much food. Once everyone had finished Billy started telling stories about the tribe, stories that involved the wolves and one even was about the imprints. Imprinting sounded a lot like what happened with sayains. The packs inner wolves were the ones who chose the imprint, someone that could help the wolf at the same time needed the help of the wolf. Kim was a good example, before the imprint she was incredibly shy. But once she was imprinted on by Jared she came out of her shell. Jared also benefited from the imprint. Wolves were extremely volatile, anything could set them off emotionally and cause them to phase. While it was extremely dangerous for any human to be around a wolf about to phase, Kim had shown that she was able to calm down Jared's inner wolf. The same goes for Emily but that came with time. When she and Sam imprinted Sam was still on a hair trigger and one day he lost control and phased while Emily was still extremely close to him. The end result was a phased Sam and a hurt Emily. She had scars that ran across her face, a constant reminder to everyone just how dangerous a wolf could be.

"Sam, the council is growing concerned with the murders that are happening in Seattle. We have expressed this very concern to you not long ago in the hopes that you and your pack would be able to determine if the murderer was human or cold one. What answers has your pack found?" asked Quil Senior. I knew at this point that evening went from a party to business. I hadn't been aware of what the pack had been up to these past few days. "I felt it was more important to increase the patrols once again incase this was a vampire and a couple of volunteers had gone to Seattle to investigate leaving the pack here in case of any problems." Sam said. He was hesitant about what was about to be asked. I felt the Ki of both Goten and Trunks fluctuate. "And who are these volunteers Sam?" asked Billy. Sam glanced towards the pack before facing the elders. "I had four volunteers, two from the Cullens the big one called Emmett and the one called Edward along with Trunks and Bella's brother Goten." He said. I spun my head towards Goten and Trunks and found both their expressions blank of all emotion their eye focused on the elders. They went to Seattle without me? Shock and hurt flowed through my body why would they do that let alone not tell me. "And what have they found Sam?" asked Billy.

"They found that the killings are being done by vampires and it has been confirmed by the seer Alice that there are more than a small coven. It's an army of new born vampires that are gathering their strength. They are made by the red head that we had been chasing for months. Alice hasn't been able to lock down a time for when the attack will happen." Sam finished. I felt my heart stop, Victoria was building an army of vampires and was coming to Forks and there was only one reason why. Me. "She is coming for Bella there is no doubt about it. She knows that the Cullen's are back and that the pack is bigger and stronger then when she first tried to get into Forks." Said Jake. His hands clenched into fists and the beginning signs of phasing evident. Leah placed her hand on his and his shacking slowed. "Bella as much as I hate to say this I think it would be best if you were to leave." I spun towards the voice to see old Quil looking at me his face hard and serious. "It's you she is after if you were to leave she would follow you leaving Forks and La Push alone. You would have to go through Seattle and that would alert her to you leaving. She would follow you with her army." I felt my heart ache, they were asking me to leave? Leave my first home? But he was right, I was risking many lives those that would try to protect me and those that didn't even know that vampires were real. I did need to leave. No sooner had I thought those words I felt the new stubborn side I had acquired since living with my birth family. "No. As much as I understand your reasons I will not leave. You're mad if you think that just by me leaving it will spare this town. You don't know how she thinks. Her mind is set on revenge and causing me pain. Pain that she felt when Edward killed James. She wants Edward dead for killing James and by getting to him easily will be through me and if she can't get to me she will take every avenue possible to get me. She will start with Charlie and then those near and dear to me. My friends here in La Push. Jake and Billy, and it will just go on and on. I can't and won't leave." I said. I stood there my arms crossed if they wanted me to leave they would have to force me to leave.

Quil senior crossed his arm and his face was red I could see raised veins throbbing on his forehead. Great I just pissed him off. "You have caused enough damage Ms Swan; you aren't even supposed to know about the pack. How you found out I don't know nor do I care. This isn't your fight. You are just a mere human and there is no way you would be able to help. Now leave and take your brother and friend with you. I hear by ban you from the lands of La Push you are not to set foot on these lands do you hear me!" he yelled as he raised himself to his full height. I stood there shocked, my gaze turned from Quil seniors face towards everyone else here. I found many shocked faces and some even angry. When I came to Billy he turned his gaze from mine. He wasn't verbally supporting Quil senior but he was silently and that alone hurt the most. "Billy, you're not going to let this happen are you? You're part of my family blood or not you can't let him do this." I pleaded. "SAM! You and your pack are ordered to keep her and her friends of our land. There is no way around this no matter the circumstance they are not to enter here. Understood?" ordered Quil. I spun to face Sam. "Sam you can't let them do this. You're the alpha.." "I may be alpha but I follow the orders of the council. Bella I'm sorry." He said. I could see how torn he was about his. "Sam you are to alpha order your pack. Now." ordered Quil. 'No this couldn't be happening, please Sam don't do this.'

"YOU CRAZY OLD MAN! THE THREE OF US ARE HERE TO HELP YOU AND ARE STRONGER THAN ANY MERE HUMAN! BANNING US FROM YOUR LAND WITH DO NOTHING! WE ARE NOT LEAVING AND YOU ARE INSANE TO THINK THAT THE PACK OF LA PUSH IS STRONG ENOUGH TO KEEP US OUT!" Yelled Trunks. He had jumped from his seat on the other side of the fire and his Ki was out of control. His hair and clothes blew from a nonexistent wind. "Everyone get back!" I yelled. Every scrambled back from Trunks except me and Goten. The pack and the Cullen's were the only ones to know about our strength and powers but I was the only one who had actually showed my power. And Trunks and Goten were still stronger than I was. I rushed towards Trunks to try to calm him down. "Bella get away from him!" yelled Billy. But I ignored him. 'Why was Trunks so mad?' I wondered

Trunks

'How could they just sit there and tell Bella to leave. Do they not know how much of a bad idea this was? How could she just stand there and do fight this? This wasn't the Bella I knew…wait there she is. How could that old man be so hard headed. The three of us are here to help them protect this town.' "Sam order yourpack." I heard the crazy old man say. I could feel Gotens ki jumping just as bad as Bella's. They both knew how bad this could become without our help. Then I saw something that really mad me pissed. The whole pack was silent resigned to what was about to happen and wasn't about to protest even the slightest. "YOU CRAZY OLD MAN! THE THREE OF US ARE HERE TO HELP YOU AND ARE STRONGER THAN ANY MERE HUMAN! BANNING US FROM YOUR LAND WITH DO NOTHING! WE ARE NOT LEAVING AND YOU ARE INSANE TO THINK THAT THE PACK OF LA PUSH IS STRONG ENOUGH TO KEEP US OUT!" I yelled. I tried to keep myself from losing to much control. Bella, my future mate considered them all her family and they were doing this to her? Making a decision for her much like that prick Edward had done to her. I barely heard Bella yell for everyone to get back let alone feel feels hand grab my arm.

"You have no authority here boy. You, your friend and Swan are no longer welcome here. Leave!" The old man yelled. I ignored the old man and turned my gaze to the pack. "You are all her friends even so far as considered family and you're not going to say anything to stop this?" I yelled. No one answered. "Trunks calm down please!" pleaded Bella. But I ignored her. I turned to face Jacob and lifted my hand to point in his direction. "You, you consider yourself Bella's friend. You have known her for years and you're not going to stand up and stop this shit!" I yelled. Seeing him break eye contact with me set something off inside me. I was pissed. These people who was important to Bella, people that Bella was sacrifice herself for were being silent when she need them. They all had been pissed when Edward had done what he did and now they were doing almost the same thing. "You don't have a say in this boy! You three are all human and have no part in the battle that is brewing on the horizon. Now I will say this one last time leave."

I began laughing and Bella's hand that had been gripping my left arm was gone. She knew what was going to happen. I turned my gaze to her and found her and Goten both lowering themselves into their fighting stances. Getting the attention of the pack and elders. "And what you do you know about me being human? You all are more human and the three of us ever will be! Oh if my father had been here to hear you speak to us the way you are let alone how you are talking to her you would be dead before anyone could do anything to even think about saving your sorry ass. One of the few half Sayian females to be born after the destruction of our planet! But since he isn't here maybe I should give you an idea as to what you are so odiously clueless to. "Trunks! Stop this!" yelled Goten. But I ignored him. They were ready to outcast my future mate from her second family and I was going to make them regret their decision. I powered up a blue aura surrounding me. "Everyone get back! Now get to the tree line!" yelled Goten. I grinned at Goten and Bella. "I'm not out of control Goten. But, what do you say about giving them a show. Show them just how much of a help we can be." My grin widened and no doubt it looked a little crazed. Goten nodded as he readied himself. Shedding his jacket and getting back into his fighting postion. The rush I had from loseing my cool with the elder was still singing through my veins and the thought of a fight that Goten and I rarely were able to have excited me further.

"You boys have your fight and I will keep the others back." Bella said as she walked past me. As she walked past I shot my hand out towards her arm as she passed and pulled.

Bella

I walked past Trunks, I had seen Trunks and Goten fight before and this time would be no different. I gave myself the job of keeping the others away from the battle zone. I felt a hand wrap around my arm and I found myself pulled into a pair of arms. I steadied myself before looking up to the owner of said arms. I felt a blush cross my face when I found my face incredibly close to Trunks. My heart was racing and I could have sworn I felt it skip a beat when he put his free hand on my face. Cupping it gently and gently rubbing his thumb along my check bone. My eyes were locked on his sparkling blue eyes that seemed to grow darker with every passing second. Then I felt myself being pulled closer and I realized our faces were growing closer. My gaze fell towards his lips and he flew back up towards his eyes and then I felt it. His lips met mine and I felt my heart stop and my breath catch in my throat. My mind froze and every nerve ending in my body was singing. It was a gently hesitant kiss at first but slowly grew more confidant the longer our lips kept contact. He pulled away first just slightly before pushing his lips to mine harder but it didn't last long before he pulled away his hand still on my face. I stared up into his eyes for a few seconds making my breathing catch up. With a small smile he left his hand from my face and gave a gentle squeeze to my arm he still held before releasing me. "We can talk later" I said before making my way once again towards the tree line. I was on cloud nine, Trunks Briefs had kissed me and I would be lying if I said I hadn't day dreamed about it these past few weeks.

**Please Read and Review. Your reviews keep me going! ^.^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone. I know alot of you have wanted the new update and theres reasons behind why i wasn't able to update but they are personal family reasons as to why. I have had this chapter since my last update but it was never right. You know what i mean i went through and reread what i had written and it was no where near where i wanted they plot to go. So I went with this one. Please don't hate me but i suck big time at detailed fight scenes. I gave it a shot and hope your all pleased with it. On a different note i was also fighting the mother of all writers blocks and after a time of thinking i have decided what was blocking me. I was trying to hard to write from different points of views that it was messing up my train of thoughts for this story. I know where i want it to go and useing extra POV in the story is not in the direction i am going. That doesn't mean i wont put one in here or there in later chapters but only when it feels right. Any way, i hope none of you are all mad at my lateness. **

**Oh and i don't own Twilight or DBZ**

Chapter 19

As I made my way towards the tree line, where the rest of the pack was standing my thoughts went from the kiss to how the elders would act. Quil made it clear that he didn't want us on the Res. And even clearer that he didn't want our help in this battle. But I'm sure after seeing the display of power that Trunks and Goten were about to show off their minds would change. I stood next to Jacob and just looked out towards Trunks and Goten. They just stood there on the beach, neither one of them were in their stances. "Are they just going to stand their all night?" asked Paul. I don't know him well but I do know that he is extremely hot headed. Out of the entire pack he is the most dangerous. Like a hair trigger, one fumble or bump and he's set off, fighting anything near him. It was clear that I would be the commentator for this spar.

"How about I put it in terms you will understand Paul. It's like stalking your prey when you're hunting. You're silent, making sure to make as little noise as possible. Watching it's every move until you find an opening and then your strike. That is what they're doing, watching looking for a chance to strike. Looking for the right chance to strike, and preparing to defend yourself, if you're not." I explained. No sooner had I finished explaining did they make a move. Both dropped into their stances and Goten made the first move. Rushing towards Trunks, fist drawn back. Trunks quickly dodged his blow and threw his own fist straight into Gotens stomach. Goten stepped back clutching his stomach for a second. Then things started to speed up. Goten threw punches and kicks towards Trunks at the same time blocking the punches and kicks from Trunks. I glanced towards the pack and saw each trying to keep up with the two fighters. But I was the only one able to keep up with their moves. Goten was able to get through the punches trunks was throwing and grabbed ahold of his arm and spun throwing Trunks into the air.

"Watch closely, this is where things get interesting. This is what makes us helpful in this battle to come." Goten followed behind Trunks flying towards him before he disappeared completely. "Where did he go?" asked Seth. I was about to explain when I heard a gasp from Leah. "Look up there above Trunks." She said in disbelief. Goten reappeared above Trunks his leg stretched high and close to his body and once Trunks was close enough Goten brought his leg down hard towards its mark. But Trunks disappeared at the last second. He reappeared a few feet away and just floated there. Neither he nor Goten moved aside the wind blowing their hair and cloths. If it had been during the day it would have been easier for the pack to see them but the rare clear night of Forks and the added brightness from the moon was just enough to help them see the spar.

I could feel their ki begin to rise and knew that things were about to heat up. "How is this possible? How can they, I mean you guys fly? It's not possible." Said Sam. "I have stopped trying to figure that question out myself Sam. It has something to do with controlling your ki but I can't get any more detailed than that I'm sorry." I said. I can count on both hands the times it was explained by different people and yet I still couldn't understand how it all worked. With a bright flash Goten powered up, a silver blue glow surrounded him. Trunks followed seconds after. "What the hell?" said Leah. "They powered up." I said. "If you had trouble keeping up with their movements before you will have even more trouble. When we power up like that our speed and power levels increase. As of right now they are just at the beginning." I said, looked out the corner of my eye towards old Quil.

It was getting late and I could feel my eyes getting heavier by the minute. Walking away from everyone I made my way towards the two fighters. Both were bruised pretty bad and a few cuts here and there but nothing horrible. "Time to stop boys, it's getting late!"I yelled up at them. But I never got an answer or any indication that they heard me at all. With a sigh I leaped into the air and powered up. I sped towards them and when I was close enough I phased out and reappeared in between them. Quickly I grabbed an arm on each of them and with a hard pull I slammed them both together both of them hitting their heads together in the process. I floated there, with my arms crossed; I didn't like to be ignored. As they both rubbed their heads they stared at me with slightly shocked expressions. "You guys have been going at it for hours. It's late and I'm tired and so is everyone else. You both have made your point, if you want to continue to spar fine but go somewhere else. I'm sure that the elders don't want to to tear up their land any more than you already have." I said. I gazed down towards the beach. A few craters were scattered here and there, formed from their bodies as the other threw them into the hard earth. The tree line had managed to miss most of the damage except a few unfortunate trees here and there all caused from ki blasts. Both boys continued to look at me with blank expressions. With a sigh I shook my head slightly as I made my way back to the ground. I was almost to the ground when I felt them power up again and I began to feel their ki moving away from La Push and away from the house. Once I was on the ground I made my way back to the pack. "I told them to take their spar elsewhere. I don't know about you guys but I'm tired. Anyway, sorry about the slight damage to the beach unfortunately that happens when sparing. Quil as much as I understand where you're coming from, this fight is as much as mine as it is yours. You can be certain we will not leave, and we will come onto La Push when we want. I don't mean this as a threat but I will say this is not the time to push away what allies you have. We are all needed to stop this army of new borns." I said. I stared into his eyes showing just how serious I was being. His face was hard and he gave a curt nod before turning and walking away rather stiffly. After saying my good byes I made my way home.

I took my time as I soared through the skies enjoying the feel of the wind blowing through my hair. I flew up above the clouds so I could see the stars. The air was much cooler up her but I ignored it. I stared up at the stars, finding the big dipper and other constellations even spotting a shooting star. But I looked past the figures and shapes I saw in the stars and instead I began to wonder just where Vegetasi was. I got lost in my thoughts, all that had happened and I began to wonder what it would be like to have been able to see Vegetasi. But sadly the planet was destroyed. Grandpa doesn't remember Vegetasi since he was sent out on a purging mission when he was just a baby. But Vegeta on the other hand remembered everything about it and I felt sorry for him. I could never telling anyone that for fear of him finding out and beating me into a bloody pulp and putting me into Bulmas regeneration tank and then repeating the process. I was brought from my thoughts by a clap of thunder but it sounded wrong. I listened closely, and then another clap and I could tell it wasn't a thunder clap. I began to fly back under the cloud cover and I hear it again. The rain that had started as I flew earlier had stopped but once I got closer to the ground I began to wish it had been raining. The wind changed blowing in my face and the faint scent of blood hit my nose. As I followed I began to feel a sense of dread as I realized where the scent was taking me. I was heading towards my house and then I heard a sound that sent chills down my spine. A bone chilling howl, which only a wolf could make. I put on a large burst of speed and not even caring about being seen I land in the back yard and the second my feet hit the ground I'm sprinting towards the door. I bust through the door, the door smacking against the wall and the smell gets stronger. But there in my house I found the pack, Goten and Trunks. Collin and Brady was the closest to me, they turned their heads their eyes held unshed tears and were shaking both fighting the urge to phase. I pushed my way through towards the living room and a sense of Déjà vu hit me. I could barely hear the sirens in the distance and then nothing silence. The world froze, and my heart stopped. There lying on the floor deathly white was Charlie. Trunks had his hands pressed against Charlie's side a bunched up shirt press. I could see the blood seeping through it. I rushed to Charlie's side, my fingers sought out his artery in his neck. There was a pulse. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I counted the beats, it was slow but there. I just stared at Charlie as he lay there on the floor, Trunks keeping pressure the whole time. I looked up at him meeting his eyes and saw a look in them that scared me. I felt the prickling at my eyes but I didn't have the energy to keep the tears from falling. I looked back down to Charlie's face. My hands stroking his face slowly, gently. It's all I could do, I couldn't even begin to ask what had happened, let alone move from my position at his side. I didn't know that the paramedics had arrived until I felt arms pulling me from Charlie. I thrashed and bucked trying to break the hold of the person pulling me from Charlie. The arms were incredibly hot and it was enough to register in my mind that it was a pack member. Goten got in front of me blocking my view of Charlie. I thrashed harder, I needed to be with him, he was my dad. He had been there during my zombie phase. He even forgave me for running off to Arizona when James was tracking me. It was my turn to be with him and they were preventing that.

I dug my finger nails in the persons arm making them release me. But my triumph was short lived for I was spun around and pulled against a bare chest. This person wasn't scorching hot. Goten walked into my line of sight his face serious. I don't think I have ever seen him like this before he usually can't take anything serious but here he was. Trunks was the only logical option, he was the only one aside from Goten that was here to restrain me like this. He began to lead me out of the living room and pulled me down to the stairs. He pulled me onto his lap and held me. I could feel the vibrations coming from his chest. He was talking to someone but I still wasn't able to hear. I felt hard pressure being put on my neck and then darkness.

**So there it was. I hope you all liked it. Please Read and Review, the reviews help give me motivation. Tell me what you think. Maybe try to guess whats going to happen next. ^.^ lol**


	22. Chapter 22

**I beg your forgiveness dear readers! :'( I have tried and tried to find the motivation to write this chapter but I for some sad reason had lost my muse. But I believe I have found it once again. I was trying to make my readers happy and following suggestions that I got away from the whole idea that I had for this story. But I want to thank everyone of you who had reviewed on this story. I have had thoughts of never updateing this story again but after reading a certain review I found myself wanting to write again. I hope you all can forgive me and while I don't actually have a set time and date for updates I hope to have one up soon for you guys ^.^ So here it is are months of this story collecting cyber dust I give you the new chapter of Adopted. And of course I sadly don't own twilight and Dragon Ball Z I just own this idea for this story ^.^ I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 20

It has been a week since Charlie was taken to the hospital and a week since anyone from the Pack or the Cullen's had crossed a scent of Victoria's. Needless to say everyone was getting restless, especially Trunks. Ever since Charlie was attacked he has been avoiding me. I had thought that after our kiss at the bonfire things would be great between us but at this rate it doesn't look like there will be an us. With a groan I rubbed my face, I had been lying on my bed, staring up at my ceiling trying to clear my head but it didn't work. I had just sat up on my bed when a knock at my door caught my attention. "Hey, Bells." I glanced up to see Goten in the door way. "Your cell was ringing down stairs." He said. With a flick of his hand my phone flew onto my bed. "Oh by the way Bells, have you seen Trunks?" he asked. I looked at my missed calls to see who called. Seeing that it was the hospital I looked at Goten. "Um no actually I haven't seen him at all today." I said which that was the truth. "Oh ok I just figured that you would know where he was at after what happened at the bonfire." He said a knowing smirk on his face. "What do you mean Goten? Obviously it didn't mean anything otherwise he wouldn't be avoiding me." I said flopping back down on my bed. I felt the side of my bed dip. "He isn't avoiding you Bells." He said as he laid down next to me staring up at my ceiling. "Could have fooled me, I mean he defends me in front of the council and when we kissed I thought things were going to be different but then this past week…" I trailed off. "It just feels like hes avoiding me Goten, he doesn't stay in any room I am in for longer than he has to. He won't even eat in the kitchen with us. He won't even talk to me." I let out another groan as I pulled my pillow over my face. "I'm sure there is nothing wrong Bells." Goten said. I felt the bed shift as he got up and walked out of my room. I laid there for a minute or two before I pulled away the pillow and called back the number I had missed. "Forks Hospital what can I do for you." Said a very happy voice. "Um yea my name is Bella Swan I missed a phone call from this number a few minutes ago." I said hoping that there wasn't anything wrong with Charlie. "Let me see here, Swan, Swan, Swan ah yes here we are Swan. Ms. Swan it appears that the doctor has cleared your father for discharge.." she didn't get the chance to finished talking before I had hung up the phone and raced out of my room. I slid on a pair of shoes and grabbed my truck keys before I was racing towards my truck. Jumping in I slammed the key into the ignition before I quickly turned the key. "Whoa someone's in a hurry." I spun around a ki blast forming in my hand as I faced the person who was sitting in my truck. '_Why didn't I sense someone in here?_' There sitting in the passenger seat was Trunks. He looked like pure hell, his usually tan skin was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes as if he hasn't been sleeping the past few nights. "Trunks? What are you doing here?" I asked. "We need to talk Bella." He said. His arms crossed as he stared out the windshield. His face had suck a serious look on it, and paired with the crossed arms he reminded me of Vegeta. "Trunks I can't talk right now I just got a call from the Hospital, Charlie is being discharged today. But we can talk when I get back." I said. "No we need to talk now and I do believe that it is possible to talk and drive at the same time." He stated not once looking at me. With a sigh of defeat I pulled the gear shift into reverse before pulling out onto the road. It was a ten minute drive to the hospital and so far Trunks hasn't said a word.

"I thought you wanted to talk." I said. He let out a sigh before he turned to look at me. I glanced at his face and flinched, he looked worse then I first thought. "Are you feeling ok Trunks? You look like you haven't slept in days." I said. "That's because I haven't slept in days Bella." He said with a sigh. "Why I mean are you feeling ok? Are you sick? Are you having trouble sleeping?" I asked as I pulled over. We really needed to talk; Charlie could wait a few more minutes. "I thought you needed to get Charlie?" he asked. "I do, but it seems we need to talk more. Charlie is going to be ok; I think he can wait a few minutes." He didn't say anything. He continued to look out the windshield and I was able to see Vegeta in him, especially with the blank face he had. Something that Vegeta was a master at, he was a master at keeping all emotions from his face and most of the time from his eyes. Trunks wasn't usually like this but every once in a while you can tell.

"I lost control." He whispered. I just barely heard what he said. "How did you lose control?" I asked. I had no clue as to what he was talking about. "The other night on the beach, if I hadn't lost control of my temper and got into that spar with Goten I would have been able to sense Charlie's distress. I felt a flicker in his ki but I didn't think much of it at the time I was so mad." He said. His hands clenched into fists. Now I knew what was wrong. "You blame yourself for what happened to Charlie?" I asked even though I knew that's what he was getting at. "If my father was here I would be dragged into the GR until I was near death for my lack of control." He said with a growl. I continued to stare at him unable to say the many things I wanted to say at that moment. Reaching over I laid my hand on his clenched fists. Making sure not to hit the gear shift I slid next to him. He continued to look out the windshield instead of at me.

"Trunks look at me." I said. I wanted to get him out of his thoughts. In the time that I have known him I have learned that Trunks when lost in his thoughts can be a good or a bad thing depending on his thought. In this case it was bad, he could do anything right now and the last thing we needed was a cold sayain who didn't want to be near anyone. This time period was not ready to face the Vegeta attitude that Trunks inherited from his father. Yet he still didn't look at me. "God damn it Trunks look at me!" I yelled and a quick punch into his arm. Finally he made eye contact with me, but it wasn't what I had hoped for. He was already channeling his inner Vegeta as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Trunks don't blame yourself, Goten and I can sense energy just like you. Don't beat yourself up over it, we were all distracted. We are all to blame but Trunks he is alive. That's all that matters, we made it to him in time to call for help." As I said this I looked him in the eyes the best that I could. I wanted him to see that I wasn't just saying that to make him feel better. When he didn't answer me and looked back out the window I had enough. Letting a growl escape my throat I grabbed his arm tightly and brought two fingers to the center of my forehead. Dad had shown me his instant transmission technique a few times before we left the time chamber. Although it would be the first time I ever tried it with another person but at that point in time I didn't care.

We reappeared in the woods just far enough were passing cars couldn't see us. I had just enough time to see a flash of confusion cross his face before my fist smashed into it. He flew back a couple of feet before crashing into a tree. I didn't put enough power behind the punch to actually harm him or the tree but I hoped it would wake him up. "Trunks wake up! If I had wanted Vegeta here I would have asked him to come with me. I need you to be Trunks not the younger version of your father. I need you Trunks, I have never been in a battle before. I don't know what to expect or whatever. You and Goten have done this since you were little I haven't. Sure I have spared with Vegeta a few times but this is different. This isn't your dad it's a bunch of freaking vampires!" I yelled. Even after my rant he continued to stand there. His face was empty of emotion; I couldn't even see anything pass through his eyes. I didn't have to deal with this; I had to get to the hospital. "Fine I needed you here Trunks, but what I don't need is your father and you're acting just like him. So if you can't get past this and focus like I need you to then go, leave. I don't want you here if this is how you're going to be." I said. I really didn't want him to leave but I was saying the truth. I didn't need him acting like his father all cold and distant. I needed my friend, I needed the man I have fallen for but not if this was how it was going to be. I didn't give him a chance to even try to speak; I just turned around and walked back towards my truck.

I could just barely see pieces of my truck when a hand grabbed my arm. I spun around ready to punch whoever it was that had dared to touch me to see the lavender haired man I had just moments ago walked away from. "Trunks." I whispered in relief. His face was still devoid of emotion and I could tell what he was thinking. The grip he had on my arm was gentle, I could have pulled away at any time but while his face was blank his eyes wasn't. His eyes were darker than usual and they held something I them that kept me from moving. I tensed when his hand came up to my face. Trunks had never hit my outside of a friendly spar but I had no experience with the Trunk before me. I closed my eyes and braced for the hit that I thought was coming only to feel his hand cup my face. His thumb gently stroked my cheek. Slowly I opened my eyes to see that he had moved closer. I felt his other hand release its grip on my arm as it slowly slid its way up before it slid to a stop in my hair. He pulled me closer to him as he placed his forehead against mine. My eyes closed again as his scent surrounded me. I felt myself relaxing into him as I heard him inhale my own scent. I would have been content just to stand there all day. His scent had the normal musky tint to it but it was mixed with a spicy hint along with the scent of rain all mixed into one amazing smell. His thumb that had been gently stroking my cheek slowly drifted its way down to my bottom lip where it gently ran a crossed it. I opened my eyes to look up at him only to meet his own. I felt a breath catch in my throat. The look he has was so intense. "Trunks…" was all I was able to say before his lips crashed against mine hard. The tension that had formed between us since the kiss on the beach came out into on passionate kiss. All our worries and fears didn't matter at the moment. What started out hard and fast slowly drifted to a slow and tender kiss. I felt my heart racing in my chest and my breathing became almost nonexistent. The world had gone silent to me, all I could hear, smell, feel even sense was all Trunks. I raised my hand and placed it against his chest as he pulled me even closer. The kiss stayed slow and sweet until we both slowly broke away and our fore heads were once again against each other.

"I'm sorry Bells." He said, his voice even deeper than it usually was. "Just promise me you won't do that again. Like I said I need you Trunks, not someone with the temperament of your father. I don't think people in this time could handle that. With a nod of his head he pulled away and led the both of us back to my truck. "Well I do believe you have your dad to pick up and I have to go find Goten and get to planning with the Pack and the Cullens." Trunks said. I nodded I had been smiling ever since we stopped our kiss. With a smirk on his face that could rival his fathers he lead forward and stole a quick kiss before taking to the air. I just shook my head as I climbed back into the cab of the truck. 'Looks like today could be a very good day.' I thought as I pulled back out onto the road.

**So what did you guys think? Please review, reviews are what keeps me going.**


	23. Chapter 23

So I never thought I would ever be a writer who left her story and her readers hanging. I also never thought I would do an A/N as a chapter.

I ask you all to forgive me for my unexpected leave. I must confess I lost my muse for this story and as I am sure some other women out there would understand I ended up in a very bad relationship. However that shouldn't have messed with my work. To make matters worse when I did finally go back to my story what did I find but a messed up computer some how my computer got hacked and I had to get my computer fixed leading to a loss of my story. Thankfully it's all still here and I will be going back over Adopted and getting myself back on track.

Thank you all for your reviews and follows and support it means a lot to me, it really does. I will try to get the ball rolling again on Adopted and hopefully have a new chapter out for you soon.

Ecarssiel.


End file.
